


Repent On Your Sins

by AbiIsTheBomb, deadgirldancer



Series: Repent Universe [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Cheating, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Homophobia, Infidelity, M/M, Moral corruption, Multi, OT12 - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peer Pressure, Repent On Your Sins, Slice of Life, Underage Drinking, Violence, general sinning, mentioned molestation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiIsTheBomb/pseuds/AbiIsTheBomb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgirldancer/pseuds/deadgirldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These kids are just a bunch of fuck ups.<br/>Also on AsianFanFics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with [Abbie <3~](https://twitter.com/ZllTA0)
> 
> [My Twitter~](https://twitter.com/TehPrincessLeia)

Repent on Your Sins

_Foreword  
_

 

Sehun, 17  

Luhan, 16

Jongin, 18

  


Kyungsoo, 16

Baekhyun, 18

Chanyeol, 20

Yixing, 23

Tao, 23

Kris, 25

Jongdae, 25

Minseok, 20

Junmyeon, 17

Sulli, 15

*used a picture of blonde Krystal tho

**_Warnings_ **

Sex, breath play, underaged Drinking, drug use, slight exhibitionism, infidelity, mentioned molestation, violence, peer pressure, homophobia, moral corruption and general sinning


	2. One

They look like the perfect Catholic Christian family; Mr and Mrs Oh with their eldest son Sehun and his younger brother, Luhan and their youngest, a daughter, Sulli. They attended church on Sundays and they volunteer to help those less fortunate than them. They were a good family, no one had any right to doubt that. 

They were at the dinner table, eating quietly while Mr and Mrs Oh made small talk. Their children didn’t speak, unless they were spoken to. All three pairs of eyes were downcast, towards their food. 

“Sehun, darling, how was school?”

Sehun flashes a beaming smile to his mother, “It was fine.” That was a lie. Luhan shoots his brother a look, his day wasn’t fine, Sehun narrowly got out of detention today. Luhan knew to remain quiet. 

Underneath the table, Sehun’s phone buzzes. His father gives him a disapproving look as Sehun reaches to look at the text. He smiles down at his phone.

“What is it sweetheart?” 

“It’s a message from Taeyeon - she’s asked to meet me after dinner so we can help out at church tonight.” Sehun informs them. The text wasn’t from Taeyeon however. Sehun hurries to finish his dinner and to be excused from the table. His sudden enthusiasm doesn’t go unnoticed by Luhan. 

Sehun rushes up the stairs and into his room he shares with Luhan. He looks at the text again:

_ Hey babe, at the club tonight - wanna come? It’ll be funnnn ^^ _

He hurries to write his reply,  _ Sureeee. I need some fun.  _

Sehun pulls on a pair of a tight pair of jeans and swaps his school shirt with a Batman one. His phone buzzes again,  _ I’ll give you a ride ;) _

Sehun bites his lip, smiling into his phone. He chucks it onto the bed before pulling on a pair of battered Converse; he grabs a leather jacket and bounds down the stairs towards the front door. He’s careful not to let his parents see him and thankfully they’re in the kitchen. 

Luhan steps in front of the door, his arms across his chest. He’s careful to keep his voice low, “You filthy liar. There’s no way you’d wear that to church.”

“Do I care?” Sehun sneers at his younger brother, “Go do your homework or something.” He pushes past Luhan and is out of the door. Sehun runs down the street, his feet pounding the pavement. He turns a corner to get further away from his house and sure enough, there he is. 

Kim Jongin is sat leaning on the hood of his car. A playful smirk tugging at the edge of his lips. He’s dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, a plain t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Black eyeliner is smeared around his eyes, making him look oh so tempting. He pushes to stand to his full height before he’s slipping his arms around Sehun’s waist. Sehun wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck, he’s about to kiss him when there’s a sharp rapping on the window and-

“Will you two get a room?” 

“Fuck off Baekhyun,” Sehun shouts back at the smaller boy with black hair and curious eyes but there wasn’t any malice in his voice. 

“Maybe we should just get to the club, yeah?” Jongin murmurs into his neck, Sehun nods and they bundle themselves into the car. 

Jongin starts the engine and pulls away from Sehun’s suburban estate. Sehun doesn’t look back. 

*

Luhan whines, if he has to do any more maths questions he will scream. He pouts as picks up his exercise books and drops them on the floor beside his bed. He rolls onto his back, letting his body sink into his mattress. He blindly pats his duvet looking for his phone. He unlocks it and taps Instagram. 

His feed is full of books, puppies and food. All incredibly dull. He looks to see his notifications and no one has liked any of his pictures in two weeks. Why was he so  _ un _ popular?

He looks at his own feed of pictures. Pictures of trees, nature, family, the odd selfie now and again, but to no avail in popularity. He decides to give his brother’s feed a look,  _ oohsehunxx _ . Wait a second- how does his brother have over a thousand followers? There’s a selfie of his brother with black around his eyes making him look so different to the person he knows. Sehun covers his mouth with a peace sign. And the picture has 893 likes. How? Luhan can’t fathom it. 

He scrolls down. Oh. There’s a picture of a boy that Luhan doesn’t know. He has a suggestive gaze and he’s biting his lip. He also has pink hair. Luhan looks at the caption.  _ Jongin~ah _ .

Who is this Jongin person? How does this boy, who looks like sin itself and his brother (who attends church on Sundays) know each other?

Luhan scrolls again to see a photo of the pink haired boy and another boy passed out on someone’s sofa. Sehun captioned it as _ /wasted/ _ . 

Luhan physically shivers. His brother is  _ sinning _ . Luhan had always had his suspicions but now they've been confirmed. On the internet - for everyone to see. He lets out a harsh laugh, their mum thinks Sehun is a saint; how wrong she is. Luhan clicks the tab of who he follows’ activity. 

_ oohsehunxx has been tagged in a photo _ . 

Curiosity gets the better of him; he clicks the picture. The user’s name was  _ baekslut69 _ . Luhan feels his ears redden. He doesn’t know the meaning of the numbers but he decides not to think about it. The picture is a selfie of Sehun and this ‘ _ baekslut69 _ ’, they’re in a close embrace looking as if they’re having the time of their lives. The smaller one is pressing a kiss to Sehun’s cheek. The caption is  _ Out with my mains tonight _ . 

Luhan begins to pick out details of the background. The boy with the pink hair is there - and he’s  _ smoking  _ something. Luhan’s mouth gapes in outrage, his mind full of the same questions. But something else strikes Luhan oddly. He absently recognises where the picture is taken. He searches his mind for where he knows it from. 

It was the church his family used to go to every Sunday. Their church moved into new premises when the church was victim to a fire with Luhan was seven. It was never rebuilt. He had heard his parents talk about how some developer had got his hands on it to turn into a club. A cesspool of sin they had called it. Luhan shivers again. He bites at the inside of his cheek. Someone really ought to bring Sehun home and give him a stern talking to.

But Luhan couldn’t tell his parents. They would get so mad, and it doesn’t matter how much Luhan disapproves of Sehun’s lifestyle he can’t snitch on him. His brother would ruin his life until he moved out for university. His face falls when he realises he would have to be the one to do it. 

With a sigh, Luhan pulls on his shoes and grabs his coat and stuffs his keys and phone into his pocket. He sprints down the stairs with the hope his parents won’t catch him. 

“Luhan?” His mother calls. He winces.

“Yes mum?” 

“Where are you going?”

“Oh right yeah, Sehun messaged me and said he needed help at church, so I’m going to meet him.” Technically,  _ technically _ that was true. He was going to  _ a _ church to see Sehun. Luhan wasn’t lying. He still feels bad about it though. 

At the mention of Sehun, her golden son, her face softens, “Alright darling, make sure you’re both back soon.” 

Luhan smiles back and is out the door. 

*

Suddenly it had gotten really cold and Sehun was feeling it. He shifts his weight from foot to foot trying in vain to keep warm. They had been waiting outside of the club for what seems like forever. Had they opened the doors yet? The line wasn’t moving forward so Sehun assumes that no they hadn’t. 

Baekhyun giggles next to him, “Aww, Sehunnie’s cold.” 

Sehun gives him a look and Jongin dips down to whisper in his ear, “Hold my spot, I’m going for a smoke.” Sehun smiles up at the older boy and watches him leave if only a few yards away. 

“You two are cute together.” Baekhyun observes. Sehun just shrugs, him and Jongin weren’t exclusive or anything. “Take a selfie with me.” Baekhyun says, smiling, and Sehun just thinks he’s so cute and you really can’t say no to someone that cute. 

“Sure.” Baekhyun beams at him. The smaller boy wraps an arm around Sehun’s shoulders and brings him close before poising his phone in front of them. Baekhyun kisses Sehun on the cheek, closing his eyes. Sehun brings his signature peace sign to his lips. The picture snaps. 

They both peer over at the phone to decide if the picture was worthy. It was deemed worthy. Baekhyun fiddles with a filter and the picture’s vibrance before posting it onto Instagram. 

Sehun’s phone buzzes in his pocket,  _ baekslut69 has tagged you in a photo _ . He quickly likes and  _ #regrams _ it. Jongin is quick to like it too; he’d been tagged in the photo as well. 

“I’m going to go see what Jongin’s up to.” Sehun announces. 

“Okay cool, I’ll save our spots!” Baekhyun calls to Sehun retreating frame. 

Sehun finds Jongin leaning against the side of the club. As he draws closer, he sees Jongin has a joint between his fingers. He takes a drag. 

Sehun cocks his eyebrow, “Aren’t you meant to be driving tonight?” 

Jongin gives a slight shrug of his shoulders, “A few puffs won’t hurt.” 

Sehun’s face softens into a smile as Jongin extends his hand, giving Sehun the joint. He takes it and inhales a few puffs, causing him to feel very relaxed. 

He’s with Jongin for a while, he’s not sure exactly how long but the doors to the club still aren’t open yet so it doesn’t matter. He raises the joint to his lips one more time. 

Across the street he hears someone shout, “Sehun!”

*

Luhan knows how to get to his old church like the back of his hand, but would need to take the bus. He hasn’t gotten a bus in years and only then he was with his mother. Public transport makes his tummy feel a bit funny but he’d do it for his brother. 

It strikes him then - what if he gets caught? He gets caught not being at his normal church? And at a  _ club _ of all places? He takes a deep breath and tries to rationalize the situation. Sehun sneaks out all the time and he doesn’t get caught. At the end of the day, this was for the greater good. Luhan wills himself to believe it.

The bus pulls up and Luhan steps on, he exchanges coins and a ticket with the driver and goes to find a seat. While waiting for the other passengers to take their seats, he looks at his phone to see if Sehun had been tagged in anything else. He’d regrammed the one from earlier but that was it. Luhan clicks  _ baekslut69 _ ’s profile. 

Luhan’s eyes widen and he gasps loudly, causing the other passengers to give him disapproving looks. Luhan blushes a deep pink and his ears colour;  _ baekslut69 _ ’s feed has pictures of him in a bed, selfies and people smoking. There’s one of his neck and it’s covered in red and purple marks. The caption for that one is,  _ kiss _ . He looks at the bio and Luhan covers his mouth in shock. It’s the word  _ bitch _ with the black nails emoji that he’d seen girls in his class at school use; except theirs had been pink. 

He’s thankful when he reaches his stop and when he pushes his phone into his pocket, he pushes the thoughts of that feed away too. 

His feet are pounding the pavement, the church is on the next street and he can’t wait to go back home with his brother; so he can forget this night ever happened. 

Luhan turns the corner and sees the church, now club. It surprises him, it looks so different. Whoever developed it must have had a lot of money. There’s a line stretching down almost the whole length of the pavement. His tummy twists with nervousness because of the amount of people but he gathers all of his courage and presses on. 

There’s a small group of people smoking on the side wall of the club, Luhan has to squint to make out faces. There. The person he’s looking for his bringing  _ something _ to his lips. 

“Sehun!”

*

Sehun’s eyes snap open, he knows that voice; but that person wouldn’t be here. That person lives in a whole different world. The same voice repeats his name. No, this was actually happening. “Shit.” 

“What is it?” Jongin asks. 

Sehun watches his brother cross the street and make his way to him. Luhan places his hands on his hips and tries to look formidable. Sehun almost laughs. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Luhan’s voice is too high and soft to be threatening. 

“Fuck off Lu. Just go home.” Luhan’s cheeks pink at the use of such language. 

Jongin pipes up, “Sehun? Who is this?”

Sehun sighs, “This is my brother, Luhan.” 

“Brother?” Jongin smirks suggestively causing Luhan to look away. 

Sehun makes a noise of disgust and pulls at Jongin’s arm. “C’mon Jongin, let’s get back in the line.” 

“No Sehun. You’re not getting back in line, you’re coming home.”

“Make me. Anyway, I’d like to see you try.” Sehun shoots venomously at his brother. 

“Are you two always like this?” Jongin asks. 

Sehun glares at Jongin, “You - shut up.” 

The three of them join Baekhyun back in the line. He immediately looks interested, taking in Luhan’s doe-like face and slight features. “Ooh, he’s pretty. I don’t usually top but I’m willing to make an exception.”

“That’s my brother you’re talking about.”

“So?” Baekhyun looks at Luhan, “How about it?”

Luhan just shakes his head sheepishly. This makes Baekhyun laugh, “Well if you ever change your mind... Oh! The doors have opened!” Luhan thinks that this must be the owner of the Instagram feed he was looking through on the bus. 

Jongin leans down to Luhan, “Don’t mind Baekhyun, he’s a cockslut. I mean, I should know.” At this, Sehun rolls his eyes dramatically. Luhan looks scandalized. 

Baekhyun gives Jongin a look, “It’s not exactly hard to get into your pants is it, Jongin?” 

Sehun considers the remark, “That’s true.” Baekhyun and Sehun both laugh. 

The four of them reach the door, and the guard stops them. Luhan looks too innocent. All of a sudden, Luhan fears that he’s been caught out. That they’ll phone the police. That he’ll be arrested. To be honest, he’s not even meant to be here. He just wants to go home. 

Baekhyun slings his arm around the younger boy’s shoulders. “He’s with me.” Baekhyun gives the guard a sickly sweet smile. The guard let’s the four of them in. 

“How did you do that?” Luhan can’t help the way his voice shakes slightly. 

“It’s about who you know, baby.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with [Abbie <3~](https://twitter.com/ZllTA0)
> 
> [My Twitter~](https://twitter.com/TehPrincessLeia)
> 
> Kudos, Comment, all that jazz


	3. Two

It’s as if Luhan’s entered another world. As he walks through the doors with the other three, heavy bass music fills his ears and the smell of cigarettes and cheap booze fills his nose, every one of Luhan’s senses were tingling.

The interior of the club is huge, a dance floor takes up most of the floor space, the church altar is dominated by DJ equipment. There’s a bar stretching along the right wall and private booths along the left wall. A winding staircase behind the booths that has red carpet and gold banisters that leads to the upper level; that must be for more private functions, Luhan thinks.

An array of lights pulse along with the music, giving the room a purple ghoulish glow. People were already filling up the dance floor, their bodies entangled together. Luhan feels out of place. Baekhyun grabs his wrist and pulls him through the crowd, Luhan narrowly misses bumping into a couple gyrating into each other’s crotches. His eyes widen at the sight. The couple throws him a look of disgust in return.

Baekhyun leads him to one of the booths on the left side, and Sehun and Jongin soon follow them. Luhan and Sehun sit opposite each other next to the wall and Baekhyun and Jongin slide in next to them. Jongin pulls off his leather jacket and throws an arm around Sehun, who automatically leans towards his body. Jongin starts to whisper sweet-nothings into his ear.

Luhan gnaws at his lower lip, he wants to say something against it, and Sehun shoots him a look as if to say, _I dare you_ . Luhan doesn’t. Sehun replies with a smug smirk, _told you_.

Baekhyun places both hands on the table, “Drinks, anyone?”

Sehun and Jongin both reply with, “Usual, please.” They’re both too busy focusing on what’s being said between them.

Luhan is about to say no, but the sprite-like creature is already gone. Jongin begins to fish for something out of his pocket, it’s the shape of a cigarette, but from its handmade appearance, Luhan guesses that it isn’t. Jongin passes Sehun a lighter and he rolls the wheel, the flame igniting. The flame lights up whatever it is that Jongin has between his fingers and Sehun watches with interest when he takes the first drag. The smell coming off the object is earthy and Luhan’s sure this isn’t what normal cigarettes smell like, his dad had smoked cigars in their living room before so he was pretty sure of his knowledge.

Luhan knows he has no right whatsoever in making remarks about what Jongin does but when Sehun takes the peculiar stick, Luhan knows he has to say something.

“Sehun? What are you doing?!” His voice is shrill, and he inwardly curses it.

His older brother rolls his eyes before he speaks, “Jesus, just chill out Lu. It’s just a bit of weed, you’re embarrassing yourself.”

Luhan furrows his brow and his mouth snaps shut. He’s suddenly hyper aware, that the boy with suggestive eyes and pink hair is regarding him with curious eyes, “So. Luhan, right?” The younger boy nods and waits for Jongin to continue, “What brings you out for a night on the wild side?”

He blinks a few times, trying to figure out the right way to phrase it. He shrugs, “I noticed that Sehun was tagged in a photo and I came out to bring him home.”

“How motherly of you.” Sehun quips and Luhan looks down self-consciously, his cheeks pinking again.

“That’s pretty cute. You’re concerned about your brother.” Jongin flashes a smile. “But I assure you, your brother is safe with me.” His smile soon turning into a smirk as he looks Sehun up and down but quickly directs himself back to Luhan.

But before either one of the Oh brothers have a chance to reply, Baekhyun is returning with their drinks. He passes the four drinks out. Beer for Jongin. Smirnoff and coke for Sehun. Smirnoff Ice for Luhan. Cosmopolitan for himself.

Baekhyun flops down in his seat, “The bar was a nightmare, I had at least three thirteen year olds ask me to buy them something.”

“And did you?” Sehun looks up at him.

“Of course I did, I’m not a stiff.” Jongin snorts at Baekhyun’s statement.

“Funny, you could have fooled me.”

“Sehun, shut him up.” Baekhyun turns his attention to Luhan, “So how old are you, we never asked.”

Luhan tucks his bottom lip into his mouth before he answers, “I’m sixteen.”

Jongin’s eyebrow cocks at that and he’s thankful Sehun doesn’t notice.

Luhan eyes his drink suspiciously, “Um - what is this?”

“It’s vodka and lemonade babe, I didn’t know what you liked so I guessed.”

“My mum doesn’t like me drinking fizzy drinks.” Luhan shrugs.

“Lu, you act like a fucking saint. For one day, just live a little.” Sehun punctuates this by taking a drag of the homemade stick.

Under his brother’s encouragement, Luhan takes a sip. It’s bubbly and lemony, he decides he doesn’t dislike it. He gives a cautious smile. After a while, Luhan remains quiet, as their booth lulls into conversation; the older three sharing the strange stick between them.

“So Baekhyun, has anything gotten better with your mum?” Jongin asks, his brow furrowing with concern.

Baekhyun shakes his head, “No, that bitch doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

That throws Luhan for a loop; why would he think such a thing about his mother? He coughs softly from the smoke.  

Baekhyun looks at him, “Oh shit, sorry.” He quickly goes to waft the smoke away from Luhan before an idea strikes him, “Would you like to try it?”

Luhan looks to Sehun for approval, he suddenly wants to fit in with his brother’s friends, to be liked, to be popular. He smiles with relief when Sehun nods and passes it to him. It’s so strange, not even an hour ago he wanted to be back on that bus going home but now he’s about to smoke something with no intention of leaving. He places the stick in his mouth and breathes in. His throat feels as if it’s on fire. He coughs and splutters, quickly giving it back.

Sehun laughs at him.

Jongin comes to his defence, “Hey, it’s okay. We were all beginners once. You should have seen Sehun.” Sehun casts him a livid glare and Jongin shuts up. But Jongin knows he’s in the shitter when Sehun shrugs his arm off him.

Baekhyun looks down at the ground, sensing the atmosphere getting awkward; he sucks in a breath. He exhales quickly, “Ooh! Chanyeol’s set is coming up! I’m going to go see him.”

Luhan is about to ask who Chanyeol is, but Baekhyun disappears. He is left with his brother in a sassy temper. Great.

Jongin tries to salvage Sehun’s good mood, “Babe, I didn’t mean it like that. You were cute when you started smoking.” Sehun folds his arms - it didn’t work. Jongin’s chest deflates, trying to figure out what to do. Luhan can tell when he has an idea because his mouth pulls up into a smirk; that must be his signature.

Luhan watches as Jongin leans closer to Sehun and presses his lips to the underside of his jaw. “C’mon baby, don’t be mad…” His voice is pure caramel, enticing and seductive. Luhan wonders if he’d do anything Jongin said, were he to use that tone on him.

“A-are y-you two dating?” He asks. His answer is Sehun moaning because Jongin had tugged on his ear with his teeth. Luhan takes that as a yes. He suddenly feels like he shouldn’t be watching this. He busies himself with his phone; there’s two notifications from Instagram, _kimjjong and baekslut69 are now following you_ . He beams at his phone, _oh my goodness_. Could this be the beginning to becoming popular?

He doesn’t notice the next sounds that fall out of Sehun’s mouth when Jongin reaches for the zip on his jeans.

Sehun whines, “Jongin-” he pants, “-not here.” Jongin grunts and moves his hand away. Sehun sinks back into the older’s body. Sehun’s in a better mood. Balance is restored.

Baekhyun returns dragging behind him a very tall man with red hair, that absently reminds Luhan of a giraffe. “Whoa, can we stop the softcore porn in front of the minor please.” Baekhyun makes a sound of disapproval but there is really no malice behind it.

“Is this your boyfriend, Baekhyun?” Luhan asks him curiously. It surprises him how comfortable he is with the idea of two guys dating. Something his parents would never approve of.

Baekhyun pulls the taller man to where he was sitting before he’d left and sits in the taller man’s lap, “If you wanna call him that, sure.” He turns his head and they kiss. It makes Luhan’s cheeks pink when they start to exchange saliva. When their lips part, the newcomer looks dizzy and he looks vaguely over Luhan.

“Guys, who is this?”

Luhan musters his courage to speak for himself, before anyone else does, “I’m Sehun’s younger brother, Luhan.”

The taller man shoots him a smile, “Huh, you’re cute.”

Baekhyun is quick to reply, “Don’t get any ideas, unless they involve me.” At that the taller throws his head back and laughs, “I’m Chanyeol by the way.” He has his hands comfortably on either one of Baekhyun’s thighs.

Baekhyun, however, is looking up at upper level of the club; he’s daydreaming, he’s not looking for anyone in particular. Until that person in particular looks at him. His back straightens, and swallows. He tries to brush his sudden nerves off, “Er, excuse me guys; I have to go see someone about a dog.” He slides off Chanyeol’s lap and he let’s him go. Luhan wants to know where he’s going but Jongin catches his eye and shakes his head.

*

Baekhyun makes his way up the red and gold staircase, trying to calm his nerves; he has no reason to be nervous. The upper level is bathed in a deep blue light that makes it look intimidating. Baekhyun isn’t intimidated. He’s done this plenty of times before.

He sees that particular person who summoned him in a booth that’s more secluded than the others. He has to pass couples whose bodies are intertwined with one another, in the explicit sense. He didn’t want to see a girl riding whoever she was riding to be honest. Girls creep him out and their moaning creeps him out even further.

When he reaches the table he stops and surveys the three men surrounding it. All three men have blond hair. The one closest to him smiles up at Baekhyun with a blissed-out expression; he’s fucking stoned. He has a girl on his lap who is kissing his neck but he’s not paying any attention to her. “Hello Yixing,” Baekhyun whispers.

The oldest, Kris, inclines his head and casually gestures Baekhyun to step forward. His eyes are serious with the task at hand. Baekhyun glances at the table. There’s a bong and an ashtray and some weed scattered around wads of cash. They’re counting their profit of the club from the past week.

“I need you to go on a job for me on Monday night, alright?” It’s a question but Baekhyun knows the only answer is yes.

He nods his head, “Sure.”

“Come to me first to get the goods, go to the exchange then come back to give me the profit.”

Baekhyun had done this countless times before but Kris always liked to go through the plan before the deal was set in motion. Baekhyun nods his head again.

Kris makes another gesture with his fingers, Baekhyun was dismissed.

The third male at the table leans towards Kris to whisper in his ear, while giving Baekhyun the foulest look, “I don’t know why you keep that dirty bitch around.” Tao knows Baekhyun can hear him, he just doesn’t give a shit.

“He’s useful to the business Tao.” Kris defends. Baekhyun gives Tao the sweetest smile he can muster, but Tao is looking at him with sharp eyes and an even sharper smirk; they both know Tao’s worth more, in every sense. Tao slides his hand over Kris’ thigh.

Baekhyun passes Kris a few notes, “Weed?” He obliges by giving the younger a small bag of the substance and swipes the money.

Tao scoffs at Kris, acting as if Baekhyun hadn’t spoken, “I bet he’s good for business, the slut.” He turns his his attention to Yixing, “What do you think about that whore?”

Yixing shrugs in his dazed state, “He’s sweet, you just have to get to know him.” Tao scoffs again.

Baekhyun allows himself a triumphant smile. “I’ll send you details over the weekend.” Kris says, punctuating that their debrief was over.

*

The five of them stumble out of the club, maybe slightly a little bit on the drunk side of tipsy. Sehun is leaning his weight against Jongin, who is probably the most sober out of all of them. “C’mon let’s get to the car then.” They wander away from the club.

“Oh Jongin, I’m going home with Chanyeol tonight, so don’t worry about me.” Baekhyun says.

“That’s cool, I’ll see you tomorrow at school, though right?” (Luhan gives a thumbs-up randomly before he gives a little giggle).

Baekhyun nods at Jongin, he goes to hug him but it’s rather difficult as Sehun nuzzles his nose in Jongin’s neck. Baekhyun hugs the Oh brothers next, each giving them a kiss on the cheek. “Luhan, come out with us next time; tonight was fun.”

Baekhyun retreats, sliding his hand into Chanyeol’s. “Bye guys!” Baekhyun blows a kiss over his shoulder and waves as he and Chanyeol part ways with Jongin and the rest of the gang.

The three of them reach the car and Jongin fiddles with the lock before it latches open. Sehun yanks open the door and sinks into the passenger seat, Luhan dives into the back seat.

The ride back to the Oh house is mostly uneventful; except for when Sehun had reached for Jongin’s crotch and he almost swerved the car into a tree. Luhan had just laughed.

“Jeez Sehun not while I’m driving.”

Sehun had pouted at him, but they were close to the house so Sehun had to work on sobering up.

Jongin parks the car a slight way from the house so no one catches them. Sehun leans over to kiss him goodbye, it was one of those fleeting, leave you wanting more kisses. Jongin was certainly breathless. “Bye babe.”

Sehun gets out of the car and Luhan is quick to follow him, giving Jongin a quick bye as well. The brothers walk back to the house as quietly as possible, Sehun looks at his phone, it’s 1:32am. Sehun jerks his head at Luhan and leads him to the back of the house and to the tree which is conveniently close to their bedroom window.

Sehun climbs up first, when he reaches the window he grabs the key he keeps hidden under a plant pot on the sill to open the window. He dives into the bedroom. Luhan had just gaped at him the entire time, obviously still a little tipsy.

“Lu, you fucking shit, climb up. Do you want to get caught?” At Sehun’s words, Luhan grabs at the bark and starts to climb up. When Luhan gets to the top, Sehun helps him back into their room by pulling him through the window. They land on their backs with a soft thud on the floor.

Sehun scrambles to get his shoes off and lock the window, praying to God that no one had woken up and heard them. Luhan also gets his shoes off and strips into his pyjamas to get into bed. Sehun just flops onto his bed with his clothes still on, he can’t be fucked to get changed.

“Good night Sehun.”

“Goodnight Luhan.” A beat of silence passes between them.

“Thank you for the awesome night.” Luhan gushes in the darkness.

Sehun smiles slightly and they both drift off to sleep. School will be killer in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with [Abbie <3~](https://twitter.com/ZllTA0)
> 
> [My Twitter~](https://twitter.com/TehPrincessLeia)
> 
> Comment and Kudos <3


	4. Three

With a groan, Sehun fumbles for his phone to turn off his alarm. He did not get enough sleep, but hey, no rest for the wicked. He rolls off the bed, still in his clothes from the night before. He looks over to Luhan, he has his duvet up by his ears, obviously reluctant to get out of bed. Sehun pads over and rips the duvet off his brother’s body. Luhan writhes, suddenly cold. 

“Give it back!” He whines petulantly. 

“No, get up; we have school.” Sehun says matter-of-factly. 

Luhan keeps whining, “Why did we go out last night?”

“ _ We _ didn’t. I did and you followed me so it’s your own fault. Now get up.” Sehun balls the duvet up and throws it at him. 

“Boys! Breakfast is ready!” Their mother calls up the stairs and that sends them into a frenzy, searching for clean shirts and theirs blazers. They pull them on hurriedly and rush down the stairs, both trying to smooth their uniforms down. 

Their mother places the last of the breakfast plates on the table as they find their seats.  

The brothers each put bacon, pancakes, eggs and sausages onto their plates, before they start to eat. Luhan is slumped in his seat, not used to waking up with a hangover. Sehun smirks, having done this many times before. 

“Luhan?” Their mother asks him, with just the right amount of concern.

“Just a headache mum, I must have slept badly.” It surprises him how easily the lie comes to him. 

Breakfast is a more relaxed affair because their father leaves for work early before anyone else in the house wakes up. 

“Boys?” Their mother asks when they’re about halfway through their meal. There’s a certain lilt to her voice that both Luhan and Sehun can’t quite figure out. Better to feign innocence. 

“Yes mother?” Sehun replies cooly. 

“What time did you two get back last night?”

Shit. Luhan’s stumped for an answer. Sehun covers them. 

“About 10:30. Taeyeon said she needed help with her English homework so I was more than happy to help.” Sehun flashes a beaming grin, and being the first born, the favourite child: he gets away with it. He and Luhan make eye contact before they share a knowing smile. Sulli, their little sister, doesn’t miss it.

When breakfast is over, Sehun and Luhan dash up the stairs to finish off getting ready for school. They brush their teeth, pull on their school shoes. As they go to make their way downstairs again, they grab their coats, keys, fully charged phones, books and their bookbags. 

Luhan is almost bursting with how much he wants to talk about the night before, but he knows he has to wait until they are out the front door. Sehun presses his palm to the younger’s arm in a way of calming him. 

“How’re you getting to school today?”

“We’ll walk, mother.” It was common for Sehun to speak for the both of them. He turns towards the door and steps out of the house, pacing ahead and Luhan has to run to keep up. He shouts a hurried, “Bye mum!” behind him.

Sehun digs a pair of headphones out of his bookbag before plugging them into his phone and jamming them into his ears. It’s some Korean pop music he likes to listen to. The bass keeps time with his pace of walking. His mind and thoughts float somewhere else. 

After a moment, he sees Luhan next to him  _ vibrating _ with the need to start talking. Sehun yanks a bud out, “Go on then.”

“Oh my goodness!” It was a wonder Luhan’s excitement was barely contained inside the house. “Last night was incredible. I really enjoyed myself. It was great meeting your friends. I’m not going to lie, I was a little apprehensive at first because they looked so  _ rugged _ . But they’re actually really nice. Do you think they liked me? They seemed to like me. Sehun, what do you think?” 

“Before or after you insult my friends?”

Luhan’s eyes blow wide, “I didn’t- I didn’t mean--”

“Oh I know, you didn’t mean  _ rugged _ that way. I just wanted to see the look on your face. But I agree, they seemed to like you; particularly Baekhyun but he’s friendly with everyone regardless of whether he wants to fuck them or not.” Sehun exhales, “But I swear to God, if you bring Kyungsoo with you next time we go out I will kill you.”

“Next time?” Luhan almost jumps with glee.

Sehun stares at him, “Not if you do that again.” He gives another sigh, “Let’s just get to school.” 

*

Luhan keeps dozing off in English class that morning. Kyungsoo, his best friend, sits behind him and keeps trying to get his attention by balling up bits of paper and throwing them with great precision. Luhan whines in protest and moves so he’s more comfortable. The bell rings, forcing him awake. He slides his books into his bag, missing what the homework is; but he’ll ask Kyungsoo later. 

He walks out of the classroom, rubbing his eyes, he feels Kyungsoo come up next to him. 

“What’s wrong? You never sleep in class.” 

“I went out last night.” Luhan whines, still sleepy. 

Kyungsoo grabs his arm, “You did what?”

With a sigh, Luhan takes hold of the strap of Kyungsoo’s bag and pulls him outside into the grounds of the school. It’s lunch time so no one will care. Luhan finds a patch of grass under a tree and promptly sits down, dragging Kyungsoo with him. 

“What?” He asks, confusion clear on his face. 

“I went out with Sehun and his friends last night.” Luhan rummages through his bag to get his phone. Phones are strictly forbidden at school, he hides it under his coat. He shows Kyungsoo the selfie of Sehun and Baekhyun from the night before. Luhan offers more of an explanation, “I saw this picture and went out to bring Sehun home. But I ended up going into the club with them.”

“Club?!”

Luhan shrugs, obviously sheepish, “Yeah.” Then he brightens, “But one of Sehun’s friends is really hot.”

Kyungsoo squints his eyes skeptically, “Show me.” 

Luhan is quick to bring up  _ kimjjong’ _ s profile. 

“Oh my goodness,” Kyungsoo whispers quietly, as if he’s witnessing a picture of an angel. The picture is the best one Luhan could have chosen, it was a picture of Jongin looking flirtatiously at the camera and he’s playing with his mouth. The caption is  _ hit me up~ _ . Luhan  _ may _ have stalked his profile when he went to the bathroom this morning. 

Both he and Kyungsoo come from standard Catholic families, packaged prettily with homophobia and condescension. But Kyungsoo and Luhan had decided from the beginning that there was too much beauty in the world to spend their lives worrying about something they couldn’t change. 

“His name’s Jongin and he seems pretty close to my brother.”

“How close?”

Luhan replies with wide eyes, meaning they were  _ intimate _ . 

“Oh.” Kyungsoo is quick to catch on, “It’s a shame, he’s attractive.”

“I know.” Luhan whines again and gives a shrug of his shoulders and makes a face. 

“What are you two twinks doing?”

They whip their heads round to see the source of the new voice. It was Sehun. Guilt quickly paints their faces. 

“Nothing.” Luhan lies and pays no attention to the word twink, but he scrambles to hide the phone. 

“Not going to lie, it looks like you’re jerking each other off under that coat. But hey, no judgement.” Kyungsoo goes pink.

“Piss off, Sehun.”

“Oh brother, after one night of hanging out with me and you’re already using  _ bad _ language.” Sehun adjusts the strap of his bag, “Anyway, whatever. Bye, losers.” He walks back into the building. 

When Sehun is out of sight, Kyungsoo says, “Maybe I should follow this  _ kimjjong _ .”

*

Sehun is in one of the bathrooms by the library, on the phone to Jongin and he glares at anyone who comes in. 

“Jongin- _ ah _ .” Sehun gives a lilt to his voice, making him sound as if he’s moaning Jongin’s name.

“What?” On the other end of the line, the word is broken like Jongin just got uncomfortable. 

“I’ve run out of cigarettes and I need some. I need a way of coping with this fucking place. And I have Religious Studies next and I swear if I have to write another sentence about God, I will scream.”

Jongin gives a groan before answering, “Meet me in my car in ten minutes.”

“Sure thing, babe.” 

Not even ten minutes later, Sehun is opening the passenger door to Jongin’s car. His mouth parts and his eyebrows raise as he realises that Jongin’s school trousers are undone. Jongin has his head thrown back against the headrest, a sheen of sweat glistening against his neck. 

“Looks like you had some fun without me…” Sehun says as he lowers himself into the passenger seat.

Jongin lazily leans across to press a kiss below Sehun’s ear, “I couldn’t wait. You sounded hot on the phone.” 

Sehun pulls away, giving Jongin a chiding look that said,  _ patience _ .  He reaches into Jongin’s school bag and takes out a packet of smokes and places it into his own bag.

“Hey!” The older protests, and Sehun just shrugs. 

“You can buy more, can’t you?”

Jongin sinks back into the leather, “Fine, take them.”

Sehun, eyes bright with mischief, moves across the dash to pull the older into a kiss. “Thank you,” he breathes against his plush lips. Jongin replies by circling his arm around his waist, holding Sehun against him.

Sehun doesn’t know what he missed in Religious Studies, but what he learns in that car is something he’ll never forget. 

*

“I missed you in Art today, Jongin.” Baekhyun rests his chin on his hands, nestled deep inside their booth. It’s a bigger one than last night - room enough for the five people who sit there. Baekhyun casts a glance at Sehun, knowing full well he was the culprit of Jongin’s absence.  

Luhan looks at them, wondering what information he’s missing. He’s about to ask but Sehun clears his throat and changes the subject. “Why don’t you get us all a drink?” 

Baekhyun rises, holding Sehun’s gaze. He walks over to the bar, leaving Luhan and Sehun watching him go and Jongin fiddling about with his phone. 

Baekhyun leans on the bar counter and tries to get the bartender’s attention. “Hey Minnie!”

Minseok whips his head around and comes to Baekhyun straight away, as they’re both mutual friends of Kris and Yixing. “What can I get for you?”

“All the usuals please and I guess a Smirnoff Ice for Luhan.”

“Is that the new kid?” Minseok’s smile is bright. 

“Yeah, he’s cute isn’t--”

“Hey, Baekhyun.” He knows that voice. Baekhyun turns around, meeting the older’s gaze. “You still with that rat Kris?”

“What do you think?” Baekhyun’s voice becomes defensive and his eyes flash in a challenge. 

Jongdae shifts his weight back, “C’mon Baekhyun, we both know Kris is a piece of shit. I don’t know why you don’t want to work for me.”

“Because I don’t want to.”

“I guess that’s a fair reason. But seriously, I’ll probably pay you more than he does.”

“I don’t care.” Baekhyun faintly hears that the drinks are ready.

“Or maybe--”

“I said I don’t care.” The younger repeats. Jongdae throws a few notes onto the counter, paying for Baekhyun’s drinks. Baekhyun is about to give the money back but Jongdae is gone and Minseok has already accepted it and put it into the cash register. Baekhyun huffs and returns to the table with the drinks. 

*

Jongin doesn’t pull away immediately after dropping Sehun and Luhan off. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and opens Instagram.  _ PaperSinger is now following you. PaperSinger _ had started to direct message Jongin earlier in the night and Jongin had no reason not to reply. 

**PaperSinger** :  _ Hey~  _

**PaperSinger** :  _ I like that picture of you smoking… _

**kimjjong** :  _ lol which one? _

**PaperSinger** :  _ Hm, guess~ _

**kimjjong** : _The shirtless one?? ;)_

 **PaperSinger** : _All of them actually~ Hehe_

**kimjjong:** _ well I’m flattered _

**PaperSinger:** _ ;)  _

When he returns home, Jongin is the first one to exchange a picture. He doesn’t really care, he’s always been confident his body, his abs in particular. To boost his ego, the picture is well received. Jongin doesn’t think about Sehun once while talking to this  _ PaperSinger _ . But at the back of Jongin’s mind he feels a little twinge of guilt, but him and Sehun aren’t even dating so he doesn't have the right to feel guilty; and he can’t imagine Sehun being upset about it. 

Jongin tries to convince himself that this is fine, Sehun probably does this too, right?

He doesn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Emma](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1111943) for Beta-reading <3


	5. Four

It’s Sunday morning and church is boring and the home of ‘unconditional love’ stirs a hot bed of bad memories and hatred from a place Sehun usually has safely buried.Even watching his own little brother singing about the power and love of God makes him sick; these people were all of them liars.

The priest’s sermon preaches the importance of being good samaritans and good Christians but Sehun rolls his eyes at because he’s heard this before. It’s just a load of shit. Each passage that falls from the lips of the congregation, clustered together at the altar, is laced with warnings against the temptations of sin and the damnation that awaits sinners in Hell. But it comes from such sickly sweet smiles, and afterwards, they sing another hymn.

Sehun’s gaze follows Luhan and Kyungsoo as their voices join those of the other children of the congregation, their mouths hanging open, their eyes wide. As everyone begins to sing, Sehun clenches his jaw and keeps his lips firmly shut, his stomach twisting in revulsion. 

Beside him, he knows that his mother’s eyes shine with pride as she watches Luhan be a part of the church in such a wholesome way. Just like Sehun, not long ago. It feels like a lifetime. She lowers her head so she can speak in Sehun’s ear, “Oh, Sehunnie, I just don’t know why you ever gave choir up.”

He meets her gaze, eyes hard, mouth set into a firm line. “You know why,” he states, his voice brimming with disdain. For once, his mother ignores him and goes back to watching Luhan sing his heart out. 

*

Monday night, Baekhyun is waiting in a warehouse not far from the club. The cold bites at his hands and, looking at his phone, he just wants this over with already.. They’re late. He scoffs and folds his arms—he even went over to Kris’ extra early to get the pills so he wasn’t late for the exchange. 

The doors echo and heavy footfalls make their way towards Baekhyun, who smiles at them. It’s not a kind smile.

“I should bump up the price for being late.”

The newcomer comes to a stop a few feet away from Baekhyun. He’s spotty and has teeth missing: all the characteristics of an addict, “Shut it, faggot. Hand it over.”

Baekhyun glares but lowers to the ground and slides the bag over. The newcomer practically tears at it, ripping the contents out of it and hiding it in his clothes. Baekhyun steps closer to him, “Now put what you owe in that bag. You don’t want any trouble with Kris, do you?”

The newcomer’s eyes flash in fear; getting on the wrong side of Kris could mean anything. He produces the money and scrambles to stuff it into the bag. 

“Ah, no. Count it.” Baekhyun orders. 

The other man does, much to the approval of Baekhyun. Once he’s done, Baekhyun tells him to “Fuck off.” He flees, his feet drumming the concrete floor and the door echoes again as he leaves. 

Baekhyun casually goes over to the bag of money and picks it up onto his shoulder, zipping it up and lighting up a cigarette. He better get out here, in case there’s trouble. 

*

Baekhyun shifts the bag on his shoulder so the strap lays more comfortably. He raps his knuckles on the door and waits. He knows it's fucking late and how this is the worse side of town but the door opens and his fears disappear.

His mouth pulls up into a bright smile. Kris straightens as he realises who would greet him at this hour. His t-shirt hangs off his shoulders and a pair of slacks hang around his hips. He doesn’t really look like a drug dealer but then again Baekhyun doesn’t look like a drug courier. Kris peers out to see if anyone’s seen them, satisfied that anyone hasn’t, he moves for Baekhyun to step inside.

Baekhyun follows Kris through his house until he veers off into Kris’ office. He strides across the room, as if he’s been there before and ducks under the desk to get to the safe. Practiced fingers make quick of the dial and the latch pops open. Only two people in the whole world know the code. He drops the duffle bag to the ground and unzips it. He counts the notes of each wad of cash before placing it inside the safe. Baekhyun continues doing this until the bag is empty and he finds himself wandering through the house.

He finds Kris in his bedroom, sat in an armchair looking intently at some sheets of paper scattered on the table in front of him, Baekhyun doesn’t miss the tension in the older’s shoulders.

Kris doesn’t look up when he speaks, “How was the exchange?”

“Absolutely fine,” Baekhyun remains bright, “They didn’t give me any trouble.”

“Good.” Kris leans back into his chair but his eyes were still downcast, “They paid in full?”

The younger smiles, “Yep, it’s all in your safe. I counted thoroughly, but you can go double check if you want.”

The older stands abruptly, leaving Baekhyun standing almost awkwardly in his bedroom. He kicks off his shoes and socks and let’s his feet ease into the plush carpet. He pulls off his clothes, dumps them on the floor at his feet before he crawls onto the massive bed and waits for Kris to return from his office.

When he does, Kris shifts his weight, “I thought you’d go to Chanyeol’s tonight.”

“I thought I’d crash here.” A moment of tense silence passes between them.

Baekhyun finds it odd that Kris still isn’t really looking at him, as if the younger has done something wrong, “What? Don’t you trust me?” He can’t help the fact his voice shakes a little with fear, “What’s happened? I’ve been in your show since before I turned fifteen and I’ve haven’t disobeyed you since--”

Kris crosses the room without a word and presses his mouth to Baekhyun’s, his lips were full of frustration, perhaps it was just a tiring day, maybe it was something else. Baekhyun knew better than to ask. Kris pulls away to breathe and Baekhyun uses this time to let his body relax, his eyes flutter close and whimper, “Daddy.”

With a growl, Kris pulls Baekhyun’s legs so they’re splayed open and the younger’s back is flat against the mattress. Kris settles himself between Baekhyun’s thighs and runs his hands up the younger’s sides. Baekhyun hums at the way his daddy caresses him. He bites his lower lip, their eyes locking together. Oh, how Baekhyun has missed his daddy’s touch.

Kris marvels at the way Baekhyun looks; his skin pale but a vivid flush betrays him, his lips swollen, pink and his eyes wide seeking approval and validation. Kris ducks down for his lips to press against the younger’s neck.

His tongue licks against his skin before grazing his teeth over the same spot, hard enough to leave a mark. Baekhyun keens and squirms slightly. Kris is quick to hold him down against the bed but Baekhyun loves it. He sheepishly reaches out to pull at his daddy’s t-shirt and Kris moves to roughly pull the piece of clothing off before his mouth returns to his baby’s throat.

His mouth drops lower, between Baekhyun’s collarbones, his lips are soft but urgent; tender but not tame. Baekhyun was getting breathless, “Daddy… Daddy, can I touch?”

Kris replies by bringing his mouth up to his baby’s ear to whisper a hoarse, “ _ Yes _ .”

The younger’s hands are on him quicker than lightning. He sighs when he touches him, it’s been so long, almost too long. Kris’ body is solid, his strong muscles working underneath the skin. The older grounds his hips down to the younger’s causing them both to moan, knowing how hard they both were.

Kris’ mouth then continues its journey south, over the younger’s sternum then lower still to his belly. Baekhyun giggles slightly at the way it tickles before stifling the giggle by biting his lip. Kris resumes until his head his hovering over the younger’s boxers. His eyes flick up, they’re dark as he holds his baby’s gaze. Baekhyun’s teeth sink deeper into his bottom lip.

The older presses his lips to the tent in Baekhyun’s boxers, finding the younger so hard underneath his mouth. “Baby…” Kris breathes as he feels precome seep through the material. The older’s tongue begins to lap across the fabric making his baby writhe, causing all sorts of strange sensations. Kris holds his hips down roughly, perhaps hard enough for bruises to show in the morning. Baekhyun replies with a moan. He  _ loves _ it when Daddy plays rough.

“ _ Daddy _ …” Baekhyun simply whines, wanting Kris to give him more, to get to the good part but the older just keeps going, slowly, leisurely. It almost maddening. Baekhyun is so hard and he just wants his Daddy to let him come. But it's not that simple, it never is.

By the time his Daddy pulls away, Baekhyun’s boxers are soaked with saliva and precome; the thought of the mixture is a dizzy one and he justs wants to reach out to Kris--

Kris sits back on his knees, observing his little one before he’s ripping his boxers off him as if the garment is offensive. The cold air around his cock makes Baekhyun even harder if that were possible and something twist in his abdomen with want.

The older grabs hold of the younger’s legs and pushing them up towards his chest. He spreads them and for a giddy second Baekhyun thinks he’s going to stretch him open with his tongue; but no. Kris places teasing kisses on the inside of his thighs. Baekhyun keens when Kris begins to suck on the plush flesh there. Kris pulls away to see a mark forming, and he thinks of the next person to see the mark. Jealousy stirs in the pit of his stomach. He marks him again, this time bearing his teeth to nip at the soft skin.

“Oh please, more, Daddy, harder. _ Please _ .”

His daddy complies by colouring his other thigh in same manner. Kris looks up again to see his baby’s cock leaking. He flashes a smug smile. He flicks his tongue over the marks to sooth his skin, Baekhyun whimpers in reply.

Kris returns to hover above the younger, his eyes still dark and intense. He brings two fingers up to tap Baekhyun on the lips, a silent command to open his mouth. The younger’s lips part, slowly, his eyes conveying as much innocence as they could. His daddy knew how  _ naughty _ he was really. Baekhyun’s small tongue flicks out to his daddy’s fingers, before Kris is pressing them into his mouth.

His baby’s tongue swirling around them before sucking on them, coating them with his saliva. When Kris was satisfied with how slick his fingers were, he brought them down to Baekhyun’s hole. The younger’s back arches up towards Kris’ body.

Kris breathes out a laugh and Baekhyun looks at him oddly, “It’s nothing baby, you’re quite open already. Did you fuck yourself open before you came to me?”

Baekhyun licks his lips,  _ maybe _ .

His daddy gives him a look but his disapproval doesn’t reach his voice, “I let you off, if you promise not to do it again.”

The younger’s eyes light up and he nods frantically, “Yes, daddy, I promise, I’ll be a good boy.”

His promise is rewarded by Kris pushing his two fingers inside. There’s a slight burn but Baekhyun revels in it. Kris waits for a moment until his baby has adjusted to the intrusion. Baekhyun begins to mewl when Kris starts to scissor him open wider than his own fingers would stretch him. His hips buck up into the empty air.

The older has a vision of someone else fucking his baby open and jealousy curls at the back of his neck again. Kris pulls out his fingers and Baekhyun whines at the loss. The older grabs for a bottle of lube to slick his fingers properly before his fingers are back pushing inside his ring of muscle; the slide easier this time and his baby sighs. Kris watches as Baekhyun clenches around his fingers, making an obscene sound and Kris bites his lip. He starts to thrust his fingers in and out of his baby’s body making the little one moan. “Fuck. Daddy, yes.”

Kris places a kiss on Baekhyun’s knee, “You’re doing so well baby.” The older reaches his left hand up the smaller boy’s body, mapping his skin and leaving imprints in his flesh. Baekhyun hums at the touch and his eyes flutter shut, wanting to savour every second.

Kris relishes in every curve of his baby’s body, he thinks Baekhyun is so beautiful, so ready for him. Kris allows himself a smile and he quickly pinches a nipple and Baekhyun yelps, he looks down at his daddy to watch him press another kiss on his knee.

The older’s hand is still on Baekhyun’s chest, he reaches further to stroke the column of his neck. His baby inclines his head to let him to curl his fingers around his throat. A smile pulls at the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth, he’s trusts his daddy. They’ve done this before. Baekhyun’s daddy doesn’t apply any pressure yet, waiting for the younger to nod his head.

After a moment, Kris’ little one does and he answers by pushing his thumb against Baekhyun’s windpipe; only slightly at first and Baekhyun’s chest heaves, taking in as much oxygen as possible. Kris gradually increases the pressure and Baekhyun releases a choked moan and he loves it.

Kris presses further onto Baekhyun’s windpipe, cutting off his baby’s air supply and he watches his baby’s head loll back onto the pillow, his eyes slowly close and his mouth parts wide. Kris keeps his hand wrapped around his neck before letting his little one breathe again.

Baekhyun breathes a broken, “Daddy…” That earns him another kiss.

“Tell me what it is that you want, baby…”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, air burning back into his lungs, “I want you- I want you to fuck me Daddy.”

“Oh, baby, you make that sound so tempting…” Kris’ grip on his baby’s throat tightens again and Baekhyun’s head lolls to the side. His eyes pick out a golden halo of metal that has a dial set in it’s centre on the bedside table. Hazily, Baekhyun absently thinks that he’s seen it before but he can’t think of what it’s called.

Black begins to crowd the edges of his vision and Baekhyun is about to pass out but the older lets him breathe again. Oxygen welcome back into his lungs. When the younger opens his eyes again, his eyes focus on the halo of metal with the dial. A watch. He quickly thinks of who it could belong to; his daddy didn’t like wearing things around his wrists.

_ Oh _ .

Baekhyun, in his still quite foggy state is pulled into his daddy’s lap and his thighs are widespread around his hips. Kris lifts his baby up to sink him back down onto his slick hard cock. Baekhyun throws his head back when his daddy is sheathed inside him to the hilt. He wraps an arm around the older’s neck to pull him close. Kris begins to lap the sweat from Baekhyun’s collarbones and that makes the smaller boy roll his hips and shiver.

Baekhyun casts a glare over his shoulder to the watch on the bedside table. It stands for everything Baekhyun can’t have; everything he can’t be. The watch belongs to Tao. Tao is Kris’ boyfriend. Baekhyun remembers the fact venomously. Why does  _ Tao _ get to fuck Baekhyun’s daddy? His daddy is  _ his _ .

Envy slithers up Baekhyun’s nape, making him move his hips faster and his thighs to grip tighter around the older’s hips, possessively. His daddy replies with stronger, harder thrusts. Fuck, his daddy is so big inside him.

The younger boy keeps looking at the watch as he claws his fingernails down Kris’ back, painting crimson lines that will surely remain for a while, Baekhyun thinks triumphantly. Kris lets out a harsh groan and bites down on the juncture of Baekhyun’s neck.

Kris’ little one moans, “Fuck me harder, daddy, please.”

The older circles an arm around Baekhyun’s waist, keeping him against his chest while he thrusts his hips up harder; salacious sounds echoing throughout the bedroom. Baekhyun reaches up to card his fingers tightly into his daddy’s hair. Kris’ cock hits his baby’s prostate and Baekhyun swears he can see stars. Yes, this is what he craved, to be fucked open until he was screaming - begging to come.

“More! Please, Daddy, I want to come, let me come.”

Kris’s breath is hot against his chest and Baekhyun knows he’s close because his hips are stuttering. Baekhyun moves his hips in earnest to match him. He moans loudly at Kris’ ear.

“Come for me baby.” Kris emphasises his words with one last snap of his hips and they’re both coming. Come splatters both their chests and coats the insides of Baekhyun’s walls. The younger’s body sags against his daddy’s strong frame. Kris supports him as he pulls out, causing them both to groan.

Baekhyun wriggles back up the bed to pull down the covers. Kris watches with a smirk to see his come trickle back out of his baby’s puffy hole. He squeezes his little one’s arse, pressing a finger to his rim; trying in vain to keep his come inside him. Baekhyun looks up at his daddy over his shoulder with a sly smile, he bites his lip as he pushes his arse up into his his daddy’s hand.

Kris pulls away and his baby whines at the loss. “Baby, open your mouth.”

Baekhyun obeys almost immediately. Kris brings his finger, smeared with his own come up to his baby’s mouth. “Taste.” Kris orders and Baekhyun pushes his tongue out, ready. Kris places his finger there and the younger sucks it clean.

“Good, Daddy’s so proud of you.” Baekhyun beams at the praise and his daddy smiles in return, “Let’s get into bed little one.”

*

Baekhyun wakes to the scraping sound of Kris pulling the curtains across the window; letting golden light stream through. He wriggles in the sheets before he sighs, sitting up and pushing the sheets off his legs, the light from the sun warming them. He looks blearily to Kris, his mind still foggy with sleep. He rubs his eyes to focus. He sees that Kris has pulled on a pair of black boxers.

Kris turns to greet the younger, “Good morning, Baekhyun.” He allows himself to smile. “Your hair’s a mess.”

Baekhyun’s hand automatically goes to his hair to assess the damage done, and he looks down, smiling sheepishly. There’s still dried come staining his thighs.

“You’re wearing my t-shirt.” Kris observes, Baekhyun doesn’t miss the distance in his voice.

“Yeah, I pulled it on when I couldn’t sleep.” He meets Kris’ gaze. “Come back to bed.”

Kris looks away from him and back out the window again. Baekhyun bites at the inside of his cheek and casts a glance over at the clock.

“ _ Shit! _ ”

Kris whips his head back to Baekhyun, “What is it?”

“I’m late for school!” Baekhyun jumps out of bed in a blind panic and scrambles for his bag, dashing into the bathroom to get changed. Kris’ brow furrows. Barely moments later, Baekhyun reemerges from the bathroom in his school uniform. His white shirt is untucked, his tie is askew and the collar of his blazer is turned up. He walks over to Kris to place a tentative kiss on the back of his neck. “I gotta go, I’ll see you later.” The boy hurries out of Kris’ house.

Kris is left standing by the window and his mind replays images of the past eight hours in his head. His brain unwilling to fathom how he feels about it just yet.

_ Wait... _

Baekhyun had had his uniform in his bag when he came over last night? Did that mean Baekhyun planned the whole thing? Kris gives a small laugh of disbelief.  _ That little shit. _

Baekhyun walks through a few alleyways to get onto to the main road to continue his journey to school. He reaches into his blazer pocket and pulls out a cigarette and a spare lighter that he swiped from Kris’ bedside table. He spins the wheel and lights the death stick. He brings it to his lips with a smug smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Emma](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1111943) for Beta-reading <3


	6. Five

Jongin leans back in his chair behind his desk, contemplating whether or not to call or text Baekhyun and ask where the hell he is. He never let him know where he was staying last night so Jongin’s a bit worried about him.The door to the classroom swings open and Jongin lifts his head to see who enters. He sighs with relief when he realises it’s Baekhyun walking in, his neck covered in hickeys and faint bruises made by fingertips, his hair a little messy. There are also faint circles beneath his surprisingly make up free eyes. 

“Baekhyun!” His teacher booms, “Do you have a reason for being late?”

Baekhyun smirks and Jongin knows that look, but Baekhyun replies cooly. “No sir. Sorry.” 

He hurries to take his seat next to Jongin.

“So where did you stay last night?”Jongin asks, curious about who could have marked up his best friend. 

Baekhyun bites his lip smugly. “No one you know.” 

“I find that doubtful, but I’m guessing it wasn’t Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun meets his gaze but doesn’t reply. 

“Kim! Byun! I would prefer it if you actually did some work this lesson,” their art teacher calls across the room. The boys get out their sketchpads and pencils and look over to the board to see what their assignment was. They don’t talk about Baekhyun’s evening for the rest of the class. 

By the end of the class both Jongin and Baekhyun have drawn a pair of bottles made of coloured glass—a still life, as their teacher likes to call it. All Baekhyun wants to do are the photography assignments. 

Before he was kicked out of his mum’s house, the walls of his bedroom were covered in photographs. Originally Baekhyun started with nature photography, but as he got older, he became more interested in aesthetics and people. This was later reflected on his Instagram profile. Photos he’d taken, photos other people had taken—the simple idea of capturing emotions in still images was fascinating to him. He wanted to capture moments. Make them slow down, but keep them alive. Sometimes Baekhyun couldn’t even explain it himself. 

The bell rings and Baekhyun, Jongin and their classmates rise from their seats before making a mad dash for the courtyard. 

“Smoke?” Jongin offers. 

“Sure,” Baekhyun agrees, and they walk around the back of the Art Department, by the bike sheds. They both sit on the grass, Baekhyun crossing his legs and Jongin leaning against the shed and bringing his knees to his chest. 

“Chanyeol called me last night. He didn’t know where you were—he was pretty worried, Baek.”

“He doesn’t need to be, I’m a big boy and I can take care of myself.” The smaller replies, but Jongin doesn’t miss the way he smiles slightly. 

Jongin takes out a cigarette and lights it before passing one to Baekhyun. Baekhyun leans towards Jongin to let him light it. Baekhyun smiles around the stick. 

Conversation lulls for a while and Baekhyun stares at Jongin as they take drags of their smokes. 

The taller suddenly looks self conscious, “What?”

“You really like Sehun, don’t you?” Baekhyun studies his face. Jongin’s heart drops. What if Baekhyun can see it written on his face that he’d been messaging  _ PaperSinger?  _ His stomach churns with guilt. However, Baekhyun takes the silence for a confirmation that he does like Sehun and promptly changes the subject.

“Can you remember when we were a thing?”

Jongin licks his bottom lip before he sinks his teeth into it. “Yeah…” His knees drop open, giving Baekhyun a seductive look. 

The smaller pushes Jongin’s shoulder playfully, “Shut up or I’ll tell Sehun about the time you made me wear a skirt.”

All colour drains from Jongin’s face, “Please don’t.” Baekhyun throws his head back and laughs at him. 

After the laughter dies down, the two fall into a comfortable silence. Baekhyun is the one to break it again.

“You should probably tell Sehun how you feel about him. He isn’t going to wait for you forever you know.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jongin can’t help the edge that colours his voice. 

The smaller shrugs, “I’m just saying, Jongin, I know I’m not exactly one to give advice about this kinda stuff but Sehun really does like you, and I think it's cruel to cling to him like he's yours but not give him the security that he wants or needs.” Baekhyun stops for Jongin to process his words before speaking again. “You need to communicate with Sehun but clearly you seem more than happy to be messaging someone else.” 

“Shut up! You’re one to talk, communication?! Do you and Chanyeol talk about you fucking other people then?”

“Don’t turn this around on me, Jongin. This conversation isn’t about me.”

Jongin’s voice rises, “Oh, that’s refreshing because  _ everything’s _ about you. Even when we were together, it was all about you!”

“Jongin! Can you just listen to what I’m saying right now?”

“All I ever did was listen, Baekhyun!” Jongin grabs his bag and stands to his full height. “Whatever, I’m leaving.” He starts to walk back towards the main buildings of the school, and Baekhyun is left sitting on the ground just as it starts to rain. 

With a heave of his chest in frustration, Baekhyun grabs at his bag and pulls out his phone. He scrolls through the contacts before selecting a name. It didn’t matter whose name it was, Baekhyun dials it. 

When the person on the other end picks up, Baekhyun makes his voice sultry and seductive. “Wanna fuck?” 

*

The guy Baekhyun called is ripping his school blazer off him; they’re inside the back of his car, not that far from the school gates. 

Baekhyun gives a couple of half-hearted moans, trying to spur his fuck on. He just wants to forget the argument he had with Jongin. And this is the only way he knows how. He’s rough, they always are. Big grabby hands that make him feel claustrophobic. Baekhyun tries not to think about it as they each undo each other’s trousers. 

“Fuck, Baek…” The twenty-nine year old man moans as Baekhyun takes his tiny dick into his hand. It doesn’t take long for him to grow hard from Baekhyun stroking him. 

Baekhyun bites his lip, before sighing slightly and he bends forward to swipe his tongue over the head of one of smallest dicks he’s actually ever seen. It actually takes quite a lot for Baekhyun not to laugh. The man’s hand takes hold of the younger’s tresses of hair and pulls, perhaps a little too roughly but Baekhyun complies by circling his tongue around the head again before dropping lower, flicking his tongue along a vein. He takes him into his mouth.

The guy’s hips jump up and Baekhyun thinks he’s about to gag but he pulls out slightly for the smaller to breathe. He bobs his head a few times before pulling off completely with a pop and Baekhyun sits back on his knees, between his fuck’s legs. 

“Baek, take off your school shirt for me.” 

The boy licks his lips and begins to unbutton his shirt slowly, one by one before sliding the material off his shoulders…

*

After they’ve fucked, Baekhyun takes time to lie on top of his fuck’s chest, but they don’t utter a word to each other. They’ve been on the back seat for a while before Baekhyun speaks, “What time is it?” 

“I don’t know. 3:30?” 

“Oh shit.” Baekhyun starts to move of him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I have someone I promised to meet.” As soon as the words leave his lips Baekhyun curses himself; but he busies himself with getting dressed.

“What the fuck?” The guy exclaims, he’s officially pissed off. The younger avoids his gaze. But for split second, he looks up and through the back window. He recognises the car that pulls into the school grounds.

“Oh fuck, oh shit.” Baekhyun whispers, taking hold of his bag.

“Get out. Get the fuck out.” The guy shouts and pushes the smaller out the car, causing him to stumble onto the pavement. The guy lowers the car window and throws a few notes at Baekhyun, punctuating the action with, “Fucking faggot,” before he drives away. 

Baekhyun, feeling dejected and used, starts to cry. Sobs rack his chest but he sprints back into one of the school building, hoping that Chanyeol hasn’t seen him. He hides in one of the bathrooms, trying to control his breathing and stop the tears from flowing. 

Not fifteen minutes later, the bell rings signalling the end of the day. Baekhyun sniffles and shuffles out of school and into Chanyeol’s car.

Chanyeol greets him with a bright smile, and that almost makes the younger want to cry again. Chanyeol’s smile fades rapidly, “Baekhyun?” 

He looks up at the older, his brow furrowed and his mouth downturned. 

“What are those on your neck?” The older asks, gesturing to the hickeys colouring Baekhyun’s throat.

Baekhyun’s hand flies to his neck, trying in vain to cover the hickeys he’d gotten the night before. 

Chanyeol scoffs and turns on the engine. “Look, I know you sleep around, so there’s no point covering it up.” Usually such a statement wouldn’t bother Baekhyun, but it was how Chanyeol had said it; as if Baekhyun was something to be used at times.

Baekhyun keeps his hands in his lap and looks out the window, looking anywhere but Chanyeol. Guilt gnaws at him; he can’t imagine how Chanyeol would react if he finds out it was Kris that had fucked him the night before. Kris was one person Chanyeol didn’t know about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Emma](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1111943) for Beta-reading <3


	7. Six

The following Friday comes along with unsuspected ease. Earlier in the week, Sehun and Luhan’s parents announced that they were going for a long weekend away with their sister, Sulli, that Friday. Sehun helps them pack, with a smile that his parents read as a pleasant one. 

“We’ll see you Monday evening when we get back, alright?” Their father says.

“Yes, father.” Sehun waves off the statement. 

“Bye mum, dad! Bye Sulli!” Luhan smiles brightly, standing in the hallway to see them off. 

“Alright boys, be good!”

Sehun beats Luhan to speak again, “Yes, we will.” He ushers them out the door and shuts it behind them with a thud.

“Good riddance.” Sehun pulls out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and promptly lights one, emphasising his point. 

Luhan can’t hide the fear in his voice. “What are you doing? Won’t they find out?”

“Nah, ah Luhan you’re so cute—so naive and everything.” Sehun laughs, relaxed, and Luhan finds himself laughing back, happy to see his brother so carefree. 

Luhan notices a sparkle in Sehun’s eye, “Are we going out tonight?” 

“Not to the club; but wear something nice - we’re going to a house party at Chanyeol’s. He wants to preview his new set.” 

Luhan’s face lights up. He’s never been to a house party before, much less to a party at a DJ’s house. He’s so excited that he dashes up the stairs to pick out something to wear and almost drops his phone in his excitement as he tries to unlock it. 

_ I’m going to a party tonight, wanna come? Omggggg ^^ _

The reply is fast;  _ sure! Oh my goodness :3 _

Sehun’s voice carries up the stairs, “You better be quick, Lu. Jongin will be here in like twenty minutes.” 

Twenty minutes to find something to wear? All the clothes he had were boring and therefore ugly. Luhan glances over at Sehun’s closet. Sehun wouldn’t mind if he borrowed something… 

He pulls on a t-shirt that is cut at the shoulders, showing off the whole of his arms, he doesn't have a lot of muscle like Sehun or Jongin, but it shows off his pale skin nicely. He dons a pair of skinny jeans which are the tightest pair he as ever seen in his life, much less on his body. They are also ripped at the knees. He pushes his feet into a pair of Vans. Picking up his phone, he bounds down the stairs, grabbing a leather jacket Sehun is holding out to him.

His brother looks at his fashion choices, “You stole from my closet?”

“Borrowing.” Luhan corrects to which Sehun replies with an “Whatever.” 

A car horn blows outside, and Sehun shrugs on his own leather jacket. The brothers walk out of the house, locking the door behind them. 

They get into the car and Sehun greets Jongin with a kiss. “Where’s Baekhyun?”

“Already at Chanyeol’s house, I guess.” Both Luhan and Sehun pick up on the tension around the edges of Jongin’s voice.

“Everything okay?” Luhan squeaks. 

“Nah, but it’s cool. We’ll sort shit at the party. I haven’t spoken to him in four days.” 

“That’s strange, isn’t it? You two are like best friends.” Sehun says. Jongin doesn’t answer, he just starts driving. 

Luhan gnaws at his lip, feeling the atmosphere stuffy inside the car. He wants to ask if they can make a quick detour to pick up Kyungsoo; but the atmosphere isn’t quite right. He hadn’t told Sehun his plans either. He guesses he’ll just have to bite the bullet. 

“Um- C-could we make a minor detour?”

Jongin’s gaze flicks up to meet Luhan’s in the rear-view mirror but Sehun speaks, “Why?” His voice is full of suspicion. 

“I- um, I may have invited someone?” It should be a statement but the nerves in Luhan’s voice makes it a question. 

“Alright, what’s the address?” Jongin cuts in before Sehun makes another comment and he sets his mouth into a firm line. Luhan recites the address and they wait inside the car. Luhan texts Kyungsoo to let them know they’re outside. 

“You invited Kyungsoo? Are you stupid? What if he rats us out?” Sehun’s voice is hard as he turns to glare at Luhan. 

“He won’t. I promise.” Luhan defends. 

Jongin is too busy with lighting a cigarette to notice the small newcomer walk towards the car and get in beside Luhan. He turns to greet Luhan’s friend. 

His stomach drops and takes his heart with it. He fears his eyes might bulge out of his head.  _ No _ . There is no way in fucking hell that Luhan’s friend is  _ PaperSinger. _ But the gnawing at his chest says otherwise. Kyungsoo simply smirks at him.  _ The little shit knew. _

Luckily neither Sehun nor Luhan notice Jongin’s outer body experience and he takes a minute to recover. 

“Fine; bring Kyungsoo. But if you two get yourselves into shit, you get yourselves out.” Both Luhan and Kyungsoo nod at Sehun’s warning and Jongin starts driving to take his mind off the fact that he’s been sending dick pics to Luhan’s best friend. 

*

They pull up to Chanyeol's house. It’s rather small, the plastered maroon brick cracking in places. It’s on the same side of town as the club. The bad side of town.

A couple of people stagger out of the front door, their faces looking rather worse for wear as they seem as if they’re trying not to vomit. Thankfully they don't, and continue to pass what looks like a bottle of whiskey between them.

"Obviously we arrived at the right time," comments Sehun. Luhan starts to feel queasy, as if he should really be at home doing homework or watching a movie. Kyungsoo places a hand on Luhan's upper arm that says,  _ You will not chicken out on me _ . Luhan gives him a sheepish glance with the smallest nod. Kyungsoo considers him for a moment before turning away. Luhan knows they understand each other. 

The four of them get out of the car and Luhan and Kyungsoo awkwardly wait for Jongin and Sehun to get their alcohol from out of the boot and then they begin to tread towards the house.

Stepping inside, Luhan is reminded of the club. Bodies press against each other, whether in conversation or scandalously grinding against one another. Luhan’s cheeks pink at the sight and Kyungsoo shakes his head. This is what people do at parties!  

“You can’t be a prude all the time.” Kyungsoo reasons.

“I’m not.” Luhan is quick to answer back, and they continue to follow Jongin and Sehun deeper into the house. 

The living room is much like the hallway, minimal lighting and bodies entangled on every possible surface, but Jongin and Sehun seem to spot someone they recognise and bolt over to greet them. Luhan realises it’s Chanyeol.  

The giant beams at them, his a million and one teeth on show, “Hey! I’m so glad you guys could make it.” 

“And miss the set you’ve been on about for weeks? Never. Otherwise we’d never hear the end of it.” Jongin smiles back, he sets down the six pack of beer and takes two bottles out. He pops them open with his teeth before passing one to Sehun. Sehun doesn’t particularly like beer but he won’t refuse if it’s offered to him. He’s always liked these types of parties: let the drinks flow and the secrets will spill later. 

“Hey Lu!” Luhan whips his head to see who spoke his name. The sprite-like Baekhyun appears from the hallway and pulls the younger boy into a hug. “Oh, you’ve brought someone along. Hello, I’m Baekhyun. Resident bottom and resident bitch.” Baekhyun gives a peace sign and makes a cute face. Luhan giggles. 

“Hey Sehun!” Baekhyun greets Luhan’s older brother, he barely looks at Jongin. So the two still weren’t on good terms from their argument earlier in the week. 

Kyungsoo pipes up, “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Kyungsoo.” He speaks with more confidence than Luhan did when he first met everyone. It surprises his best friend. 

“Luhan, why didn’t you tell us you’re friends with such a cutie?” Baekhyun flirts. 

“Is absolutely everyone cute to you, Baek?” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun moves closer to Chanyeol. “Not everyone… I find you  _ extremely _ sexy.” Chanyeol answers by sliding a hand down the younger’s back and pulling him into his body. Jongin takes a sharp gulp of his beer. 

“When are you planning to start playing your set, Chanyeol?” Sehun asks. 

“Soon. It’ll be on the rest of the night so I can figure how people like it.” 

Baekhyun not so subtly begins to play with Chanyeol’s t-shirt that’s clinging to his chest. Jongin grounds his teeth together before taking another swig of his drink. There’s tension throughout the whole of his body and he just can’t seem to shake it off. 

“I’m going for a smoke.” He announces before slipping away and disappearing. 

Sehun’s brow furrows, confused. Baekhyun grabs his hand and pulls him into the center of the living room with a whisper of, “let’s dance.” He’s enthusiastic, persuading Sehun that’s it’s the best idea ever right now. Sehun lets himself be taken and allows his hips to sway along with the beat. 

Luhan and Kyungsoo are left awkwardly standing next to Chanyeol. Luhan doesn’t know what to say. He barely knows him. You can cut the awkwardness with a knife. Chanyeol shrugs it off, drifting away. “I’ll go put on my set.” 

Kyungsoo glances to Luhan as if to say,  _ what should we do now? _

Luhan peers at Sehun and Baekhyun’s undulating bodies--he doesn’t really want to join them because he has the rhythm of a potato, and it would just be embarrassing for everyone involved. Luhan decides that he and Kyungsoo should go for a wander and explore the house a little bit. 

Luhan leads Kyungsoo into the kitchen to grab a drink. Luhan faintly recognises someone from the club, a blond with a blissed out expression. Baekhyun mentioned once that he owned the club. Luhan has never spoken to him and isn’t sure he wants to just yet. The blond is chatting up some guy, a hand freely touching his abs. Luhan quickly looks away. But Kyungsoo seems fine to watch, even if it’s just for another moment longer. 

Kyungsoo grabs them both a Smirnoff Ice after Luhan picks them out from the array of alcohol that seems to be available. They hunt for a bottle opener before the drinks are taken out of their hands and opened by a different blond sporting a very intense gaze. Luhan absently thinks that he wouldn’t want to meet the guy in a dark alley. After returning their drinks with a smirk, the blond stranger is gone again. 

The pair of them hang out in the kitchen for a while, picking up bits of gossip that drift to their ears. Someone called Tao is mentioned but the minors aren’t sure what it means, or what significance it holds. Heavy bass music begins to play, rattling Luhan’s ribcage and he guesses that this must be Chanyeol’s new set. It’s pretty good. 

Beside them, the blond with the blissed out expression starts to exchange saliva with the guy he was chatting up. This quickly makes Luhan feel kinda uncomfortable. Kyungsoo notices this and suggests, “Why don’t we find where Jongin’s gone? Sehun and Baekhyun are probably still dancing.”   

Luhan nods at him and follows Kyungsoo back out into the hallway. They peer out of the front door to see if Jongin had lit up out there. No… Luhan wonders where he could be then. Kyungsoo looks as if he’s gotten an idea and tugs on his sleeve, signaling Luhan to follow. 

Kyungsoo leads Luhan upstairs onto the landing, the lighting even dimmer than downstairs. Luhan keeps close so he doesn’t trip over anything. They peek inside the bathroom and quickly shut the door again because there’s two people in the bath doing God only knows what. Kyungsoo and Luhan share a horrified look before they begin giggling. 

They continue their search and their search leads them into a bedroom; from the looks of it, it seems as if it’s a spare bedroom. There’s no personal pictures or belongings that indicate that this was Chanyeol’s room. There’s a body lying on the center of the bed, pink hair giving the person away. 

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo whispers before Luhan has the chance to greet him himself. 

He pushes himself up and leans on his forearms, surveying the two boys. He has a cigarette in his mouth which he soon discards in the ashtray beside him as the boys draw closer and hop onto the bed. 

“Shouldn’t you two be downstairs with Sehun, I don’t know, dancing?” Jongin voice is rather low. 

“We can’t dance.” Kyungsoo speaks again and smiles sheepishly. Luhan smiles as well, but it feels forced, awkward almost. 

A laugh puffs from Jongin’s mouth and he and shakes his head, starting to hunt for something in his pocket. He finally fishes out a joint and makes eye contact with Luhan as if to say,  _ wanna smoke? _

Kyungsoo looks to Luhan oddly. “You’ve done this before?”

“Once.” He neglects to say that he wasn't very good at it and that Sehun had laughed at him, lest Kyungsoo tease him for it. 

A lighter appears in Jongin’s palm and he strikes the wheel, bringing the flame up to the joint between his lips and inhaling deeply. Kyungsoo thinks it’s incredibly hot, and he bites his lip in approval, his gaze watching Jongin’s mouth intently. Instead, Luhan’s cheeks colour slightly before Jongin is passing him the joint. 

Luhan tries to be confident when he takes a puff. His throat burns but he doesn’t splutter. Progress. His chest swells with pride. Jongin gives a bright smile and winks at him, causing Luhan’s cheeks to pink further. 

“I want to try.” Kyungsoo pipes up. Luhan finds it a rather petulant thing to do, just because Jongin wasn’t giving him his attention, but he doesn’t voice this thought and Jongin apparently hasn’t noticed. 

Luhan passes the joint to Kyungsoo who takes it quickly and sharply inhales. He coughs and wheezes, not fairing much better than Luhan did when he first tried smoking. Karma.

Jongin moves closer to Kyungsoo and begins to rub his back, “Hey, it’s okay. We all start somewhere. But remember to take it easy; that shit will burn to start with.” 

Envy grips Luhan’s shoulders but he tries to dispel it—it isn’t nice to be jealous of your best friend. He watches Kyungsoo peer up at Jongin in thanks and flash a small smile. 

Jongin’s gaze drops to Kyungsoo’s mouth, only for a second, but it’s enough time for them to decide what they do next. Suddenly Kyungsoo’s mouth is pressed against Jongin’s and the older instinctively wraps his arms around the smaller boy’s waist after dropping the joint into the ashtray. Kyungsoo cups the back of Jongin’s neck to keep him close. 

Luhan is stunned. No words fall from his mouth. He’s shocked but another emotion claws at his insides. He feels utterly betrayed. He shouldn’t, not really; Jongin was just a crush that he knew wouldn’t manifest into a relationship. But he had put his trust into his best friend, who knew Luhan blatantly liked the tanned stranger. In truth, none of that mattered because according to everyone Jongin was going out with Sehun. They had never confirmed it, but still. 

Kyungsoo falls on top of Jongin as the older’s back meets the mattress, their lips still locked together, tongues intertwined and small gasps filtering into the room. Jongin’s hands curl around Kyungsoo’s hips. 

Luhan pushes himself off the bed, mentally trying to get a handle on the situation. Everything had just happened so fast. Tears soon prick the corners of his eyes and his mouth goes dry as he hiccups a sob. Jongin looks as if he’s about to turn to Luhan but Kyungsoo keeps him where he is, his focus on Kyungsoo and his insistent mouth. 

The tears begin to fall and Luhan rushes out of the room, tearing the door open and running across the landing and down the stairs. He feels as if he’s been punched in the gut and his heart is plummeting off a skyscraper. He felt a cracking inside his chest and wondered if this was what the beginning of heartbreak felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Emma for beta reading <3


	8. Seven

Sehun jumps up and down in time with the beat of Chanyeol’s new set, Baekhyun at Sehun’s side. The music is infectious, Sehun knew the club would love it. Baekhyun screams his appreciation to which Sehun simply laughs. The song changes and Baekhyun and Sehun begin to dance together, the kind of tipsy drunk dancing of holding hands and swaying side to side. Baekhyun’s laugh is loud and high.

In his peripheral vision, Sehun catches a glimpse of someone running down the stairs. Sehun doesn’t notice him come up behind him though. He taps Sehun on the shoulder.

Sehun turns to face his brother, “Luhan?” Sehun sees Luhan’s eyes wet with tears, “What’s wrong? What’s happened?” Luhan may piss Sehun off, most of the time; but if someone has upset his little brother, all hell will break lose.

Luhan hiccups before he answers, “U-upstairs.”

Sehun grabs his little brother’s hand and takes him back upstairs, “Which room is it?”

Luhan indicates to the door and Sehun pushes it open. He freezes, watching, as Kyungsoo is undoing the fastening on a shirtless Jongin’s jeans their hips rolling down to meet each other.

“Oh. Okay then.” Sehun says, completely stumped. Then the anger sets in. The grip on Luhan's hand tightens. Jealousy rises in his chest and it _hurts,_ it hurts like hell.

Sehun tears out of the room, leaving Luhan standing the doorway. Sehun is down the stairs like a bolt of lightning.

“Sehun!” He hears Jongin call out behind him but he doesn’t stop. He makes his way to the kitchen and snatches a bottle of vodka from the counter. He drinks it and it fucking burns, but the burn is good and less painful than the scene he’d just witnessed.

It doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to find him. The sprite-like creature doesn’t say anything, he just pulls Sehun into a reassuring hug. Sehun hides his face into his neck and he feels wet streaks across his cheeks.

“Jongin.” Sehun whispers over and over again and Baekhyun strokes his hair. Sehun knows when Jongin has reached them because Baekhyun’s whole body tenses.

“Sehun. I can explain.” Jongin’s voice behind Sehun is rough and hoarse.

Sehun just shakes his head into Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun speaks for Sehun, “No. You can fuck off, Kim Jongin. I don’t know what you’ve done, but it’s sure as hell ain’t right.”

Luhan appears at his brother’s side and begins to rub his back; Luhan’s tears have dried. Sehun has more right to feel upset.

Luhan explains what’s happened to Baekhyun, “Jongin made out with Kyungsoo, when Sehun got there, Kyungsoo was undoing Jongin’s jeans.”

Sehun sobs again. But he clears his throat and pushes away from Baekhyun’s body; he wants to be strong. He turns to Jongin, who’s mouth is red and swollen, he has his shirt back on but his jeans are still undone. Sehun slaps him squarely around the face with a satisfying sound.

Jongin cups the side of his face and grounds his teeth together, eyes firmly on the floor, but he doesn’t react other than that.

Baekhyun speaks, “You deserve that. How dare you do that to Sehun.”

“This doesn’t concern you Baek.”

Baekhyun gives an incredulous laugh and exclaims, “What the fuck!”

“Baek let me talk to Sehun alone for a minute, please,” Jongin pleads.

“No! I’m not letting him anywhere near you, you dumb fuck! What did I say? Remember? I told you he needed security!”

From Baekhyun’s shoulder Sehun speaks up, “No it's fine Baekhyun, I want to hear what he has to say.”

Baekhyun looks at him unsure of the younger’s choice but let’s him go anyway. The onlookers all leave the room, Luhan particularly unsure of the notion has to be ushered out by Baekhyun. Kyungsoo is nowhere to be seen.

“So?”

“I-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean-” Jongin starts.

“Oh, you didn't mean for it to happen?!” Sehun almost laughs in disbelief.

"No, I just didn't think you cared, Sehun!" Jongin explodes, his eyes flashing in the shadows. Upon closer inspection, his face twisted between guilt and frustration.

Sehun recoils at the statement. “You think I don’t care?”

“You never told me that you did! How was I supposed to know what you wanted?”

Sehun brushes off the question and poses a new one. “How did you even start talking with Kyungsoo?”

Jongin’s shoulders sag. “He-he started messaging me on Instagram, I didn’t know who he was or that he was Luhan’s best friend.”

Sehun folds his arms over his chest. “That still doesn’t make it okay.”

“Well, I never really could figure out what was _okay_ between us. Do _you_ message anyone?”

Sehun’s answer is strong and clear. “No. I have you. But I’m still fucking pissed.”

Jongin runs a hand through his hair, looking down to find his jeans are still undone. He scrambles to do them back up.

Sehun shakes his head, dismissive and aloof. “Whatever. I’m drinking. Then you are taking me home.” He turns on his heel and returns to the kitchen, swipes a bottle of God knows what, and downs it. The alcohol doesn’t take long to make him feel warm. The room to begin to tip a bit. Soon Sehun’s drunk through four bottles of what’s on offer. It must be some cocktail of alcohol rushing through his bloodstream.

Throughout all of this, Luhan watches his brother. When Sehun is pissed off there is no chance in swaying him. Speaking of swaying, Sehun’s knees buckle from under him and Jongin is there to catch him. He presses Sehun’s body to his own to support him. Jongin must be stronger than Luhan originally thought.

“Come on Sehunnie, I think it’s time we get you home.” Jongin says, his eyes flick up to meet Luhan’s and jerks his head, gesturing to the door.

“What about Kyungsoo?” Luhan squeaks.

“Fine. Hurry up.” Jongin’s voice is rough. Clearly he doesn’t want to be reminded.

Jongin half walks-half carries Sehun out into the street. They don’t say goodbye to Baekhyun or Chanyeol. Baekhyun is still probably pissed off at Jongin. He finds Luhan with Kyungsoo standing by the car. Jongin unlocks it and they all get in silently, apart from Sehun who spews drunken incoherent sentences.

Jongin starts the car and pulls away from Chanyeol’s house. Kyungsoo breaks the silence, “So. Fun night yeah?” His voice is light as if nothing is wrong. As if nothing’s happened.

Luhan looks at him with distaste but doesn’t say anything. He glances to the front seat and sees that Sehun is visibly tense, his discomfort radiating off him through the fluidity brought by drink.

Soon they’re pulling up outside Kyungsoo’s house, who is still babbling about how great the party was. “Am I right, Jongin?” The question is _laced_ with flirtatious connotations.

Jongin doesn’t get a chance to answer because Sehun speaks and his voice is low and threatening. “Get. Out.” Kyungsoo doesn’t need to be told twice and he’s out of the car without saying goodbye.

The atmosphere remains uneasy as they park outside Sehun and Luhan’s house. Sehun gets out without a word and staggers slightly towards the house. Luhan and Jongin follow him inside.

“You’re sleeping downstairs tonight.” Sehun tells Luhan, who only nods.

Sehun then turns to Jongin and orders. “You—upstairs.”

Jongin marches up the stairs and Sehun follows him into the bedroom he shares with Luhan. Sehun shuts the door behind him with a slam. He presses his body against Jongin’s and tangles his fingers into Jongin’s hair before giving a harsh tug. “I want you to fuck me.” His voice isn’t as slurred as he’d made it seem in the car; Sehun is prescient enough to stare at Jongin with blatant want.

Jongin’s mouth is on Sehun’s in a flash and Sehun’s back makes contact with the door. It’s been a day or two and Jongin forgot how much of a drug it was to have Sehun’s body beneath him, to trace his burning skin beneath his shirt.

“ _Jongin._ ” Sehun almost whines and Jongin growls, his mouth coming to bite Sehun’s neck. Confusion turns to need and he turns to nips at the pale skin Sehun left exposed to him as he tilts his head back, his adam’s apple bobbing needily. It’s intoxicating.

“Take off my clothes.” Sehun orders, his voice low and breathless. Jongin relieves Sehun of his jacket and pulls his t-shirt over his head before throwing it to the floor. Jongin’s thumbs immediately go to Sehun’s nipples, his tongue returning to wet, hot kisses against Sehun’s swollen lips.

Jongin’s breath is hot on Sehun’s skin and Sehun finds it dizzying, the few tight-lipped sips of liquor he’d had earlier were being drawn back into his bloodstream. Why on earth would he ever want to give this up? How _could_ he? How could Jongin?

“On the bed. Now.” Sehun commands, his eyes blown out with lust. Jongin quickly obliges, stalking to the bed and pulling a condom out of his pocket.

“Listen, Sehun—about us—” Jongin starts, unsure whether to start a conversation like this at this very moment. Unsure whether he’s even capable of getting through a sentence. Sure he has to at least try.

“Shut _up_. Just fuck me.” Sehun cuts him off through clenched teeth.

Sehun wastes no time in taking off his constrictive jeans and underwear before joining Jongin on the bed. He grabs the waistband of Jongin’s own jeans and boxers and pulls them down in one swift motion so that both of them are naked.

Sehun watches with hooded eyes as Jongin strokes himself to full hardness and rolls on the condom. Sehun forcibly brings himself out of his stupor to fish the bottle of lube from underneath the bed.

He slicks his fingers and presses them against his rim. Jongin watches him, his mouth going slack, his pupils blown impossibly wide. Sehun massages his rim for a moment before pushing inside himself with a soft gasp.

His pace is slow to begin with, but as his body grows used to the intrusion he begins to work himself open. “ _Shit_ …” His back arches, causing his fingers to go deeper. Jongin’s eyes can’t decide where to look, Sehun’s flushed face or his finger pumping in and out.

Finally he decides that watching isn’t enough at all. Sehun succeeds in drawing the older in with his gaze and Jongin attached his lips to Sehun’s mouth, making a surprised sound low in his throat when Sehun nips at his lower lip.

Tasting the sharp tang of blood in his mouth, Jongin growls, his hands tightening as they grip Sehun’s hips. Sehun tries to buck up against him but Jongin keeps going, removing Sehun’s hand and pinning his arms above his head.

Now it’s Sehun’s turn to growl but it comes out as more of a whimper, clenching on nothing. Leisurely, Jongin inserts one finger into Sehun, licking his lip, a sadistic smirk spreading across his face. “ _Just fuck you?”_

Sehun glares up at Jongin; it’s somewhat mitigated by the whimper that escapes his lips when Jongin curls his finger inside Sehun. He finally gets his hips into enough of a roll that their cocks brush against each other. Jongin lets out a shaky breath and Sehun finally regains control of his arms, flipping Jongin so he straddles the older on the bed, grinding his hips down onto Jongin aggressively.

Jongin won’t be teased so easily, lunging upwards to suck and then bite down, hard, on the juncture between Sehun’s neck and shoulder. Sehun swears and Jongin rolls them over again, pushing three fingers into Sehun all at once, his lips on Sehun’s again, commanding.

Beads of sweat begin to collect on Sehun’s chest and Jongin’s tongue quickly follows its trail, moving his fingers insistently. Sehun’s back arches up into him. “Deeper.” Sehun whines.  

“Oh, you’re so wet for me Sehunnie...” Jongin smirks, wiggling his fingers deep inside the younger.

“Why are you stalling?” Sehun writhes under him impatiently.

“I want you aching for me.” Jongin bites his lip and dips down to nibble at Sehun’s ear. The younger gasps when Jongin starts to scissor him open. Sehun’s moans gradually become louder, he tries to use his hand to stop the moans from tumbling out of his mouth but Jongin has other ideas.

“Don’t do that.” He takes the younger’s hand away. “Let Luhan hear you scream for me, let him hear you as I fuck you into the mattress.”  

“Get in me, you fuck.” Sehun commands but it doesn’t sound very demanding.

Jongin pulls his fingers away, sticky and hot. Sehun whimpers at the loss. He rolls his hips up impatiently, their bodies battling for more friction.

Jongin takes a firm hold of Sehun’s hips and pushes them back down into the bed so that Sehun’s back is arched prettily; he slicks his cock up with lube and he lines himself up to Sehun’s entrance. Then, all of a sudden, he pushes himself fully in and Sehun arches off the bed again, a high moan ripping from his throat.

Jongin stills, fully sheathed, his breath hot against Sehun’s face, his teeth clenched, his eyes snapping. Sehun clenches around him, daring him to move. When he doesn’t, Sehun rolls his hips up to meet Jongin’s and Jongin finally breaks, pulling almost completely out and then slamming back in again, stopping Sehun’s wandering hands on his arse in their tracks.

“ _Fuck_.” Sehun smirks when Jongin’s hips falter. The older’s lips hang open and swollen as Jongin regains his rhythm, pounding mercilessly into Sehun the younger is no longer smirking but releasing a long stream of obscenities.

“Jong--you _shit--ahh--I’m gonna--”_ Jongin immediately slows to a snail’s pace at Sehun’s whining, his tongue tracing Sehun’s jaw lazily as he grins at the frustration that flashes across Sehun’s face.

Sehun huffs, squeezing Jongin’s arse to bring him closer, flipping them around so that Jongin is slumped against the headboard and Sehun’s hand is threaded in his hair, keeping Jongin’s eyes locked on his. Sehun slowly begins to fuck himself, the smirk returning as Jongin hisses through his teeth.

He moves faster, closing his eyes as Jongin’s cock hits exactly where it’s meant to, pulling at the base of Jongin’s neck again and again until he hears a growl and all of a sudden he’s clenching on nothing. A rough, surprised whine escapes his mouth, but now there’s a hand on the back of his neck, forcing his head towards the sheets, ass in the air.

Jongin enters him again, fast-paced and unrelenting, eliciting a tumble of moans from Sehun’s lips. Sehun’s fists curl in the sheets and he feels the heat of Jongin’s body laid out above him, shooting through him, winding him tighter and tighter.

“ _Fucker--_ ” he doesn’t want to give in first, but he shouldn’t have worried, because right then Jongin nips urgently at his ear, his breath hitching, and comes inside of him. The warmth and the languid dregs of Jongin’s orgasm has Sehun shooting ropes onto his sheets, swearing at Jongin, at the world, and eventually devolving into an incoherent stream of moans.

“You’re an asrsehole, you know that right?” Sehun quips before his limbs sink into the mattress, his body relaxed and sated, his mind fuzzy.

*

Luhan pads over to the airing cupboard, searching for a fresh duvet. He has to sleep downstairs tonight. Just because Sehun has Jongin over. He was really looking forward to snuggling into his bed when he got home from the party at Chanyeol’s. But no. Just because of his stupid brother, with his stupid orders. He has to sleep on the sofa. His back will kill him in the morning and he notices that some of the padding has sunk so it won’t support him. Ugh.

He struggles to pull out the duvet from the airing cupboard because it’s stuck and his weak noodly arms can’t pull the darn thing out. When he finally succeeds, he drags the spare duvet to the sofa and grabs a pillow, setting them out onto his bed for the night. He kicks of his shoes before he sets out onto his next quest: the hunt for pajamas.

His hunt leads him back to the airing cupboard, he takes out his pajamas; that are covered in super hero lettering—super cool right? With a sigh, Luhan quickly gets changed into them. He checks his phone, looks on Instagram, _PaperSinger is now following you._

He checks the feed. Oh—it was Kyungsoo, now it all made sense. This was how he started talking to Jongin through this account. _Cool._ It even sounds sarcastic in his mind..  

Luhan pauses to yawn. He has to brush his teeth now. He walks up the stairs and into the bathroom, passing the door of his and Sehun’s bedroom along the way. He grabs his toothbrush and wets it with running water before applying the toothpaste. Luhan begins to brush his teeth, pacing around the bathroom, pausing every so often to sit on the side of the bath or on the lid of the toilet. His eyes threaten to close quite a few times while brushing his teeth; _man_ he was tired.

He spits into the bowl and shuts off the tap. He makes his way back through the darkened landing, retracing his steps past his bedroom. Someone moans. Luhan freezes; his body is craving to bolt and run, run back downstairs and forget he ever heard that. The next thing he hears is a broken whine.

Luhan wets his lips and a sinful type of curiosity gets the better of him.  

He drops to the floor, his eyes level to the keyhole of the door. He peers through, his cheeks reddening almost immediately. Jongin is over his brother’s body, lapping up the sweat that clings to Sehun’s chest with his tongue. Luhan’s gaze drops lower, his eyes widening. Jongin has his fingers _inside_ Sehun.

“Deeper.”

Luhan bites his lip.

“Oh, you’re so wet for me Sehunnie...” Jongin says. Luhan goes crimson, but something pools in the pit of his stomach.

Sehun protests at Jongin’s stalling.

“I want you aching for me.” Jongin’s voice rings in Luhan’s ears, the words sounding so close, so intimate. Moans fall from his brother’s lips and he clamps his hand over his mouth, stifling the sounds he makes.

“Don’t do that. Let Luhan hear you scream for me—” Luhan startles at the sound of his name on Jongin’s lips— “let him hear you as I fuck you into the mattress.”

Luhan’s head spins, the idea dizzying itself. He wriggles slightly, his pajama bottoms suddenly getting restrictive. _What was happening?_ Whatever it was, it made him _want_.

His eyes glaze over as Sehun and Jongin share more heated dialogue and Luhan becomes transfixed as Jongin presses himself inside his brother.

 _Wait_. This was all wrong. Luhan was watching his brother have sex. Sehun moans incoherently and Jongin answers with a groan. Luhan shifts again, his penis stiffening in his pants. He bites his lips as the pair change their position and Sehun is sinking down onto Jongin. Luhan’s heart is racing, his breathing rapid.

Luhan presses a palm to his crotch, willing for his penis to go back down. This has never happened to him before, but he can’t turn away—he’s stuck watching.

Suddenly, Jongin has his brother face down into the mattress before his slides himself back into him. Luhan gasps, before covering his mouth with his palm. Jongin promised to _fuck_ Sehun like this.

Jongin’s eyes dart to the door and Luhan stops breathing altogether; he’s been caught out. Jongin’s going to march over to the door and shout at Luhan for snooping on them having sex. For being some kind of _voyeur_.

But Jongin doesn’t, he simply smirks and continues to snap his hips, thrusting into Sehun. Jongin knows that Luhan has been spying on them. The younger bolts, his body now cooperating with him and he dives under the covers on the sofa. He wills himself to sleep, but the hardness in his pajamas keeps him awake. He’s aching just like what Jongin had mentioned. He doesn’t know what’s happening to him. Tears begin to leak from his eyes and he doesn’t even feel like wiping them away.

*

With Sehun asleep, Jongin creeps out of his bedroom and sneaks downstairs, sweatpants hanging from his hips.. He finds Luhan in a bundle underneath a duvet on the sofa.

“Hey.”

Luhan answers with a muffled voice. “Where’s Sehun?”

“He’s sleeping,” shrugs Jongin. “Move up.”

Luhan brings his knees up to his chest as Jongin sits down beside him. Luhan desperately tries to avoid his gaze.

Jongin leans across and brushes Luhan’s tears away. “Why have you been crying?” His voice is soft and his eyes are warm. Luhan shakes his head. Jongin speaks again. “Tell me.” He tugs on the duvet and it slips from Luhan’s legs.

The younger snatches a pillow and pushes it into his face in embarrassment. His legs slip, his pajamas now showing.  

“Oh.” Jongin’s laugh is light and not menacing.

“What? It isn't funny!” Luhan furrows his brow and pouts.

“It’s fine. You've just got a boner. It's perfectly normal, Lu.”

“It's never happened to me before!” Luhan’s voice rises.

“Calm down. Remember your brother’s still asleep.” The older leans close. “You get hard when you're aroused.” Jongin's eyes have a mischievous glint to them. “It seems you enjoyed the show.”

“I-I didn't I swear I wasn't watching!” Luhan shrieks with a very red face.

“Don’t lie Lu, I saw you—I can help you—if you want?” Jongin’s mischievous eyes turn lustful. “I can make you feel like how Sehun felt, if you want,” he whispers in Luhan’s ear as he brushes away a few stray blond hairs that fall over Luhan’s face. “Would you like that?” he asks, his lips lightly brushing the shell of Luhan’s red ear.

Luhan nods eagerly; he wants to feel the bliss Sehun felt, wants to fall into complete ecstasy and sin, but more importantly, he wants to feel loved. _That_ kind of loved.

Jongin’s mouth pulls up into his signature bad boy smirk and he twists so he’s in the middle of Luhan’s spread legs.

“W-will it hurt?” Luhan asks. He’s never experienced something like this before—does it hurt? Would he enjoy it? Would God mind? _No_ , he thought, _you can’t think like that_. The guilt would be too much.  

Jongin giggles. _Luhan is so different from Sehun_ , he thinks, placing his warm palm on top of Luhan's thigh, trying to reassure him.

“No Lu, it won't hurt, it's gonna feel fucking amazing.” His eyes darken with urgency. “Take them off.” he gestures to Luhan's constrictive bottoms. The younger quickly complies but hesitates taking them off all the way he stops at the knees looking right into Jongin’s cloudy eyes.

Jongin caresses where Luhan’s got his pajama bottoms and boxers caught around his knees. The older helps Luhan to pull them the rest of the way off. His eyes never leaves Luhan’s, and he licks his lips.

Slowly Jongin lowers his head to the  red tip of Luhan’s cock, and starts by giving kittenish licks at the slit, and a high pitched, almost feminine whine falls from Luhan’s cherry lips. He’s never felt a sensation like this; it’s dizzying.  

His mother always taught him and his brother that the crotch was something forbidden and God would be punish them if they ever touched it, but how could anyone be angry? How could this be forbidden? The sensation it was just too heavenly.

With encouragement from Luhan’s little breathy moans, Jongin fits Luhan’s member further into his hot slick mouth, lapping up round the sides. He hollows out his cheeks to keep sucking at the head.

“Nggh, p-please m-more.” Luhan moans, throwing his head back. His hand coming to thread his fingers through Jongin’s hair his other fisting the duvet.

The older looks up at Luhan’s pretty face:his eyes are scrunched, hair falling over his face, cherry spit slick lips parted, and breathy moans fall from his mouth in the most erotic kind of way. Jongin smirks and hums around Luhan’s leaking cock, sending vibrations up to the smaller’s core, the action causing Luhan's hips to buck further into Jongin's mouth. Luhan isn't too big, so Jongin swallows him down further with no trouble.

Luhan’s body starts to shake, his thighs tensing and his grip on Jongin’s hair tightening, signalling he’s almost finished.

“Ah, J-Jongin I-I’m gonna—”

Jongin gives Luhan's cock a particularly hard suck before pulling off completely. He gives Luhan’s cock a few hard tugs with his hand until Luhan comes, white stripes painting Jongin’s face. 

Luhan and Jongin’s eyes meet. Luhan covers his mouth as his takes in Jongin’s dirtied face, shining, lit only by the low lights from the kitchen. His body feels heavy now, and more relaxed than it’s ever been. Jongin blinks up at him, his long lashes becoming sticky, then rises from between Luhan’s knees to sit next to him, seeming unaffected except for a slight upward quirk of his lips.“You’ve um— You’ve got—on your face.”

Jongin raises his brow and brings a finger up to swipe Luhan’s come from his face. He licks his lips again before popping his dirtied finger into his mouth and sucking it clean.

Luhan’s face goes a deep red and his blush travels to his ears and neck. He would squirm but he’s too sated for squirming. “That’s dirty, Jongin.”

Jongin simply winks, biting his lip before speaking. “Why don’t we get ourselves cleaned up and go to bed?”

Luhan finally looks down at himself and discovers that all of it hadn’t made it onto Jongin’s face—that’s just what he had been paying attention to. He can’t go to sleep like this. Jongin takes his hand gently, his palm rough and warm, and leads Luhan to the bathroom so they can clean themselves up before Jongin returns to Sehun’s bed and Luhan returns to the sofa downstairs.

Luhan’s still in a stupor, his mind on dumb repeat, like that one time he had the opening hymn in his head for a whole church service. This time, it was the tongue, the eyes, the _feeling_. And he questioned why he’d been told such amazing feeling was taboo.

When his head hits the pillow, he expects to be unable to sleep, like when he’d missed church because of exams, but instead his eyelids yank themselves down and he’s dreaming of moonlit bedrooms and rolling bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks and massive shout out to Emma for beta reading and helping to write the smut because it would have taken FOREVER otherwise lol~ <3


	9. Eight

Junmyeon drifts into school on Monday morning, his eyes fluttering with the need to sleep. He was up most of the previous night trying to finish an assignment. It was probably half-decent at best, but it’s what happens when you procrastinate. 

Usually Junmyeon is one of the best in all of his classes but to be honest, he just couldn’t be bothered and knew that he could finish it all in one night. This craving to succeed all stemmed from Oh Sehun. Junmyeon just couldn’t get it—it was if Sehun was naturally gifted in every essay and assignment they were given. He could get a good grade without seeming as if he’d put in any effort. It made Junmyeon seethe. Where did this natural talent come from? How did all their teachers like Oh Sehun? 

This led to something else. It was as if Junmyeon’s own father liked Sehun more than him—his own son. His dad would always ask about Sehun at dinner and pose questions like: “How is Sehun?” or “Did Sehun do well in that exam you both took?” It seemed like things  _ had _ to relate to Oh Sehun in one way or another. 

He slides into his seat in his maths class. He sits two seats behind Oh Sehun but Junmyeon can see the back of his head clearly. Unfortunately, Junmyeon and Sehun have most of the same classes together so he’s generally updated with the going-ons of Sehun’s life. Ugh. 

Junmyeon and his classmates all dig into their bags to pull out their textbooks and exercise books, ready to begin the lesson. He notices Sehun pause in his bag for a moment, the flash of his phone screen lighting up his bag. Junmyeon scoffs. They aren’t meant to have phones in school but his life was worth more than the wrath he’d have to face if he told on Sehun. It looks as if he’s texting someone. Whatever. 

Oh Sehun is so cool too. He has a don’t-mess-with-me-vibe that radiates off him as he moves through the school to get to lessons. They used to be friends, but Junmyeon heard that Sehun got in with some crowd from the state school down the road. A bunch of lowlifes.

A classmate of theirs, Taeyeon, comes to stand next to Sehun’s desk. Her hair frames her face prettily and there’s a soft blush to her cheeks. Her circle of friends watch from a distance—they probably dared her to speak to him. Sehun peers up at Taeyeon. He even has girls going after him. 

They exchange few words. Junmyeon watches her face fall. Sehun probably expressed his disinterest in her. She shakes her head but quickly returns to her friends. They each give her a hug as she presses her face into their shoulders. Why would Sehun turn her down? It was frustrating, girls liked Sehun but he always declined. Junmyeon couldn’t understand why. Junmyeon didn’t have any girls ask him out, let alone speak to him. 

There was one good thing though. Junmyeon had his singing. His father was a priest at the local Catholic church and Junmyeon would sing as part of the choir. Sehun used to sing in the choir too, but he stopped attending rehearsals and refused to perform with the other children. At least there was one thing Junmyeon was better at than Sehun. He allows himself to smile at this fact. 

*

Jongdae doesn’t like Kris. He hasn’t liked him since Kris had started to steal Jongdae’s clients. Less clients meant less profit.  _ That fucker _ . Kris had brushed it off. “It’s the way of the trade,” he’d said. It made Jongdae seethe. 

It didn’t help that when he’d confronted Kris about it in a warehouse, local to the both of them, the fuzz had found them. Everyone was arrested, Jongdae and Kris sharing the back of a police car. They both made bail. 

Kris’ boyfriend, Tao, paid Kris’ bail up front. Tao would quite honestly do  _ anything _ for Kris whether legal or not. He had bailed him out on many occasions because Tao had money — and lots of it. 

Jongdae had luckily found a loophole and cooperated until he was released and Yixing had picked him up in his old Ford Capri with a laughing Minseok in the back. Ever since then Jongdae’s had lucky escapes. 

Right now, Jongdae is sat across from Minseok in a popular coffee shop. He’s barely listening as Minseok prattles on about one thing or another, something about Yixing’s club. It was kinda ironic — his best friend has a business partnership with his enemy's boyfriend, Tao. Jongdae was surprised to realise that his flatmates were just happy dancing with the devil.

Tao and Yixing went into business together a few years back, wanting to start a club that was a little on the dodgy side. Drugs and smoking were not only permitted but in some instances welcomed, and with the amount of minors running around, Minseok once joked the place was more like a nursery than a night club. Yixing had laughed it off, not caring if it was exactly legal or not.

There was another thing. Jongdae wanted Baekhyun — not in a sexual way. Baekhyun had a gift of drawing people in. He was good with clients. But Baekhyun always turned him down. Jongdae has a suspicion that there was something between him and Kris and that’s why Baekhyun remains so loyal.  _ Like a fucking puppy _ . 

Jongdae circles his thumb around the lip of the coffee cup, watching the swirls of steam rise.

“What are you thinking about?”

Jongdae is snapped out of his trance. “Nothing. Just my livelihood going up in smoke.”

“Wow. That again?” Minseok giggles; having heard it before. “What is it this time? Let me guess —”

“ — Kris.” Both of them harmonize the name. 

Minseok lifts his cup to his lips, sipping the liquid. “When are you going to get over it? So some of your clients now go to him for drugs it’s not a big deal honestly. He’ll be arrested and this a perfect opportunity to get yourself out from dealing, Jongdae.”

“No. Not while Yixing still owes me fucking money.” 

Minseok sighs and sinks back into his chair. Both he and Yixing have been trying to persuade the older to get a normal job with normal income for months, ever since Kris started being a problem. Minseok and Yixing had relatively normal jobs —Yixing was the owner of the club and Minseok was one of the bartenders. Bartending, especially if you were attractive, could be very lucrative.

“Why don’t you work at the club?” Minseok offers. “You can bartend with me. Yixing wouldn’t mind.”

Jongdae shakes his head. “No Minnie.” 

The younger’s brow furrows. “Why does Yixing owe you money again?” 

“It was a favour —when  _ Tao _ wasn’t around.” Jongdae rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t be childish.”

“Whatever Minnie.” 

*

He rarely goes to the club. There are too many bodies. Too much jailbait. He keeps his head down and he continues his journey through the sea of thrusting bodies to climb up the stairs to the VIP area. 

The blue hue gives a ghoulish aura to the patrons’ faces. This is where the  _ adults  _ liked to hang out, away from hormonal teenagers. 

He finds the person he’s looking for. Yixing is lying on one of the sofas, looking dazed, still in his high. The older notices a bong on the table next to Yixing. 

“Yixing.” His voice is low and level. The younger peers up at him from the sofa, watching as the older inclines his head to the restroom. They both knew what he wanted; and he wanted more privacy. 

The blissed out younger stands, wobbly on his legs, seeming as if he thought the floor was going to drop out beneath him. The older’s fingers snake around Yixing’s wrist, leading him to the bathroom. 

The older is thankful that there’s no one else currently in the bathroom, he locks the door to the bathroom so no one can interrupt them. He jerks his head, signally Yixing to go over to the sink.

“Brace your hands here.” He places Yixing’s hands on the sides of the basin and grabs his chin facing it towards the mirror, “And look here.” 

Yixing shivers, following the commands to the letter. The older claims the younger’s mouth with his, his tongue seeking entry into his mouth; which Yixing gladly gives. Their tongues dance around each other, giving, taking. Soon, the older is pulling away, only to suck on Yixing’s bottom lip. 

“Bend over.” 

Yixing does and the older curls his hands around the younger’s front, working to undo his jeans. Yixing wiggles out of them, letting the piece of clothing fall around his ankles. The older threads his fingers into his hair and tugs. Yixing releases a ragged breath, loving it. 

“Look at yourself. You’re so desperate; but then again you always are.”

The older let’s go and drops to his knees behind Yixing. He takes his time pulling down the younger’s boxers, savouring how the round globes of flesh look. He gives them both a squeeze and Yixing jerks back into his hand. The older spreads his cheeks apart before flicking his tongue across the rim. 

Yixing jerks again, a moan escaping like a sigh. 

“ _ More _ .” Yixing croaks out, and he’s met with a laugh. Breath so warm against him it causes him to tremble again. 

The older’s tongue is on him once more, circling his ring of muscle. He gives a few more teasing flicks before he thrusts his tongue inside the younger. He keeps hold of the younger’s cheeks, keeping them apart as he starts to work a rhythm. 

Yixing groans, rolling his hips, trying to get the older to go deeper with his tongue. Grinning, he taps the side of Yixing’s arse, a playful, disapproving spank. 

“Look at yourself.” The older repeats. “Tell me how wrecked you look.”

Yixing stumbles over his words because the older has shoved his fingers inside, working together with his tongue, stretching him open, head cocked to the side.  

“My mouth is swollen from when you kissed me.”

The older hums in approval before demanding, “Tell me more.” He punctuates this with a particularly hard thrust of his fingers but efficiently finding the younger’s prostate. 

“ _ Ah _ —” Yixing loses his train of thought as the older changes pace, scissoring him open now.

“What? Cat got your tongue? Go on, tell me what I want to hear.” 

“I look like... a slut... for your cock…” 

That earns him an approving squeeze, and Yixing clenches around the older’s fingers. Yixing whimpers, wanting the older to go faster. The older obliges, knowing exactly what the younger wants. 

He finds his prostate again, making the younger cry out, jerking forward towards the sink, “How I’d love to watch you  _ come _ undone.” 

His fingers continue to probe the younger’s prostate, his orgasm nearing rapidly, moans tumbling from his lips. The older continues the ministrations with his tongue, making the younger slick. 

Yixing’s knuckles turn white as he grips the sink when the older reaches around him to tug on his cock. Yixing couldn’t speak around his useless tongue now if he tried, his throat all strung up by the assault on his prostate.

“Watch yourself as you come,” the older orders. Yixing tries to do as he’s told, but black starts to crowd his vision and he’s coming, his mind dizzy and spurts of white over the sink. 

There’s a sharp knock and a muffled shout of, “Hey! Open the door. We gotta piss,” comes from the other side. 

The older stands abruptly behind the younger. “Looks like we have to cut this short.” He licks his lips. 

The younger steadies himself, leaning against the basin, gathering his pants from where they’ve fallen on the floor. He meets the older’s gaze in the mirror. “Right. Thanks.”

“No problem, Yixing.” The older turns to leave, walking over to the door and unlocking it with a click. He flashes a smile. “Remember, you still owe me money, Yixing.” And with that, Jongdae slips out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with Abbie~
> 
> Thanks to Emma for Beta-reading <3


	10. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: This chapter is set the day after Chanyeol's party

 

Lazy, early morning sunshine streams through the bedroom window, warming up Jongin’s back as he stretches awake. He looks up from the pillow: Sehun’s already awake, arms out-stretched. Sehun plays with the dust particles that were stirred up by the morning sun, the glow bounces off his skin giving him an ethereal glow. _He's beautiful,_ Jongin thinks.

The both have that after sex glow but Jongin’s always wanting more, his hand wandering under the covers, finding Sehun’s soft belly. He curls his arm across the other scooting closer.

Sehun flinches at the touch. “Jongin, your hands are cold,” he whines, his warm skin turning cold under Jongin’s touch.

Jongin smirks. “Warm me up then.” His hand travels lower to Sehun's nether regions just before it can reach the waistband of his boxers. Jongin's hand is removed with a swift action that's more like a swat than anything else.

“I’m not in the mood.” Sehun states.

Jongin retracts his arm and places it back on Sehun's stomach. He starts to rub little circles on the skin using his thumb. Because no matter how many people call him an asshole or think he's scum he would never do anything like _that_ to hurt anyone.

“Sorry.” He stutters out, red faced and embarrassed.

The blond looks down at Jongin's flushed face. There’s something in Jongin's eyes that Sehun’s doesn't understand entirely, but then it dawns on the younger.

He smiles reassuringly. He doesn’t want the older to feel bad. “It’s okay.” He pokes Jongin's cheeks, earning him a giggle that makes Sehun’s heart flutter as if his heart is some crowded aviary. Jongin’s giggles are always able to do that to him.

Jongin reaches out to touch the side of Sehun’s face. “Pretty.” He whispers and Sehun feels himself go red.

He turns and stuffs his face into the soft pillow.

“Hey, don't hide from me, baby,” Jongin says as he rubs a circle on Sehun's collarbone, but Sehun doesn't move.

Jongin lowers his head to Sehun's flushed ear. “You can’t be serious Sehun, I’ve seen you flushed on my bed with come smeared across your face. I’ve watched you and Baekhyun share a dildo—you can’t seriously be embarrassed over some innocent flirting can you?”

Sehun squeals into the pillow. “Why bring that up? I was very _very_ high and intoxicated. You loved it though.” Sehun turns his head and smirks at Jongin.“I’ve never seen you spill so much—well, apart from that time you made me call you _Oppa_...”

Now it was Jongin’s turn for his cheeks to go red.  

Sehun pushes the pillow away and sits up. “Anyway, I’m going to go and make breakfast.” He throws his legs over the edge of the bed and stands, grabbing some clothes off the floor, his boxers and Jongin's oversized t-shirt.

Jongin bounds off the bed to retrieve his own clothes some old trackies as Sehun stole his top. Before they dress, Jongin comes up behind the younger. He cups Sehun’s bare ass and gives it a deliberate squeeze before giving it a sharp smack. Sehun gasps, and Jongin smirks at him.

The younger shakes his head without any malice and they both get dressed.

Jongin visits the bathroom to take a piss while Sehun makes his way down the stairs. He finds Luhan huddled in his duvet sleeping soundly. Sehun decides to wake his brother up.

“Oi! Wake up!” Sehun shouts, his voice getting louder as he gets closer.

Luhan flinches and whines, not wanting to wake up.  

Sehun lets him sleep while he walks through to the kitchen to start breakfast. He pulls out bacon and sausages from the fridge and chucks them into the hot frying pan.

He hears a pair of feet pad behind him and a pair of arms circle his waist. A chin rests on his shoulder, peering over to see what Sehun is making.

Jongin’s hands creep lower and Sehun knows exactly what he’s doing.

“Jongin… I have to make breakfast.”

“So? It’s not like it’ll burn.”

Sehun’s phone vibrates on the countertop—a text. He unlocks it quickly. “Fuck.”

“What’s wrong?”

“My parents are coming back a day early. They’re coming back today. Shit.”

Jongin’s arms fall from Sehun’s waist to let him continue with the breakfast. The smell wafts into the living room, rousing Luhan awake.

He waddles into the dining room, rubbing his eyes blearily. He sits at the table silently and waits for breakfast to be served. Sehun and Jongin bring out the plates and food onto the table.

They sit across from Luhan. Jongin and Luhan glance at one another. The older watches as the younger remembers what happened the night before. His cheeks tinge pink. Jongin smirks. Sehun remains oblivious, thank God.

Jongin’s foot slides up Luhan’s calf and Luhan’s eyes bulge out of his head. Jongin has to stifle a laugh.

“Lu? You okay?” The sound of Sehun’s voice ceases the teasing.

“N-nothing! My b-back is sore from last night.”

Sehun nods, accepting his answer before saying, “Yeah… Sorry about that. I didn’t think you wanted to be in the room while Jongin and I fucked.”

Luhan chokes on his drink. Jongin fails to stifle his laughter this time.

The younger stuffs bacon into his mouth and wills himself to forget that his brother ever said that.

“Oh—mum and dad are coming back today.” Sehun informs Luhan, to which he nods frantically.

They continue to eat their breakfast; Sehun’s comment forgotten. Luhan watches Jongin runs a hand through his bed hair and thinks how much of a walking Adonis he is. _Like he’s literally perfection. Who decided it was okay to let him exist_? Luhan sighs, doe-eyed as he blatantly stares at the older.

Jongin is fully aware of the attention Sehun’s younger brother is giving him, but he decides to ignore it, being so close in proximity to Sehun.

Luhan studies his brother and Jongin hard, they do stuff normal couples would, they feed each other, they compliment each other, they flirt ridiculously but neither of them have admitted to being together, and with what Jongin did last night with him and Kyungsoo they couldn’t be, but why?

“Lu, are you finished or are you just gonna sit there staring at me and Jongin like a fish?” Sehun says, soon one of his eyebrows is raised and he looks directly at Luhan. “Lu, are you gay?”

Luhan chokes a second time this morning. “W-what! No! No of course I’m not, Sehun! B-being a homosexual is a sin! A-and Mother says we’ll go to hell!”

Sehun and Jongin both visibly tense at Luhan's strong words, sharing a look, and Jongin starts clearing the table. Soon after, Sehun stands up too, looking down at his little brother, a mixture of emotions swirling around him. He’s ashamed of Luhan for being so closed minded. Luhan didn't hurt his feelings as he’s used to this; the church doesn’t know he’s gay but they’ve never missed a moment drilling it into their heads that is was wrong since adolescence, but Jongin was a different story altogether. In a way he also feels sorry for Luhan—for being brainwashed by his mother and father and especially the church.

Luhan knows both he and Kyungsoo appreciate beauty, in whatever form it comes in. But to be explicitly asked if _he was gay_? That was a whole other story, one Luhan couldn’t come to terms with.

He shakes his head furiously. _No, there was no way. No way he could be gay_. Sehun purses his lips. He isn’t convinced. But he doesn’t press it. He knows Luhan will have to come up with an identity for himself at some point whether it be straight or gay or anything different from the norm. He’d have his brother’s back for definite.

Sehun jerks his head towards the kitchen, signaling for him to talk to Jongin. “No matter what you believe right now, you should apologise. He can’t brush it off like I do.”

Luhan pouts but nods before he rises from the table to walk numbly into the kitchen. Jongin is facing away from him, doing the dishes with his back hunched. Luhan awkwardly clears his throat to which Jongin jerks his chin, acknowledging his presence.

“I’m sorry about what I said.” Luhan tries, voice faltering. “I-I shouldn’t of said that, it was wrong of me a-and I’m….s-sorry.”

Jongin gnaws at his bottom lip. “You don’t know the effect your words have until they’re out of your mouth.” He meets the younger’s gaze, he lowers his voice, “Was last night a joke to you? Was I an experiment because you’re questioning your sexuality? I admit I do a lot of shit, but that shit I do with people means something to me.”

Luhan doesn’t speak.

“My dad ignores me.” The older suddenly says. Luhan gives him a confused look, not knowing where he’s going with it but allows him to continue. “My dad found out I was gay quite a while ago, me and Sehun were making out on my bed, and I forgot he was home, he came in and caught us.” Jongin pauses to laugh bitterly. “I’d never seen him so angry, he was even more angry than the time I was excluded for smoking weed in school—crazy right? He looked funny now I think back on it, but at the time I was probably close to shitting myself. He threw around a couple of slurs before he yanked Sehun up by his arm and dragged him away from me, he threw him out, came back upstairs and proceeded to beat me unconscious.”

Luhan gasps and Jongin merely shrugs. “I’m lucky I wasn’t kicked out. My dad acts like I don’t exist. He throws the word fag at me when he knows I can hear it. My mum for the most part doesn't feel the same as him, I don't think she really knew she was marrying a fat homophobic pig, but she's frail and can't do much to stop him. She’s probably the reason I still have a place to live.”

“I’m telling you this because I don't want to associate you with him and his kind Lu, you’re much more than him or your parents. And I don't think you truly believe it to be a… _sin_.”

Luhan fiddles with the hem of his t-shirt. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t know what else to say.

Jongin shrugs again. “Whatever, man. I accept your apology.” Luhan takes his cue to leave.

*

With Luhan out the way doing his homework or something, Sehun decides to do a few of his chores. A good way to stay in his parents’ good books.

He starts to tidy the lounge, he picks up magazines and newspapers and bends over to put them underneath the coffee table. Sehun stumbles forward slightly as a crotch makes contact with his ass. Hands hold his hips, keeping him in place. A low hum of approval resonates behind him.

Sehun stands to his full height, his back flush with Jongin’s chest. “Jongin… I have to tidy up…”

Jongin’s fingers fiddle with Sehun’s waistband, trying and succeeding to distract him. “Well then…” The older’s voice is low and sensual in his ear. “You can do that later—we don’t know how long we have until your parents get back.” His reasoning makes it sound all the more tempting. “We might as well use our time wisely…”

Sehun turns around to face Jongin, a smirk playing on his lips. “And what if they come home to their precious first born being fucked in the ass?”

Jongin’s hands dive southward, getting a good feel for Sehun’s ass. Jongin’s face feigns innocence. “I guess there would be a lot of explaining to do...”

Sehun barks a laugh. “And how would you explain that?” The younger brings his fingers up to imitate quotation marks. "’Sorry, Mr and Mrs Oh, Sehun tripped and fell on my dick, promise it won’t happen again’."

Jongin licks his lips. "Nah, I would say 'Sehun likes it up the ass and I was more than happy to help him out'."

Sehun pushes at the older’s chest playfully. "I don’t want my parents dying an early death, Jongin. If you're so desperate, my boxers are in my draws to jack off with if you want."

"But you're here. And I want _you_ now, Sehun." Jongin whines.

Sehun places his hands on Jongin’s chest, pushing away from him. “I have to do my chores, Jongin." He goes to tidy again but wiggles his hips, giving Jongin full view of his ass. _What a fucking tease_.

Jongin pouts. "Fine. Fine. I'll take my dick somewhere else." He moves away to let Sehun continue his chores—

"Wait, Jongin—I guess I could suck you off, but we’d have to be quick okay?"

They play this game; they tease each other until either one of them gets horny enough to act on it.

Jongin's eyes light up and he scrambles to undo his pants. In a second, his jeans are around his ankles and his cock is already half hard. Sehun gets onto his knees.

“Jesus Jongin, you’re insatiable. We just fucked last night. Where does your hyper sex drive come from?”

The older looks down at him with a fond gaze. “When I’m with you, it’s all over the place baby.”

Sehun blushes and hides his face. “Don't say sappy shit like that.”

He curls his fingers around Jongin’s length and strokes him to full hardness. Jongin’s fingers quickly find their way into Sehun’s hair, finding purchase in the tresses.

Sehun begins by giving teasing licks to the head, catching the precome that pearls at the slit.

“You’re so good at this Sehunnie, I’ve trained you well.” Jongin smirks, pulling extra hard on Sehun’s blond hair.

Sehun strokes him again and presses his thumb against the slit, causing the older to choke out a gasp. “Aw, Jonginnie,” Sehun says part-mockingly, “You’re so responsive to me.”

“ _Sehun_.” Jongin whines, wanting the younger to get on with it.

“So impatient, Jonginnie. Don’t blow your load just yet babe.” The younger teases, shaking his head with a smirk.

Without warning, Sehun licks a stripe up the underside of Jongin’s cock. The younger senses Jongin’s knees start to tremble with want. Sehun grips onto Jongin’s thighs, his nails leaving red crescents in his bronzed skin, trying to keep his knees from buckling from under him.

The younger’s lips wrap around the head, sucking and slurping. The sound is the definition of _erotic._ It makes Jongin’s toes curl and his dick twitch inside Sehun’s hot slick mouth. Sehun smirks, feeling every pulse and quiver.

The younger gives another purposeful suck before pulling off completely to gaze seductively up at Jongin and catch the beads of precome on his tongue. It tastes tangy and salty but Sehun revels in it. It’s Jongin.

He waits for a moment to see if Jongin will get impatient, and that he does.

“P-please I want to come Sehun… Fuck, l-let me fuck your mouth, babe.” His eyes are bloodshot and pleading.  Sehun hold his gaze licks his lips and opens his mouth as invitation.

Jongin wastes no time in shoving his cock in Sehun’s mouth, lips stretched wide around the girth. Jongin’s fingers tighten in his hair, slamming his cock in and out, making Sehun's throat sore and tears well in the corners of his eyes. Sehun wills himself not to gag as the large member hits the back of his throat.  

Sehun can tell Jongin's coming to his end; being with each other so much, Sehun can recognise Jongin's moans and thrusts. His thrusts are getting sloppy and his moans are becoming louder, his sentences incoherent. He loves it when he can make Jongin come undone.

Sehun feels Jongin’s cock twitch again and Jongin’s moaning above him, his load spilling into the younger’s mouth. He feels the cock go soft in his mouth and Jongin pulls out with a groan. Small droplets of come linger on an unaware Sehun’s lips.

Sehun looks up at Jongin as innocently as he can, his eyes wide and coy. Jongin crouches down they’re level with one another, pants pulled up again. Jongin cups the younger’s face before licking his way into Sehun’s mouth, licking his own come away as he does so, tasting himself as Sehun returns the kiss with fervour.  

Another thing getting Jongin off was knowing that Luhan could hear _everything_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Abbie~
> 
> Thanks to Emma for proof-reading <3  
> The reason why we had the chapter set after Chanyeol's party is because we wanted a slight breather from Sekai and Luhan and add more context for the plot in Chapter Eight. 
> 
> Comment/Kudos thanks <3


	11. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TW: Dubcon Student/Teacher NC-17 part. The student in question is 18 and legal.   
> As authors we understand if you don't want to read that scene. ~Present Day~ is where it happens.

_ Two Years Ago _

The summer sun is warm on their backs and the summer breeze ruffles their hair sweetly. The summer sky is a bright crystal blue and the trees are a  vivid, gem-like jade. 

They had bailed on last period—no one gives a fuck about algebra anyway. Baekhyun moves to lie on his stomach, letting the sun warm more of his back as he casually smokes his cigarette, watching the wisps of smoke filter away into the breeze. He looks up at Jongin, a coy smile playing on his lips. His fingers draw up on Jongin’s thigh and the younger tenses at first from the beginnings of arousal. 

Jongin glances up from his notebook to shoot Baekhyun a look. 

“What are you writing?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Nothing really. Poetry?” Jongin shrugs his shoulders. 

“Let me read it.” 

“No.” 

Baekhyun sits up and peers over. Jongin moves away. “Aw, Jonginnie, please! Why won’t you show me? We’re pretty much going out…”

“It’s not ready, Baek. I’m not sure if it’ll ever be _ ready _ …” 

Baekhyun pouts but accepts the answer. He rummages through his bag and pulls out his black polaroid camera that he got for his 14th birthday. He snaps it a few times, taking pictures of Jongin, deep in thought—a beautiful frame, somehow. The pictures come through beneath the lense. Baekhyun inspects them. 

“Are you going to put them up on your wall?” Jongin murmurs, not looking up from his book. 

“Yes. I think I might.” Baekhyun smiles. He has a mosaic of photographs scattered all over his bedroom walls. Jongin makes quite a few appearances. Otherwise they’re of nature or pictures of himself.  _ Studies _ , he likes to call them. 

His mum doesn’t like his walls of photographs, she doesn’t understand them. They don’t make sense to her. She complains every time she has to go into his room to yell at him about something. She can’t understand that they make him happy. They fill him up with a feeling he almost can’t express: euphoric happiness, fulfillment, and a sort of calm. The photographs are an extension of him. 

When she sneers at them with those cold eyes, it’s almost as if she doesn’t like her own son. 

Baekhyun goes to nuzzle kisses into Jongin’s neck and snaps another picture of them both.

*

_ A Year Ago _

Baekhyun poises his polaroid from his curled up position in the passenger seat and snaps a photo.

“Aw, Baek. Why do you do that?” Chanyeol whines, he grips the steering wheel tighter in embarrassment.

“It’s called art, Yeol.” Baek laughs. The photo comes out and Baekhyun inspects its nice exposure that gives the picture a washed out kind of feel. 

“And where are you going to put that?”

“Well, I can’t put it up on my wall now…” Baekhyun mutters bitterly. His mum kicked him out after he kept bringing guys home and subtly flirting with his mother's boyfriend. It didn’t mean anything though—it was just a way to get back at her for kicking his dad out. 

He’s recently met Chanyeol and is frequently a resident of his sofa; his wall of photographs—a dream to be forgotten. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun aren’t driving to anywhere in particular. They’re just going for a drive, craving a tangible feeling of travelling and  _ living _ as the wind blows through their hair. The sun is setting, creating a orange hue like fire. Baekhyun breathes deep, taking it all in. 

Chanyeol shifts gears and the younger watches with interest, examining how his muscles work underneath the skin. His mind suddenly drifts, he wonders what Jongin is up to right now. They stopped seeing each other a while ago. They’re still best friends though. Jongin recently started seeing someone a year younger than them who goes to the Catholic school up the road from their school. His name is Sehun. He  _ ‘craves danger’ _ , he’d said. Well, Jongin was certainly dangerous by any  _ normal _ standard. 

They return home—Chanyeol’s house—after the sun has completely set and the sky has grown dark like a quill’s ink. Chanyeol shuts the door behind him and Baekhyun latches his mouth to the older’s neck after dropping his bag to the floor. Then he palms the older through his jeans, feeling him get hard. Baekhyun allows himself a triumphant smile. Chanyeol grabs onto the younger’s wrist and hauls him up to the bedroom with a heated gaze. 

*

_ Present Day _

“Mr Byun—” his headteacher starts. 

Baekhyun is fiddling with his fingers in his lap, refusing to look up at his headteacher, his art teacher, or the office around him.

“—If your grades and attendance don’t improve; we’ll have no choice but to take you off the Art course.” 

Baekhyun looks up at that, his eyes are wide and startled. “No! You can’t do that.” He grips onto the armrests of his chair. His eyes begin to sting with tears but the tears don’t fall. He actually looks forward to his art classes and all he wants is to do the photography module because it’s something he can actually excel in. It’s his passion, his love. 

He glances up at his art teacher, who looks down at Baekhyun smugly. Baekhyun furrows his brow, confused.  _ Why is he so smug? _

“Okay. I’ll work to improve my grades and my attendance. Just don’t kick me off the art course.” Baekhyun pleads. 

His headteacher considers it before nodding. “Very well. You have a month.” He turns and Baekhyun knows he’s dismissed. 

He stands numbly and walks out of the office, dragging his feet behind him. Baekhyun walks through the halls, back to his art classroom to pick up his things. He doesn’t hear his art teacher behind him until he clears his throat. Baekhyun startles for a second before relaxing, realising it’s just his teacher. They walk back in silence, into the art classroom. 

Baekhyun moves among the desks before bending to retrieve his bag. 

“You know, there’s another way to get your grades back up.” His teacher announces in the silence. Baekhyun hauls his bag onto his shoulder, giving a shrug. “How?”

His art teacher moves towards him without saying a word, and comes up to him so that they’re merely inches apart. The older is looking at him with dark eyes and goes to touch his arm. “You’re eighteen, right?” There’s a subtle tone to his voice that suggests something a lot less pure. Oh,  _ that _ .

Baekhyun nods dumbly. He knows his teacher would make his life a living hell if he lied or tried to get out of it. He’s silent for another moment. So the older presses, “How about it?”

Still silence. 

“Look, I saw you get into that car the other day. I know what you do, I saw him pay you.”

Baekhyun bites his tongue.  _ I didn’t take the money _ , he thinks venomously. But any answer he gave would be confirmation somehow. 

The older brushes the back of his index finger across Baekhyun’s cheek who wills himself not to flinch. The older’s fingers drop to the first button of Baekhyun’s shirt. He pops it open. 

Baekhyun could report him. But his teacher would find a way to kick him off the course if anyone believed him. But who would believe him? He’s just the neighborhood slut, they would probably say he wanted it.

“Get into the resource cupboard.” His teacher commands and Baekhyun has no choice. He knows he has no choice. 

The older follows him into the resource cupboard, a hand pressing to the small of Baekhyun’s back. He flicks on the light. 

Baekhyun’s eyes remain downcast as the next command comes. “On your knees.” 

The floor is hard on Baekhyun’s knees. His teacher pets his hair. “You’re good at following orders.” The next thing Baekhyun hears is a zipper being pulled down and shuffle of fabric. He hears the older grunt above him and he knows that he’s jerking himself to full hardness. Baekhyun continues to look down at the floor, hopelessly wishing it would swallow him whole, he's so ashamed. He can't believe he’s doing this.  

There’s a heavy press of a cock head to his lips, trying to tease entry. Baekhyun opens his mouth like he’s on autopilot. He wills himself not to gag when a cock is pressed into his mouth. He tries to detach himself from reality, thinking of anything other than  _ this _ .

Baekhyun supposes it makes it easier when his head his being bobbed for him and it’s not actually him moving; he’s stationary, caught somewhere between here and there. He feels like he falling and floating at the same time, it makes him feel sick. 

He feels empty.

The fingers grow tighter in his hair and moans fall from above him, growing louder with each bob of Baekhyun’s head. 

Baekhyun doesn’t hear the cupboard door open, until it’s too late. 

Chanyeol is standing there, mouth open and completely dumbstruck. He’s meant to be picking Baekhyun up from school.

“What the fuck are you doing Baekhyun?!” His hand tightens on the door. Baekhyun pushes away, tears staining his cheeks before he realises they were even there. 

“Baekhyun? Is this your boyfriend? Fuck.” The art teacher now sounds nervous. Chanyeol can be intimidating when he wants to be. 

The thing is, Baekhyun doesn't know what he and Chanyeol are, they never set boundaries, they never really communicate like that, but Baekhyun knows Chanyeol loves him… Chanyeol worships him, he was loyal, and here  _ Baekhyun _ is sucking the dick of his art teacher. But it was necessary, Baekhyun wasn’t doing it because he  _ wanted _ to do it.  

Chanyeol stands there for another tense second before he bolts. 

“Wait! Chanyeol!” Baekhyun scrambles to get back on his feet, taking his bag with him. “It’s not what you think!”

Chanyeol pretends not to hear him and continues out of the building. Baekhyun curses his short legs compared to Chanyeol’s long ones because he can’t keep up. 

As Baekhyun opens the fire exit door he sees Chanyeol’s car pull away and speed off down the college drive… He’s gone.

Baekhyun’s knees give way with the weight of everything and he allows himself to cry. The sobs rack his chest. His phone buzzes in his bag. 

“Hello?” He sniffs, he hadn’t looked at the caller ID. 

“Whoa, Baekhyun you okay?” Sehun’s voice is suddenly full of concern. 

Baekhyun forces out a laugh. “No? Would it be okay if I came over?”

“Sure. We can have a movie night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Emma for Beta-Reading!


	12. Eleven

Sehun opens the door even before Baekhyun gets to it. Sehun is enveloped into a surprisingly tight hug despite Baekhyun’s small size. He feels him sniffle into his shoulder. Sehun’s hand rests on the back of the older’s head, not saying anything, but standing as a pillar of reassurance. 

When Baekhyun starts to shift, he slips his hand into Sehun’s and allows himself to be led further into the house. Luhan smiles before he sees Baekhyun’s cheeks streaked with tears, his smile faltering. Someone else walks into the room too. Golden hair flows down her back but her eyes are sharp, inquisitive. 

“Oh, hello. I don’t think we’ve met?” Baekhyun tries to save face. 

“I’m Sulli. You must be Baekhyun; unlike some people—” she looks directly at Luhan before returning her gaze to the older, “—I’m not completely oblivious to my brother’s Instagram and isn’t at all surprised by it’s contents.” 

“You’re so mean Sulli.” Luhan pouts and Baekhyun finds it in himself to laugh.

“You’ve now had the pleasure of meeting our little sister.” Sehun says. “She obviously takes after the better brother I must say.”

Luhan huffs and crosses his arms over his chest at that, only making Baekhyun giggle harder. 

Sehun turns back to Baekhyun. “Anyway, I promised you a movie night—what do you want to start with?”

The older shrugs and pulls out his phone. He quickly wipes away his tears before snapping a selfie with Sehun and Luhan sat on the floor in the background, he chooses a filter he uploads it to Snapchat story with the caption,  _ Movie night with my bitchez _ . 

Sehun knew what he was doing—he was pretending to be above it all, aloof and unaffected. Baekhyun’s made of strong stuff, Sehun would give him that. 

The next selfie taken is of Sehun, with Baekhyun and Sulli photobombing him in the background, this picture is sent to Jongin,  _ Get your ass over here _ .

“Sehun can I smoke in here?” Baekhyun asks taking a rollie out of his tin.

Sehun’s face twists, his parents would be home from work soon. “The garden.” Sehun leads the older through the house to light up. 

They get to the back door which Sehun opens and they both sit on the garden bench. Sehun refuses the cigarette offered to him because of the danger he could face if he was caught, especially in his parents’ house. Sehun strikes the wheel of the lighter and lights up Baekhyun’s cigarette for him. Sehun watches him quietly, focused on the older’s face. 

“What’s happened?” The younger asks, his voice his soft. 

Baekhyun doesn’t reply for the a while, mulling over words, testing their weight. He takes a deliberate drag, unsure of how to start. 

But Baekhyun was always blunt and didn't beat around the bush, he takes another heavy drag before speaking. 

“I sucked my art teacher’s cock so he’d let me stay on the course.” He sniffs. “Chanyeol caught us.”

Sehun can’t help the fact his eyes almost bulge out of his head, his hand covering his mouth. “Oh my God.” Sehun pushes away the images that flash into his head, forcing them back to where they belong. Sehun doesn’t say any more. He pulls Baekhyun into another hug, barely noticing how close the cigarette is to his clothes but right now he doesn't care, what matters is that he’s there to give his best friend his support and love. 

“Hey.” 

They both look up to see who’s standing in the door frame. It’s Jongin, with a loveable smile that just happens to help push the bad stuff away. Baekhyun disposes of his finished cigarette and moves over to Jongin and circles his arms around his torso. 

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun mumbles into his ribs. “I’m sorry for being a bitch. And not the nice kind.” 

Jongin rubs his back. “It’s okay. I’m sorry too; for shouting at you, and my behaviour at the party.”

Baekhyun leans back to glance up at him, sounding brighter. “Yes—how did that turn out? You never said.”

Sehun smirks behind them. “ _ Fucking _ brilliant.” He plays with his lip, suggesting a double meaning.

Jongin winks at him before his expression changes. “I was promised a movie night. Let’s go.”  

They return inside and Sehun’s glad that neither his parents are home yet. Baekhyun passes him to dig through his bag, pulling out a copy of  _ Dirty Dancing _ . It’s his favourite film, it was something he had in common with his mother before things went to shit. He clings to the happy memories, and whenever he feels down, he has to watch it. 

Jongin rolls his eyes. “That again?”

“Yes, I have to watch it.” 

Jongin shakes his head, but there’s no malice behind it. Luhan swipes the DVD and goes to put it on. Sulli grabs drinks and snacks and Sehun finds a couple of duvets for them all to snuggle up under. Baekhyun presses  _ play _ . 

As the opening credits start Baekhyun and Sehun can’t help but sing along. Black and white dancers fill the screen, seemingly dancing to  **[_Be My Baby_ by _the Ronettes_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CiwbabGKwjM) ** . Sehun and Baekhyun sing to one another. Sehun can’t deny that he loves this film too. 

Baekhyun unlocks his phone and checks his Snapchat story. “Oh.”

“What is it?”

“Chanyeol’s seen my story.” He juts his bottom lip out, Sehun snatches his phone. 

“No. I won’t let you ruin your own fun. Watch the film.” Sehun passes Baekhyun’s phone to Jongin who hides it away. 

Baekhyun nods, he knows Sehun’s right. He focuses on Baby and how she falls desperately for Johnny. Who wouldn’t? Patrick Swayze is a fucking god in this film. 

Sehun leans his head on Jongin’s shoulder, eyes trained on the TV. When the film moves to when the dancers are dancing in their quarters of the holiday park, both Baekhyun and Sehun start singing and dancing in their seats. 

Jongin grabs Sehun’s hand and pushes the duvet off them, pulling him into a clear space in the middle of the room. They dance and sway along with the song,  **[_Do You Love Me_ by _the Contours_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epPiqIUlhPU) ** . Sehun smiles and giggles, honestly having the best time and it radiates off him. It warms Jongin’s chest. The chorus kicks in and Sehun is spun so they’re back to chest. Things were about to heat up. 

Sehun raises his arms above his head and feels an arm wrap itself around his waist. Jongin’s hips roll against him, grinding his crotch into Sehun’s ass. Sehun bites his lip, replying with another swing of his hips, with as much enthusiasm as Jongin. 

Jongin has his hands doing the mash potato, which is a move that is probably a century old with the corresponding lyric, they twist down to the floor together and back up, Sehun still  _ purposefully _ grinding  _ hard _ against Jongin. Jongin spins Sehun around so they’re facing one another again. Jongin presses a thigh between Sehun’s legs, rubbing against the younger’s crotch. The younger throws his head back and moans at the sensations. Jongin pulls him back and their mouths are at each other’s ears, breathing heavily and panting hard—while they get hard. Jongin whispers a lyric into Sehun’s ear. “Well, tell me baby—do you like it like  _ this _ ?” 

Sehun feels himself get dizzy and lets himself be held against Jongin’s frame. They keep grinding together until the end of the song to which Baekhyun throws a cushion at them, yelling, “Get a room!” 

Jongin’s breath is hot blowing against Sehun’s neck. He places a kiss just under Sehun’s ear before pulling away. “Relax Baek. We were just dancing.” The rebel feigns innocence but his eyes scream trouble. 

Baekhyun scoffs. “Oh yeah, _ just dancing _ , then why do you both have hard ons?”

Sehun doesn’t reply and the boys return to sit underneath the duvet again, just as Sehun’s father walks in. Both Sehun and Jongin hurry to press cushions to their crotches to conceal their hard ons. 

“Where’s your mother?” He asks his children. 

“She hasn’t got home from work yet.” Sulli shrugs, stuffing popcorn into her mouth. Their father nods, acknowledging the information. He goes upstairs, into the office to continue working until dinner was ready. 

The teenagers continue to watch the film, posting to their Snapchat stories and Jongin tries to play footsie once or twice with Sehun. He pouts at Jongin and gives him a disapproving look, Jongin winks at him. 

The film draw to an end, and the sky outside was growing dusky. It was getting late and all of the Oh siblings were getting rather restless with the fact that their mother still hasn’t returned from work. 

The door opens when Sehun has his head rested against Jongin’s shoulder, and he’s rudely awakened. 

He’s greeted with, “Oh, I didn’t know you were having friends over.” 

Sehun bristles. Her tone was curt, that isn’t how she normally speaks to him, he isn’t used to it. Sulli and Luhan search his face, as if the answer of what he’s supposedly done wrong is written there. Sehun shakes his head and thinks it must be something work related. 

“Um yeah, can they stay over?”

Their mother puts down her things and heads upstairs before calling down. “The boy next to you Sehun, isn’t allowed to sleep over. He screams danger. Your other friend can.”

Jongin brow furrows but his expression changes in a second. Sehun sees him try and brush it off with a smile. The younger takes his hand and squeezes it. 

Sulli gets up to take out the DVD and Baekhyun tries to lighten the mood by poking his tongue out playfully and giving a giggle. Jongin gets up with a half smile to Sehun before casting it to everyone. He picks up his jacket and heads to leave. 

“Where were you?!” The shout from above shakes the house. 

The teenagers still, barely breathing. The reply comes fast. 

“At work. Why? Is there a problem?” 

“I was just wondering why there wasn’t food on the table when I got home!” Their father’s voice booms. 

“I was busy!”

“With  _ what _ ?” Their father’s voice is full of venom. 

That wasn’t dignified with a reply. 

Jongin whispers to Sehun and passes Baekhyun's phone back to him. “Thanks for inviting me over, I had fun.” He waves to everyone before he leaves. 

Their mother returns downstairs, brushing hair away from her face, she looks flustered. She tries smiling to hide it. “So, takeout?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Emma for beta reading! <3


	13. Twelve

Luhan pulls his duvet up over his head and groans.  _ Five more minutes _ . But his alarm was blaring in his ears. He isn’t the one who switches it off. Sehun looms over him. “Wake up you fucking twink.” 

Luhan sits up and pouts before poking his tongue out petulantly. 

Baekhyun left Sunday afternoon, assuring Sehun that he’d be absolutely fine where he was going, but didn’t elaborate much more than that. 

Sehun throws his uniform at him, which hits him squarely in the face. Luhan pushes himself out of bed and gets dressed. He sees Sehun messing about on his phone, probably using Snapchat. 

“Yo! Breakfast is ready,” comes the shout from outside their bedroom door. 

“‘Kay Sulli!” Sehun calls back. 

They make their way down for breakfast and Sehun photobombs Sulli’s snapchat on his way through to the dining room. Sulli sits next to Sehun and Luhan sits opposite them. Throughout breakfast Sehun and Sulli continue to play about on their phones. Their mother gives a disapproving look but Sehun makes a comment and all remains right with the world. 

Luhan is envious, he knows it’s sinful but why is Sehun able to get away with everything? 

Sehun casts him a look of  _ what the fuck are you doing? _ because Luhan’s been staring too long. The younger shakes himself mentally and begins to eat his breakfast.

Throughout breakfast, Sehun studies his mother. The argument on Friday night was a surprise; Sehun’s mother generally avoided confrontation unless pushed to the extreme. What was the catalyst? 

Sehun’s phone buzzes on his thigh. He opens it up,  _ oh it was going to be one of  _ those _ days, was it? _

Jongin was topless, a towel hanging around his hips and beads of water were clinging to his skin, suggesting that he’d just gotten out of the shower. His head was tilted to show off the squareness of his jaw.  _ Screenshot _ .

Another notification:  _ Send me one? ;) _

It’s tempting, it really is. Sehun replies with,  _ can’t—I have school _ . 

Jongin is fast.  _ Shame. I’d love to see you in that uniform though, before I take you out of it… _

Sehun smiles at that, but doesn’t reply. He’d make him wait. He takes a gulp of orange juice before getting down from the table to pack his bag. Luhan follows him silently. 

“Sehun!”

“Yes, mother?”

“Could Sulli walk with you to school today? I have somewhere to be.”

Usually Sulli would get driven to school, sometimes Luhan going with her. Sehun liked walking, he could have the first smoke of the morning. It wasn’t much of a secret to his siblings now so it didn’t really matter. “Sure.”

The Oh siblings are the last to leave the house, their mother leaving fifteen minutes earlier. Sehun gets out a cigarette and lights up, taking a long drag.

Sehun lights up. “What’s the matter?

Luhan shakes his head, refusing to answer. 

“Stop being a prissy bitch.” Sulli says bluntly and Sehun laughs out loud. 

“Fuck off, both of you.” Luhan’s voice is quiet, but the effect does what it intends to. Sehun and Sulli stop in their tracks, allowing Luhan to walk far ahead. 

*

Could this maths lesson get any more boring? Sehun is about this close to banging his head against the table in frustration. This practice exam is driving him mad. All he can think about is Jongin’s text from this morning, fuck he was hot. What didn’t help was Jongin had decided to skip class and go to the bathroom to keep sending him pics. Sehun had to focus, he couldn’t mess this up. 

The hour passes rapidly and Sehun hopes he’s done enough to keep his average. Sehun taps his pen on his desk and gnaws at his lip.

“Mr Kim, could you collect the papers?” The teacher asks. Junmyeon stands to take the papers in. 

Sehun hides his phone in his lap as he unlocks to another notification. 

“Sir—Sehun’s on his phone during class.” 

_ Shit. _

Sehun quickly exits everything and locks it again. 

“Mr Oh?”

There’s no point denying it now. He props his elbow on his desk with his phone dangling from his fingers, he maintains a bored expression on his face. Junmyeon is quick to swipe it and Sehun shoots daggers into his back. He won’t be getting it back until the end of the day. “I’m sorry sir, it won’t happen again.” Sehun keeps his voice level. Junmyeon rolls his eyes. 

The bell rings and Sehun grabs his bag, leaving the room and glaring at Junmyeon. The next thing he knows is he’s being shoved up against a wall. Junmyeon takes him by the collar and gets right in his face. 

“So you really are a fucking faggot?” 

Sehun goes very still. Images from the past flash in his mind and wills himself to push them away. 

“You’re not going to deny it? I saw your phone over your shoulder.” Junmyeon offers an explanation. 

A crowd begins to gather around them, Sulli and Luhan in the throng. Sehun pushes Junmyeon away. 

"I don't know why my father’s obsessed with you but when he finds out you're a fag I'm sure he'd be more than disgusted.” 

Sehun’s eyes grow very dark. He laughs loudly, throwing his head back. The sound is harsh and certainly not joyful. Sehun is the first to throw a punch, bloodying the other’s lip. “Fuck off. I know shit that would make your head spin.” 

Junmyeon is the next one to throw a punch but Sehun dodges it and grabs his wrist.

“Oh! Kim!” Their maths teacher steps out of the classroom. Sehun lets go and Junmyeon wipes his lip. Another figure joins the crowd. 

“Dad,” whispers Junmyeon. 

Sehun’s eyes widen at the newcomer. He’s quick to grab his siblings by the hand and legs it out of there.

*

Sehun tells Luhan to tell Jongin to wait while he gets his phone back. Jongin is picking them up. Sulli had already gone, she’s going round her friend’s house after school. Sehun’s feet pound down the corridor to the maths classroom. He goes in and his teacher is still there, marking the papers from this morning. 

“Could I have my phone back please?” Sehun asks. 

His teacher retrieves it from a draw in his desk and passes it over.

“I don't expect students to be on their phones during tests Mr Oh, please don't let it happen again or I will have to phone your parents in for a meeting.”

“I’m sorry sir, it won’t happen again.” He repeats himself from this morning.

“I’m disappointed, Mr Oh.” He wasn’t just talking about the phone anymore. Sehun replies with a nod and leaves. He joins Luhan, who is still waiting outside. Luhan’s cooled down from whatever had him upset this morning on the way to school and greets his brother with a smile. 

Sehun’s smile falters when he realises Junmyeon is standing not too far away. Junmyeon’s parents are minted, like really fucking rich. They’re also the center of the Christian community in the town, so with that they get power and privilege.  _ Great. _

“Hey guess what?” Luhan whispers, his eyes sparkling.

“What?” 

“I overhead that Junmyeon is having a party on Friday night—except it isn’t really a party, I mean it's Junmyeon so—”

So despite getting into a fight this morning, Junmyeon’s parents are still letting him have a small gathering of friends—a party.

“Why are you telling me this, Lu?”

“Just thought I’d let you know.” Luhan replies with a playful lilt to his voice.

As they both drop the subject Jongin pulls up beside the pavement for them, the two brothers slide in Sehun in the front, Luhan in the back.

Jongin’s smirks at Sehun. “So, how was your day?” Obviously hinting at his continuous sexting throughout the day.

“I got into a fight.” 

“What the fuck?! Who with? Did they touch you? I swear to God if they—.”

“The bastard couldn't even get a knock in, don’t worry about it. He called me a faggot so I split his lip.”

“Fuck babe, well at least I taught you well, you sure you don't want me to sort ‘em out?”

Sehun shakes his head adamantly, but is interrupted by Luhan.

“He’s having a party Jongin, there's this thing called… gate crashing isn’t there?”

“You… want us to gate crash this kid’s party? Who even is this kid, Sehun?”

He says with next to no emotion. “Kim Junmyeon.” 

Something akin to anger flashes in Jongin’s eyes. “Fuck yeah let’s do it. I’ll let the guys know and we can get Chanyeol to bring his deck. I’ll get Baekhyun to bring drinks and  _ other _ substances. Ever done acid, Lu?” Jongin laughs.

“Lu, don't even think about doing it. As much as look at that stuff, I’ll tell mum I found gay porn on your tablet.” Jongin laughs again. Luhan goes pale. 

“You wouldn’t.”

Sehun gave it some thought. “Actually probably not, it might out us all in the process, I don’t think mother would appreciate knowing her only sons love it up the ass and her only daughter is bisexual.”

“Sulli’s bisexual?!?!”

“Oh dear little brother, you are truly blind."

*   


After all the arrangements for the party were taken care of, which honestly didn't take very long with Chanyeol desperate to try out another set and with Baekhyun desperate to forget the shit the happened with Chanyeol and just let loose. The three decided to get ready at Sehun and Luhan’s house, with the absence of the boy's mother at a church meeting and their father God knows where, they could get ready with no trouble. 

Jongin was facing the mirror, messing his hair trying to get the ‘ _ Just had sex _ ’ look, a look he honestly dominated.

“Hey babe, check my phone and see what Baek said?” He says, adding more hairspray.

“He said he's got it and that you owe him big time on such short notice.” Sehun replies as he stretches on his skinny black jeans that have multiple holes upon his pale shaven legs. 

Jongin laughs. “I’ll never understand how that boy gets so much at such short notice, you sure he ain’t fucking one of the dealers in town?”

“I’m sure, he would of told me otherwise.”

Suddenly they're interrupted by a whiny voice. “Sehun, do I look okay?”

Sehun and Jongin cast their gazes over to Luhan, who’s come back from getting changed. Black, ripped jeans cling to his legs and the t-shirt is tight to his torso, making him look desirable. Jongin certainly approves. 

They both nod going back to what they’re doing, Luhan spots the hair brush on the dresser where Jongin is now applying kohl around his eyes. He carefully brushes his hair watching as Jongin’s hands move around his eyes making a deep black ring around them then smudging it a little with his finger. It makes his eyes appear bigger. Luhan is fascinated.

“H-how do you do that?” He asks timidly.

Jongin stops lining his eyes and beckons Luhan closer, he holds Luhan's face delicately and slowly and gently lines Luhan's eyes, it stings a bit but the effect it has on his eyes is amazing when he looks into the mirror.

“W-wow! Thank you Jongin!” In Luhan's excitement, he throws his arms round Jongin’s neck, hugging him tightly. Jongin’s arm instinctively curls around his waist, his face ducking into the crook of Luhan’s neck. 

Sehun clears his throat. 

Jongin’s body tenses and he let's go within a nano second, he and Sehun lock eyes, Sehun raises his eyebrows before he goes back to fiddling with his phone. 

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rings. Sehun dashes down the stairs and opens the door letting Baekhyun in. He puts down the case of beer by the door with his bag—he didn’t want them stolen. “I’ve got the alcohol and whatever Jongin wanted. Kris says he’s gonna be there so everything runs smoothly.”

Sehun nods, not exactly sure who Kris is, he's heard his name around. Baekhyun follows Sehun upstairs. Baekhyun takes in Luhan’s appearance. “I still wanna top him.” Referring to what Baekhyun had said to Luhan when they first met. “Like just imagine it.”

Jongin goes to whisper in Baekhyun’s ear. “I have.”

“Yeah… I’d rather not. He’s my brother,” grimaces Sehun, obviously not having heard what Jongin had whispered to Baekhyun. “Smoke?” 

Baekhyun produces a joint from his pocket. This one is shoddily made, and packed. “Anyone got a lighter?” He asks with the joint hanging from his lips. Sehun produces one from his pocket lighting it as Baekhyun smirks at him. “Thank you darling.” He says playfully. Sehun laughs.

Baekhyun takes some shallow breaths in and passes the joint to Luhan out of habit, Luhan takes it and looks at Sehun, asking for permission.

“You don't need to ask me Luhan, do what you want.” He says with a small smile.

Luhan nods and takes in a couple breaths, it still stings but he read somewhere after the first time he’s tried it that it always happens newbie or not. 

The joint is passed around, each person getting two or three puffs, all four of them feeling pretty blissed and relaxed. “What time is it?” 

“7:45.” 

“We should get going. Everyone will be there soon.” Sehun says. 

“Who did you invite?” Luhan asks. 

“I left that to Baekhyun.”

“I just put a poster up at the club. Yixing didn’t mind.” 

They make their way downstairs and Jongin takes the case of beer and Baekhyun handles his bag. They walk over to Jongin’s car and load it. Sehun and Luhan get inside. 

Jongin rubs his face, trying to clear his head before getting into the driver’s seat. He shoves the key into the ignition and the engine rumbles on. Baekhyun slides in next to Luhan. He keeps his eyes trained on the younger’s face, taking in every plane of his face, the wideness of his gaze, the eyeliner around his eyes, and how his lips part before his tongue wets the bottom one from the mix of nerves and excitement. 

Everyone from the congregation knew Junmyeon’s address, it was used as a venue for get togethers in the community. 

Baekhyun whines, getting impatient.  His shoulders shake petulantly. “Are we there yet?”

“Yes.” Sehun’s voice is deadpan as they pull into the driveway of Junmyeon’s house. There’s at least three stories above the ground floor and probably a basement too. It even has balconies. It looks like the party’s already started—one of the windows on the ground floor has shattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to Emma for beta reading, and please note that there are two authors, myself—deadgirldancer—and Abiisthebomb (on AFF).
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you!!


	14. Thirteen

Sehun slams the car door with finality. He holds tension in his shoulders, and his mouth is set into a hard line, as if preparing for war. Once Junmyeon finds out that Sehun is the perpetrator, the war begins. Junmyeon will start to gather his troops but Sehun’s outnumber them, and Sehun has more brute force. Junmyeon has saints. Sehun has sinners. 

The four of them make their way towards the house, leaving the car parked almost on the pavement. Jongin has the case of drink under his arm and Baekhyun lifts his backpack that was full of drugs and a few bottles of shitty cider onto his shoulder. Luhan is next to Jongin, he tries his best to look intimidating but he just falls short. 

When they walk through the door, the party is already in full swing. They’re greeted by loud music and grinding bodies. Sehun looks over the chaos he’s created and smirks. His smirk gets bigger when he leads the four of them into the living room and Junmyeon is shouting helplessly at a pair of girls making out on the sofa. “Can you not do that?” He sighs. 

Sehun clears his throat and Junmyeon’s eyes flash to him. Sehun is cocky. “Surprised?”

“You— you?” Junmyeon breathes a tense breath and clenches his fists. “You did this?”

“This is what happens when you mess with me, Junmyeon.” Sehun replies, smirk still evident on his face. 

“Hey, Sehun!” A person who’s usually compared to a giraffe calls from behind Junmyeon. He seems at home behind his deck. “Hey, Jongin! Luhan!” Chanyeol ignores Baekhyun completely. 

“Anyone got a lighter?” Chanyeol says as he presses a few buttons on his deck with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

Baekhyun produces one from his hoodie but again is ignored by Chanyeol in favour for the one Jongin is now handing him, Baekhyun pouts and puts the lighter back into his pocket. He gnaws on the inside of his cheek, he needs to say something to the giant, he needs to apologize or explain what happened; he can’t keep up this mutual silence. But he doesn’t want to be the first to be all sentimental. He opts for “Have you seen Kris?” instead. 

Chanyeol’s face falls and becomes stony. He rolls his shoulders, trying to appear unaffected. “No. I haven’t seen him.”

“Great. Thanks.” 

Junmyeon, whose been completely forgotten about, looks between the two of them before returning his eyes to Sehun. His gaze slides onto Luhan when the younger loses his balance on nothing. “Luhan?”

The younger’s cheeks pink and he stares at the floor. Junmyeon speaks again. “What are you doing with this lowlife?” Obviously referring to Sehun.

“Hey, mate.” Jongin steps forward and places a firm hand on Junmyeon’s chest as if to stop him. “Let’s not start that. Unless you want to deal with me?” Jongin sounds as if he’s inviting a challenge.

Junmyeon’s eyes widen but he can’t appear to be scared, that's what these people want, and in his own home of all places.

Junmyeon bristles. “So you’re the other fag that was sending pictures to Sehun during class? Classy.”

Jongin brushes the slur off, used to it. “At least Sehun can get some.” Jongin shifts, crossing his arms and appearing bigger. “Anyway, I’ve heard about you.” He doesn’t try to hide the threat in his voice. 

Junmyeon shakes his head, unsure of what he means. Sehun comes forward and touches Jongin’s arm, the older’s gaze meets his. They share an unspoken conversation and Jongin stands down. 

The older slips an arm around Sehun’s waist, Junmyeon now meaningless. Jongin pulls Sehun close and they start to dance to the steady bass of Chanyeol’s music. 

Luhan takes in what’s just happened. Sehun and Junmyeon still hate each other. Jongin automatically defends Sehun, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol clearly weren’t on speaking terms. Speaking of Baekhyun, where was he?

That train of thought is forgotten when Luhan’s suddenly jabbed in the sides from behind. “Hello.” 

Luhan turns. “Kyungsoo?” They haven’t seen each other since the night of the party at Chanyeol’s and so much has happened since then. 

Kyungsoo’s face breaks out into a small heart shape smile, he looks rather sheepish. Sehun cuts him off before he has the chance to speak. 

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Sehun hasn’t forgiven him. Jongin barely looks at him, totally focused on Sehun.

“I saw the poster for the party, it was an open invite.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “Anyway, I wanted to apologise. I was a bit of a dick. I’m sorry Luhan, Sehun, Jongin.”

“Thanks Soo.” Luhan leans to whisper in his ear, because the song has changed and Luhan can barely hear himself think. Sehun and Jongin share a look with Kyungsoo, silently accepting his apology. 

Unspoken words hang between them and Luhan just wants to be best friends with his best friend again. But “I’m going to…” Kyungsoo trails off and disappears. 

Luhan drops his gaze to his feet, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as loneliness seeps into his chest. His brother is preoccupied with his crush, his best friend (he supposes) still aren’t really on speaking terms and Baekhyun is nowhere to be seen. He leaves Sehun and Jongin to dance silently, meandering his way into Junmyeon’s massive kitchen. 

Luhan smirks to himself when he sees a small platter of cheese and biscuits on the side—obviously not anticipating the stampede of newcomers. A group of newcomers must have banded together to buy all the alcohol that was now on offer because Luhan knows the Kims would have never allowed such   _ satanic _ drinks to be brought through the door on any normal day. 

He picks up a bottle and taps the cap like Sehun and Baekhyun had told him to do in the car to check if it’s been tampered with. It seems safe. He scans the counters, trying to look for a bottle opener. None to be seen. “ _ Darn it _ .” He whispers to himself.

“Need a hand?”

Luhan jumps and spins round on a dime, locking gazes with a very tall man with blonde hair and a fierce gaze. Luhan’s lips part in surprise and nods dumbly. The taller smiles, the smile softening his face just slightly. Luhan suddenly recalls that they’ve already met—at Chanyeol’s party.  

The taller has a bottle opener in his hand and opens Luhan’s bottle with ease. He hands it back. “Kris.” He says. 

“Sorry?” Luhan asks dumbly.

The taller’s smile widens. “My name is Kris.”

Luhan takes the bottle, he barely registers the cold. “Oh, right, yeah. My name’s Luhan.”

“Nice to meet you Luhan.”

“ _ Ahem _ ,” comes from the door. Luhan peeks round. It was Baekhyun, with his bag still attached to his shoulder. He’s instantly aware that he and Kris had been alone together. And he knows what that must have looked like. Kris’ gaze lingers on Luhan for a moment longer before he turns his head over his shoulder towards Baekhyun. “A word?” Baekhyun prompts. 

Kris gives one short nod and Luhan knows that’s his cue to leave. He dashes for the door out to the garden, leaving Baekhyun and Kris alone. 

Baekhyun folds his arms over his chest. “Nice toy you’ve got there.”

“Stop it. Anyway, what do you want?” Kris leans back and lets the counter behind him support his weight. 

Baekhyun takes the strap off his shoulder and lets the bag of whatever was in there drop to Kris’ feet. He sighs. “I thought you’d want to set it up or whatever.”

Kris bends down to snatch the bag. He returns to his full height and crowds forward in Baekhyun’s space.  “Anything else?” The question hangs in the air, turning it stale. 

“ _ I knew it. _ ” A new voice breaks the tension. Baekhyun’s eyes widen and turns around. 

“ _ Chanyeol _ .”

“You’re a fucking slut Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol doesn’t try to hide the venom in his voice. Kris watches how Baekhyun’s face contorts between guilt and shame. It settles on revulsion. Kris leaves Baekhyun to fight his own battles. 

Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol’s chest. “I’ll show you what a fucking slut is, Park Chanyeol.” He storms into the living room and grabs someone’s hand into the middle of what is supposedly the dance floor, it didn’t matter who the person was. Baekhyun caresses his partner’s arms before wrapping them around his waist. He closes his eyes and whips his head from side to side, letting wisps of hair fall into his face.  

Baekhyun’s eyes flutter open and he catches sight of a mass of black hair. A pair of wide brown eyes are glued to him.  _ Oh _ , Baekhyun realises who it is,  _ it’s Luhan’s cute friend, Kyungsoo _ . 

Their gazes lock together, and Baekhyun takes his time to inspect his face, amongst other  _ things _ .  _ Shit, to be topped with that _ . Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo’s hands and places one of his hip and the other cupping his ass. Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun a tentative squeeze. The older encourages him by throwing his head back and moaning. 

This gives Kyungsoo more confidence. “Fuck,  _ you’re so hot _ .”

Baekhyun moves closer so they’re grinding. Kyungsoo slips his leg between Baekhyun’s thighs and the older begins to rub himself against him. “Shit. You’re not a bottom are you?” Baekhyun asks breathlessly. 

“I’m a switch.” Kyungsoo whispers in the older’s ear. 

“Thank fuck. Kiss me.” It’s a command but it sounds petulant. 

Kyungsoo snakes a hand up the back of his neck, and tightens his fingers into Baekhyun’s soft hair, his nails rough against the scalp and Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun’s head back making the older release a moan. Baekhyun cants his hips against Kyungsoo’s thigh, desperate for friction. Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun’s lips to his and Baekhyun throws his arms around the younger’s neck and deepens the kiss.

It’s hot and intimate and they’re on display, but the fact just spurs them on. Their tongues mingle soft and gentle but deep. Kyungsoo holds Baekhyun against him until the song stops. Fuck, Baekhyun feels dizzy. 

Baekhyun snatches Kyungsoo’s wrist. “Follow me.” 

Kyungsoo follows Baekhyun through the house almost blindly, his eyes glued to Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun finds a small bathroom underneath a staircase, enclosed, hidden. 

Baekhyun slams the door and locks it behind them, flicking on the light in the process. He pushes Kyungsoo up against the door and resumes the kiss, skipping teasing kisses and pressing tongues into each other’s mouths. Kyungsoo grabs hold of Baekhyun’s hips and flips them, shoving Baekhyun against the door, eliciting a whimper to fall from the older’s lips. 

Baekhyun urges forward and nips Kyungsoo’s plush bottom lip. The younger’s chest heaves with arousal and starts to undo his belt, causing Baekhyun to do the same. 

“Shit, Daddy’s going to fuck you so hard.”

Baekhyun’s fingers still on the button of his jeans, after a beat he says, “Sorry? What did you say?”

Kyungsoo reddens and stutters slightly. “I called myself Daddy—”

“I’m not into that.” Baekhyun knew he was fucking lying, but Daddy was Kris. Kris was his Daddy. 

“Oh. I’m sorry. I guess I got carried away—” Baekhyun cuts him off with a kiss. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m pretty much fine with you calling me anything else though. Fuck, I’m so hard right now.”

Baekhyun works Kyungsoo’s fly open and pushes his jeans down, before slipping his hand inside to curl his fingers around Kyungsoo’s cock. He shivers and Baekhyun gets the feeling he’s a little inexperienced, maybe even a virgin. The older smirks. He can help with that. 

Baekhyun starts with steady even strokes, before curving his thumb over the head. He keeps going, repeating the same actions, making Kyungsoo’s vision blur. “Touch me, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo hurries to pull down Baekhyun’s jeans and boxers. The older’s pretty pink cock is leaking and  Kyungsoo’s hand circles around it. Baekhyun whimpers to show how much he wants it..

It boosts the younger’s confidence again and he says. “You’re so good at that. Like  _ so good _ .”

That elicits another whimper and Kyungsoo swipes his thumb over the precome pearling at the head. Kyungsoo’s rhythm is slightly erratic but Baekhyun didn’t mind so much. Baekhyun leans against the door and Kyungsoo places his free hand next to him for support. 

Kyungsoo feels himself getting closer. “Wait—can I fuck you?”

Baekhyun’s chest heaves and he nods, turning around so his chest was flush with the door. Kyungsoo takes a good moment to stare at his ass, before squeezing it and giving it a quick spank. Baekhyun pants. 

Kyungsoo sucks on two of his fingers, slicking them up before pressing them to the older’s rim. Kyungsoo makes quick work, opening Baekhyun up for him and Baekhyun just wants his cock in his ass because he’s leaking onto the door and panting harder.

The younger lines himself up and starts to press his blunt head inside.

“Wait.”

“What?”

“Are you wearing a condom?”

“No. Shit.”

“Get out of my ass.”

Kyungsoo pulls out immediately. “I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t worry. Just next time remember protection. Jerk me off, I’m still horny.”

Kyungsoo presses himself to Baekhyun and reaches round to take hold of the older’s cock again. He slicks the fingers of his other hand to tease his rim. Baekhyun moans. “ _ Yes _ .” 

Kyungsoo pushes inside and makes a rhythm quickly, almost in time with the hand jerking Baekhyun off. Baekhyun moans again when Kyungsoo angles his fingers just  _ so _ .

“Louder, let me hear you.” 

Baekhyun groans louder and Kyungsoo gets faster until Baekhyun lets out a whine, white splattering over the door. Baekhyun turns, careful not to get his clothes dirty and returns the favour for Kyungsoo. His body shakes as he climaxes, coming over Baekhyun’s hand. 

Kyungsoo rests his forehead on Baekhyun’s shoulder, breathing slowly coming down from his high. “Shit.”

Baekhyun giggles. 

Kyungsoo looks up. “What?”

“What would Luhan say if he found out?” Baekhyun’s eyes glimmer with mischief. 

*

Stepping outside, Luhan walks over to a step of patio and perches himself there, bottle in hand. The breezes ruffles his hair. He glances at the groups of people littering the mass of grass. There was a group of boys, who Luhan didn’t know, downing drink, mixtures of which made his stomach turn. 

A group of girls were plugging in their own music and dancing, taking selfies. There was a girl with blonde hair kissing another girl’s neck, hands on her hips. 

“Sulli?” 

The blonde breaks away and sure enough it’s Luhan’s younger sister. She takes in his curious yet rather calm expression. 

“So Sehun told you?” She calls. 

“Yeah!” He throws a thumbs up to her, smiling. She replies with her own thumbs up before turning her attention back to the girl she was kissing. 

The breeze picks up again and Luhan takes a swig of his drink. Someone takes a seat next to him. 

“Hello. I’m Minseok but my friends call me Minnie.”

Luhan faces the newcomer. His face is somewhat soft, but he has inquisitive eyes and a slight smirk. “Minnie—that’s cute.” Like him. “My name’s Luhan.”

“Oh Sehun’s brother right?”Minseok’s smile is easy, welcoming.

“Yeah, he’s my older brother.” Luhan feels butterflies in his tummy, he has no idea why. 

Minseok nods. “I’ve seen him at the club, with Baekhyun and Jongin.”

At the mention of Jongin, Luhan nods like a puppy. “They’ve taken me there.” There’s a beat of silence. “ To be honest I’m a little jealous of Sehun.”

“Why’s that?” The older was genuinely curious. 

“I like Jongin.” 

For a second Minseok’s mask slips, his face falling at Luhan’s confession. He plasters a smile back on his face and hopes that Luhan didn’t see his disappointment. Minseok would be lying if he said Luhan wasn’t cute. He was adorable, naive but he was desperate to know more. It was truly endearing. 

“Jongin’s a great guy. Sure, he makes mistakes sometimes but he has his heart in the right place.”

“You know him well?” Luhan persists. 

“Sure.” Okay, Minseok knew him, maybe not  _ well _ —but he just wanted to keep talking to Luhan and to some extent impress him. “He’s been coming to the club for ages, particularly after he came out. He needed support I guess.”

Luhan takes in the information, remembering what Jongin had exposed about himself and his family in Luhan’s kitchen. 

“He was going out with Baekhyun then.” Minseok supplies. “They were the worst, they couldn't keep their hands off each other, it was so gross.”

“I wouldn’t mind it.” Luhan states. “It’s unapologetic.” 

Minseok really wants to stop talking about Jongin, who is infinitely way cooler and more attractive than him. 

“Do you want to hang out sometime?” Minseok prompts. Subject change—that’s better. 

Luhan blushes. He realises that he’s been talking about Jongin for too long. Minseok reads it as embarrassment because he’s kinda just asked Luhan (to hang) out. 

The younger nods.

“Awesome. Here’s my number…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Emma for beta-reading!
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos! <3


	15. Fourteen

Shit, how big was this fucking house? Kris tries to figure out how to work out this maze of a house. He opens a door that leads to a descending flight of stairs. He hoists the bag Baekhyun had given up onto his shoulder. He follows the stairs down before noticing there’s already a light on in the corner.

His gaze is greeted by two bodies on a sofa. “Get the fuck out.”

Jongdae was currently preoccupied with eating Yixing’s ass. He doesn’t stop. Yixing moans. Jongdae smirks into Yixing’s ass cheeks at the new arrival, he takes his hand off Yixing’s globe and raises his middle finger towards Kris.

Jongdae keeps flicking his tongue, making Yixing whimper louder and his body shake erratically.

“Do I have to repeat myself?” Kris’ voice is hard.

Jongdae slaps the side of Yixing’s thigh, signalling him to get off. Yixing stands on wobbly legs and Jongdae sits up. His eyes lock with Kris’ before he swipes his tongue over his lower lip.

Jongdae follows Yixing before slowing and coming to a stop next to Kris. “Tell Tao I said hi.” He walks out.

Kris shakes the comment off and sets up. He opens the backpack and takes out multiple baggies of different substances—Cocaine, MDMA, Cannabis, Ecstasy. This was going to be one hell of a party. As Kris sets the baggies on the table the door knocks.

“I swear if that’s you again Jongdae, I’m going to—”

“It’s just me.” A very red faced Baekhyun walks in, his hair askew.

“Looks like you had fun.” Kris comments, one eyebrow raised.

Baekhyun smirks, his tongue teasing his upper lip. “Maybe…” A beat passes. “Do you want me to bring down anyone who wants to…?” He leaves the question hanging in the air.

Kris shrugs. “Sure.”

Baekhyun skips up the stairs, about to gather anyone who wants to do some drugs.  He catches Luhan’s eye as he walks in from the garden with Minseok close to him.

“What’s down there?” The younger asks, so naive.

“A fun wonderful place filled with unicorns and rainbows if you take the right stuff and don't have a bad trip.” Baekhyun singsongs. “But I wouldn’t advise it for you, no offence, but there’s some splif down there so...”

“Splif?”

“Weed, babe.” Baekhyun tries to catch Minseok’s eye. “Hey Minnie.” His eyes glint, knowing of Minseok’s crush on Luhan.

Luhan turns to Minseok. “You coming?”

“Nah, its okay.”

Luhan nods, watching as Minseok disappears into a sea of people and Luhan follows Baekhyun down into the basement.

“Got the first one. Be right back.”

Luhan and Kris were alone again.

“So Luhan, take a seat.” Kris gestures to the place next to him. Luhan moves to sit next to him and he  crosses his legs, Kris stretches and his arm falls behind the younger, on the top of the sofa.

Baekhyun returns again with Jongin, Sehun, Kyungsoo and a few others Luhan didn’t know. They make a circle around the table that has the baggies laid out. They all wait for Kris to start opening them.

Kris moves forward and his fingers brush Luhan’s thigh, sending a shock shooting through the younger’s body.

Luhan releases a noise that neither Kris and Baekhyun miss. Baekhyun’s eyes dart to Luhan, almost glaring at the younger.

Baekhyun feels tension building in his chest. Fuck it, he needs a hit. Grabs a baggie of pills, shakes it and opens the package, picking out a pink pill with a smiley face on it.

“What's that?” A timid but recognizable voice asks.

“It's ecstasy, Lu.” Sehun replies. “Don’t touch it.”

Luhan nods in reply.

Baekhyun smirks and gestures to the other baggies, “These are for the big boys Lulu.” The black haired diva pushes a baggie filled with weed towards Luhan. “You stick to that stuff.”

Kris discreetly shoots Baekhyun a look. The younger pouts.

Kyungsoo moves so he’s sitting next to Luhan to share the weed. He isn’t confident with harder stuff either.

Kris taps Luhan’s shoulder then points to the weed. “D’you want me to roll you one?”

“Ah, yes please.” Luhan smiles sweetly.

Kris smiles at him and takes out a rizla from his green pack and sets it on the table. “L or single?”

Luhans blank look gave Kris a pretty good sign he had no idea what the elder had meant.

“Give him and Soo a single, I don’t want them being sick.” Sehun speaks up from his pretty private conversation with Jongin.

“Single it is.” Kris then takes some tobacco from his tin spreading it out evenly across the rizla, he then takes a pinch of the already grinded weed and spreads that evenly too, lastly he takes some green card from his rizla pouch and rolls it into the perfect roach slides it in and rolls it. Once he’s done, he passes it back to Luhan.

Luhan places it between his lips and Kris is kind enough to light it for him. Luhan takes a couple drags, letting it relax his entire body, before handing the joint over to Kyungsoo.

Jongin grabs a baggie full of cocaine. He fishes out his wallet from his pocket and takes out an old bank card.

“I thought you hated that stuff, hmm.” Sehun comments.

“Most of the time, but I remember that one time we fucked after taking it, keeps me coming back.” Jongin winks as Sehun's now red face.

Luhan blushes a deep crimson and Kris smiles at him, a hand coming to rest on his thigh. Luhan sighs, most probably from the high but he can’t deny Kris is really damn attractive. He holds court, here, with each person in their own way: from Baekhyun, unintelligible adoration, from Sehun and Jongin, weary respect—even from Kyungsoo, whose eyes he can feel wide as moons beside him.

Baekhyun looks on in jealousy, because this feels familiar to him, the ease with which his Daddy moves through life drawing people towards him without him even looking. Baekhyun had watched without looking away every second Tao and Kris spent in front of him. He’d made himself. Now he made himself watch Kris and Luhan. Made himself watch every hitch in Luhan’s breath, made himself notice the sparks they caused in Kris’s eyes. A possessive kind of jealousy bubbles in his chest. He quickly swallows the pill hoping the horrible feeling can go away.

Soon all of them are too high and blissed out to barely focus anymore. Luhan had no idea what to do when he found a male _particularly_ more attractive than another: does he scoot closer? Does he run? His confusion seems to delight Kris, who can get him blinking quickly with the barest twitch of a muscle. Eventually, drugs make him bold, even if bold just means a tiny scoot closer—and that could be interpreted as making more space for Kyungsoo, who was embodying the concept of _sprawling._

The tiny scoot tugs the corners of Kris’s mouth upward, and a murmur of something, maybe praise, slips through his lips as his eyes—with, Luhan notices, surprisingly long eyelashes—rake up Luhan’s body. It’s like Superman’s power: where those eyes go, his body betrays him, and bursts into flame. Luhan is faintly aware that the world, which used to consist of a whole basement, is slowly narrowing to just those dark, glinting eyes and a few burning points of contact that make him sure anything more would drive him out of his mind.

Perhaps he’s already out of his mind. Perhaps that’s the point of drugs. The point has never been explained to him before.

As Luhan’s eyes wandered the room he spots Sehun cutting and shaping a line of white while Jongin eyes pierced his every atom of his brother’s form. Why couldn’t someone ever look at him like that?

Luhan notices that Kris isn’t participating in the drug ring. His brow furrows as Kyungsoo is passing the joint back into his hand. “Do you not do them?” Because of the naivety of Luhan’s voice, his question takes on an unintended dual meaning. Kris laughs.

The older stretches his arm out behind Luhan on the back of the sofa. He brings his hand to start playing with the back of Luhan’s neck idly, fingers tracing in tresses of hair. “No, I don’t. I don’t mix business with pleasure.” Luhan’s back straightens and he squeaks, much to Kris’ _pleasure_.

Baekhyun’s eyes go wide, no longer concentrating on what he’s doing, coughing and spluttering. _Why is Daddy doing this?_

Soon, most of them are too out of it to care anymore, but Baekhyun is hyper-aware of Luhan and Kris, in such close proximity. Time drags and they start to come to their senses slowly, each standing and shuffling out.

Kris follows Luhan up the stairs, hand delicately placed on the small of the younger’s back. Kris’ eyes are fixed to where Luhan’s skin betrays his blush at the nape of his neck. Kris is pushed into a alcove, Luhan drifting away from him and a hand presses in the middle of his chest. Fiery eyes meet his.

“Bored of one baby move on to the next, right Daddy?” Slick lips just-licked sneer at him.

“Keep your voice down,” Kris whispers harshly, wrapping a hand firmly around Baekhyun’s arm firmly enough to bruise. “You’re always too loud when you’re coming down from a high.”

Baekhyun melts into his arms, but his eyes stay sullen and defiant, like he’s fighting himself: to seek refuge in Kris, or to slap him. “I’m too loud,” he mumbles, pouting, swaying closer to Kris. “I’m too loud, I’m too forward, I’m not a naive wide-eyed doe to prey on.”

“Oh, baby,” Kris rumbles, moving his thumb in deliberate circles on Baekhyun’s arm, “I’d break him. You’re the only one I would ever prey on.” He smirks and leans forward to suck at the soft, quick pulse beneath Baekhyun's ear that tells him he doesn’t have to say anything else to convince Baekhyun of his importance.

Baekhyun pushes away, but now this time it’s playful and a smile tugs at his lips. He steps onto his tip toes, to place a chaste kiss on his Daddy’s lips. When he pulls away, his mood is lifted.

“I want to play Spin the Bottle.” The younger muses.

Kris smiles, glad that his baby is feeling better. “Go on then.”

Baekhyun giggles and falls out of his grip, turning, skipping away but not before Kris indulges in slapping the younger’s ass, making him yelp.

Baekhyun goes to the living room first, finding Jongin and Sehun dancing again in the middle of the would-be dance floor, pausing to kiss or change position. He taps on Sehun’s shoulder and they turn to face him.

“Wanna play spin the bottle? Find a room upstairs and I’ll meet you there.”

Jongin and Sehun both give small shrugs, as if to say, _sure_.

Baekhyun continues his quest to find participants, swiping an empty bottle on the way. He rounds up Minseok, Kyungsoo and Luhan before going upstairs to find which room Sehun and Jongin had picked for spin the bottle.

When the four of them step inside, it was apparent that neither Sehun or Jongin had bothered to turn on the light and were starting the game without them, exchanging kisses here and there.

“Ahem?” Baekhyun clears his throat. “The game is meant to be played with more players, otherwise it gets incredibly dull.” Baekhyun sits down on the floor next to Sehun and they all form a circle; Kyungsoo next to Baekhyun, Luhan next to Kyungsoo and Minseok next to Luhan and Jongin.

A few more people trickle into the room, Kris and Chanyeol included, to Baekhyun’s surprise. They sit away from one another with Kris on the window seat and Chanyeol in an armchair. It’s clear that they didn’t want to play and they feel like something between chaperones and an audience.

What surprises Baekhyun even more is the fact Tao is the next to walk in, all long legs and graceful limbs. He didn’t even know the older was here. He probably came with Kris. _Ugh_. He sits next to Kris, legs crossed, ready to observe the entire thing. He isn’t playing either. More like staking his claim. Baekhyun wishes he’d stick to one animal to resemble: leonine grace or canine possessiveness.

Baekhyun places the bottle in the center of the circle and spins it. He’s aware he has to make this good, he has an audience. He can feel Daddy’s eyes casually watching his movements.

As it spins it looks like it’s going to land on Minseok but stops just inches before him, pointing at Luhan’s shoe.

“Well aren't you a lucky one.” Baekhyun comments smugly. “Come on, don’t be shy…”

But Luhan is frozen in his seat. Baekhyun sighs and crawls over to him, passing Kyungsoo and not without giving him a good view of his ass. And probably Kris too. Even Chanyeol. Baekhyun sits down in front of Luhan and presses the younger’s hands to his waist. “Copy what I do, okay?”

Baekhyun tilts his head and Luhan isn’t completely frozen as he tilts his head the opposite way to the older. Baekhyun leans in, he doesn’t mind that Luhan doesn’t. _Doe must be nervous_. This must be his first kiss. It suddenly feels to important to fall to Baekhyun, during spin the bottle, but it’s too late anyway. Luhan’s lips are soft, parting just slightly in surprise at the pressure of Baekhyun’s kiss. Baekhyun feels Luhan fall into it, wholeheartedly and willingly, like it’s one of the best experiences of his life.

Baekhyun doesn’t push him. He doesn’t deepen it, keeping it innocent—well, as innocent as he can. When he pulls away, Luhan’s eyes flutter open and his cheeks pink. Baekhyun smirks, thinking about just how naive he is—totally not what Kris— _Daddy_ —would go for before moving back to his seat. He catches Chanyeol’s burning gaze on him as he settles down.

Sehun is next to spin. The bottle lands on Jongin and Sehun lands in Jongin’s lap. They try to keep it tame, considering it’s only the first round and the hotter stuff will come later. Delayed gratification and all that. They try not to smile too widely at each other.

Jongin spins, ding ding ding, it lands on Baekhyun, who is more than happy to crawl over to place a chaste kiss on the other’s lips before pulling away again.

“Hey!” Jongin protests, knowing that it could have gone much further. Baekhyun just shakes his head coyly, a little fucking tease.

Minseok spins next and everyone except Luhan knows that he wants it to land on Luhan. It doesn’t. It lands on his brother. Minseok has never thought about kissing Sehun, and never thought he’d be confronted with the idea. Best get it over with. The kiss is detached, with no feeling. It echoes the atmosphere in the rest of the room, tense and uncomfortable, outside the spin the bottle bubble. Baekhyun is barely paying attention: he’s trying hard not to look at Kris, who is looking at him, or Chanyeol, who is looking at Kris. Chanyeol’s eyebrows are knit together. He wants to smooth them back down.

Kyungsoo spins next and he wills it to land on Baekhyun. To his surprise, it does. Kyungsoo crooks his fingers, beckoning the older towards him.

Baekhyun’s crawl over is a lazy one, much like a cat knowing it’s about to receive a petting, affection. He leans over Kyungsoo’s lap to press their lips together. Even though it’s meant to be an innocent round, Kyungsoo pushes it and Baekhyun takes it. He feels the younger suck and pull at his lower lip. Baekhyun fights the urge to whimper and pulls away, returning to his seat next to Sehun and trying not to look at anyone in particular.

Luhan spins next, butterflies fluttering in his tummy and up into his chest. He wants it to land on Jongin, damn this silly crush, he shouldn’t want it to land on _anyone.._. but Luhan can’t help it, he wants—

He wants what Sehun has.

It doesn’t land on Jongin, and a stabbing feeling replaces the butterflies in Luhan’s chest. Instead, the bottle lands on Kyungsoo. Wide eyes meet wide eyes and suddenly he’s a little scared. It’s just going to be one little kiss, not like the one Kyungsoo shared with Baekhyun. Luhan moves closer to Kyungsoo, a different type of butterfly in his tummy now—an embarrassed one.

Luhan leans in, unexperienced still but that didn’t matter, Kyungsoo doesn’t care. They were friends. They are friends. Oh wow, Kyungsoo’s lips are soft—softer than Luhan thought they would be. It’s nice, but to be honest, he just finds it funny. Luhan pulls away, meeting Kyungsoo’s sparkling gaze. A moment passes and they’re giggling, almost uncontrollably. They aren’t attracted to one another. That was so odd. Their eyes connect again and an understanding is shared. They are best friends again.

It’s Baekhyun’s turn again, but before he spins, he clears his throat. “Why don’t we combine games?” His eyes glimmer with mischief. “We spin the bottle and then go into the closet and enjoy Seven Minutes in Heaven?”

In the corner of his eye, Baekhyun sees Kris and Chanyeol shift, sitting a little bit straighter. Chanyeol glances over at Kris, sensing his tension. He squares his shoulders and wills himself to keep his attention on the game.

Baekhyun ignores them. “Come on guys, it'll be fun!”

Jongin leans into the circle. “Yeah, I don't see why not.” Baekhyun smirks. He’d have counted on Jongin’s endorsement first if his life depended on it.

“Fabulous.” Baekhyun’s eyes glint again, spinning the bottle. No one's backing out now.

“Baekhyun.” The voice comes from outside the circle, but Baekhyun is intent on the bottle, which slows quickly to rest on Jongin. Once it’s still, he flicks his eyes, up, eyes searching for the speaker and landing on Kris.

Baekhyun stares, looking as if he’ll hang on any word Kris’ says. “Fetch me a drink.” The older says. Baekhyun stands without hesitation.

“Hey. That’s means Baekhyun has to miss a round.” Jongin protests, craning his neck to lock eyes with Kris.

Kris’ eyes meet his casually, shrugging. “Do I care? Baekhyun, go.”

Baekhyun’s gone.

Kris is acutely aware that all eyes are on him, all for very different reasons. But, whatever. He can feel Tao’s eyes boring into him, and against his will, he looks: Tao is draped across the couch with the pretense of his customary languid grace. But Kris can see the sharp line of muscular tension from his neck down his long, tanned arms, and down through his torso. Kris makes a point to ignore him.

“Nini, just spin.” Sehun murmurs, pressing his face into his shoulder, looking lazy and relaxed from earlier. Jongin sighs and spins the bottle. It lands on Luhan.

The maknae looks doe-eyed as ever, unsure—again—of what to do. Jongin stands and Luhan copies him. Jongin walks across the room, passing Luhan, gesturing him to follow him into the closet with a single index finger.

“Seven minutes on the clock, starting from… now!” They hear after the door closes behind them.

Jongin swipes the light switch on, basking them in light. Luhan finds himself backed up against a rail of clothes, staring up at the older like a deer in headlights. “Don’t look so scared.” Jongin’s eyes are warm, a smile tugging at his lips. After a moment, Jongin takes a step back. Luhan cocks his head. Jongin speaks.

“Look—the other night, at your house… _You know…_ ” Luhan nods in recognition, immediately knowing to what the older was referring to. “I wanted to apologise for it.”

Luhan shakes his head emphatically. “Don’t apologise.” He whispers. His ears pink sheepishly. “I… enjoyed it.” He bites his lip.

Jongin’s smile widens, he licks his lower lip. “Well, I’m glad. You’re okay with what happened, yeah?”

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” Luhan’s head cocks the other way.

Jongin breathes out a laugh, still smiling. He looks as if he’s deciding something before he steps closer, cupping the younger’s jaw and pressing his plush lips to Luhan’s own.

Jongin’s lips _are_ plush. They’re like cushions, Luhan thinks oddly. They’re soft and welcoming, guiding Luhan to part his lips. Luhan’s breath catches and Jongin takes it. The older’s hand goes to cup the back of Luhan’s neck, holding them together and the younger just melts. He’s so weak when it comes to Jongin.

The older’s fingers tighter in the younger’s hair and he presses himself against Jongin, but his hands lay limp at his sides.

“You can touch me, you know.” Jongin says, smirking. Luhan’s hands get bold and tighten into his shirt. “Put your hands under my shirt.” Jongin breathes. Luhan gets bolder and does as he’s told.

“Mmm, Lu…” Jongin’s smirk is still ever present. A sound escapes Luhan’s throat, he likes Jongin praising him.

“We have to be quick you know, we only have a few minutes left.” Jongin whispers again into Luhan’s neck.

“What should we do?”

“Ugh, I’m really hard right now. Would you give me a hand job? As much as I’d like your mouth, Sehun would murder us both.”

Luhan’s hands fly like lightning to the fastening on Jongin’s jeans, he doesn’t know where his confidence comes from, but he knows he just wants to be praised again. Jongin helps him by shoving his jeans and boxers around his ankles.

Luhan’s fingers tentatively wrap around Jongin’s cock, after a little coaxing. “Go on, I won’t break.” Luhan moves his hand up and down, feeling the weight and thickness in his hand. Luhan tries to replicate what Jongin did to him while he was sucking him off, after Chanyeol’s party. Luhan’s suddenly struck with the idea of Jongin fucking him. The idea makes him almost melt.

Jongin’s body starts to tremble. He stumbles back, his back connecting with the door that will allow them to escape when the time is up. He lets out a breath. “Huh, you’re… actually… pretty good… at this.”

“I’ve had a good teacher.” Luhan breathes, unsure of where his sudden surge of confidence came from, but thankful for it. Soon, Luhan feels Jongin tense and white shoots onto Luhan’s hand.

Jongin’s chest heaves. “Fuck Lu. That—”

“Time’s up!” Baekhyun’s obnoxious knocks drill into their ears. “Kim Jongin, it’s time to come out!”

They wipe their hands on their clothes before re-emerging from the closet. Sehun’s lips are pursed, his jaw is clenched, his eyes simmering. His arms are folded over his chest. His body relaxes slightly when he deduces that not much happened. A hand job, that’s all.

Jongin walks over languidly and his arms circle Sehun’s waist, his mouth finding home in Sehun’s neck. “Baby, chill…” His lips suckle Sehun’s skin. Luhan watches his brother melt. Jealousy bubbles in his chest.

But there’s nothing that can be done about that.

Luhan notices that behind Sehun, Baekhyun is passing a bottle of beer to Kris. Kris’ fingers skimming Baekhyun’s slender ones. Baekhyun’s eyes are wide, similar to how Luhan imagines his to be most of the time. Trusting. Willing. Eager to please. It seems so much is said in the silence.

Baekhyun looks completely relaxed, like he has nothing to fear from the drug dealer. However, Kris’ body holds a certain level of tension, mostly in the squareness of his shoulders—like he’s aware of someone watching him. Tao is two paces behind him, arms crossed over his chest, watching everything.

Baekhyun breaks out of his stupor and goes to spin the bottle on the floor. “I missed my turn. So I’m having it now.” He says matter-of-factly. It lands on Kyungsoo again. Baekhyun grabs the younger’s wrist and drags him into the closet.

The next seven minutes are tense. The air feels brittle and tastes stale.

Both Chanyeol and Kris have their eyes locked on the door. Their sour moods radiate off them, becoming more sour with every moan sounding from the closet. A bang sounds from the other side of the door, like a back making contact with the frame. Another moan. A drawn out one...

For a split second, Kris and Chanyeol jerk forward, as if they’re going to bolt over to the door and rip it from it’s hinges. Chanyeol and Kris catch each other’s eye. Now, if looks could kill… They clench their fists—

Baekhyun re-emerges looking rather dizzy, his hair mussed and lips red.  Kyungsoo follows behind him, not looking much better. It’s like showing red to a bull. Kris looks like he’s about to say something to Baekhyun but Tao snatches the dealer’s wrist and storms out onto the landing.

Kris gapes at him, still seething.

“What the fuck?” Tao’s voice is low. “You might as well tell everyone that that slut is your little fuck toy.”

Kris goes to protest, but Tao cuts him off. “Of course, I fucking know about you two, so don't fucking deny it.”

“If you knew about it why didn’t you say anything?” Kris says, shifting on his feet; nervous about his boyfriend's reaction, who could well and truly pound him into ground as the younger was trained in wushu from a very young age.

Tao’s eyes narrow, the muscles in his shoulders shift. He doesn’t lash out. He deflects the question. “I’ve been fucking Yixing.”

Tao watches Kris recoil. There’s a sick sense of satisfaction to watch Kris be hurt but that doesn’t stop Tao from feeling his heart tug. He pushes that from his mind. The point of saying that was to hurt him, to get back at him for fucking that little slut, Byun.

The air feels sticky between them. Tao maintains eye contact. Kris’ eye falters as the bedroom door swings open, the sprite-like creature stepping onto the landing.

“Lover’s quarrel?” Baekhyun’s voice is mocking, more to Tao than to Kris.

“Fuck off, you slut.” Tao’s voice is venomous. Baekhyun merely blinks.

“Think of another insult babe, the slut thing is getting kinda boring.”

Tao squares his shoulders to Baekhyun. He’s taller than the younger but Baekhyun isn’t intimidated. It’s offensive to Tao, who’s used to intimidating anyone and everyone, and he growls, taking a step forward so his shadow falls across the smaller’s face. Baekhyun’s eyes sparkle back defiantly.

The bedroom door opens again like a physical rift in the crackling tension. This time, Chanyeol emerges, fists pressed to his sides and his jaw set. His eyes are like fire as they fall onto Tao’s threatening form, and he slowly surveys the rest of the landing.

“Everything okay out here? Baekhyun, you ready to come back in?”

“Like it’s any of your fucking business,” Kris sneers, leaning against the railing and feigning indifference. “He’s not your boyfriend.”

Chanyeol scoffs. “Well shit, _excuse_ me,” he growls, taking a fluid step forward, invading Kris’ space, a mirror of Tao’s stance. “At least I don’t have _two._ Better watch out or they’ll just cut each other out and start fucking when you’re not around.”

Chanyeol doesn’t see the punch coming.

It hits him in the jaw and he reels with the momentum of it, his body doubling over.

Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol goes down, unsure whether he should help him, unsure whether he’d even take the younger’s help.

Chanyeol gets back up in an instant, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He throws a punch back directly to Kris’ face. Chanyeol hasn't been in as many fights as Kris so his punch isn't as strong. Kris takes a few steps back but as soon as he regains his  composure, the two are at each other's throats.

Both Baekhyun and Tao watch in shock as the two viciously fight out their differences. Baekhyun’s chest feels heavy, the pressure of guilt pushing down on him. This is all his fault.

“G-guys, please stop...” Baekhyun pleads timidly but his voice isn’t heard over the shouting of Kris and Chanyeol.

They just about hear Baekhyun, but that pushes them further into a frenzy. They move too fast, limbs flying. The next thing Baekhyun sees is Chanyeol with a split lip and Kris’ cheek is cut open.

Baekhyun’s in state of panic runs and back into the room where the music’s too loud for the commotion to be heard. He spots Jongin and Sehun wrapped up in each other still sitting on the floor.

“Jongin!” Baekhyun calls—he doesn’t know what else to do. He’s helpless. “P-please stop them!” He takes in a shaky breath as the tears in his eyes finally fall from frustration. “They won’t listen to me!”

Jongin’s eyes come into focus, the realization of the fight breaking him out of his stupor. He makes it to the landing in two strides, hands latching into Chanyeol’s jacket from where he’s bent over Kris, having finally overcome the dealer, and punching him in the ribs.

Jongin hauls Chanyeol off Kris, throwing him further down the landing. Jongin steps between them, Kris returning to his feet. The dealer wipes his cheek with the back of his hand, glaring at Chanyeol. Chanyeol looks like he’s ready to pounce again.

The air is numb.

Jongin senses the still tense atmosphere. He stays between them for another moment before Baekhyun can’t hold his sobs back any longer and he flees, his body shaking.

Jongin drops his arms.

Kris moves first, down the stairs, disappearing. Jongin is the next to move. He returns to the bedroom where he last saw Sehun. But where—

Where is he?

The bedroom is still dark, but with no sign of movement. Jongin rips through the house, scanning every room, looking for a tall golden head. His search leads him to a dining room at the back of the house. He stops, eyes landing on the blonde head he’s been looking for.

Sehun is leaning against the wall and Jongin takes a few cautious steps forward, finally seeing the younger’s face.

He’s staring blankly, his eyes unfocused on the table in front of him.

“Sehun?” Jongin whispers. Sehun drops to his knees, sagging against the wall, like the weight of his name knocks him out. Jongin rests his hand on Sehun’s arm, his brow furrowing in confusion. He scans the room, hoping it would give him a clue—

Oh.

He understands.

Jongin pulls Sehun’s body into his chest, enveloping him in warmth. Sehun is so cold. He feels numb. They stay like that for a while, with Jongin stroking his hair.

“It’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Emma for beta reading and we ARE SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE. HOPE YOU ENJOY~


	16. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick update as we havent posted in 5ever. bcs of uni starting n shit   
> so have a mini chapter! this directly follows onto the next chapter!  
> enjoy!

“Ah f-fuck—J-jongin—go deeper.” Sehun moans. It's half past four in the afternoon and he's been getting his ass eaten out for about half an hour now and Jongin still refuses to go any deeper than teasing sucks, wet kisses and slow lazy licks, it was torture in its most blissful form. 

From behind him Sehun can hear Jongin chuckle and feel his hot breath on his rim.

“I'm pacing myself.” 

“Pacing?! Jongin my ass isn't going to run away anytime soon. Go faster!”  Sehun whines like a child, he starts pushing his ass back, desperate for more friction but Jongin stops him, placing his hands on Sehun's globes steadying him.

“Slow down babe.” Jongin whispers against Sehun's thigh, leaving a wet kiss there before returning to lazily eat him out.

“Seriously, Jongin it's actually starting to hurt my balls!” Sehun snaps.

“I just wanna make it last, I’m savouring the moment.”

“Why?” Sehun whines extra loud.

Jongin waits fifteen seconds to answer.

“Because your parents are pulling into your driveway right now…” 

After Jongin’s revelation, he finally begins to pick up the pass and pushes his tongue further past the ring of muscle making Sehun mewl.

“F-fuck, you ass, y-you can't be serious! If my mother walks in here with you tongue-fucking me I think she’ll have a heart attack.”

Jongin peeks out the window checking the situation.

“Oh look—Luhan and Sulli’s with them, where did they go?” Jongin starts making conversation as if it’s a totally normal thing to do, before going straight back to Sehun’s wet, raw rim; not giving him anytime to give a coherent answer.

“F-fuck! They went to church, nggh—” Sehun’s face is now pressed into the pillow, he’s sweating from the nervousness—his parents are just getting out of the car and they’re so close to catching them, but that only makes him more aroused.

At Sehun’s choked cursing, Jongin’s hand comes down hard and fast against the younger’s globe, leaving a faint red blotchy handprint. “Naughty little boy swearing, maybe  _ you _ should go to church with that little mouth of yours.”

“Don’t talk dirty when my parents are in the house, asshole.” Sehun kicks Jongin’s side with his foot, making the older grunt into his ass. 

Jongin brings both hands to Sehun’s ass and pulls his cheeks apart, making the blonde sag into the mattress. Jongin smirks against his rim, feeling Sehun stretch around his tongue. 

But it’s short lived as he hears the front door open and close with the distinct high pitched and annoying voice of Sehun’s mother.

“Fuck.” Jongin stops, his chin is wet and his cheeks red. “Should I keep going or?” 

Sehun really doesn't want this to end—since the party he hasn't seen Jongin much. His mother has been getting a little too suspicious of him so he had to start going to church, and  _ actually _ going this time, but he hasn't seen Jongin in ages and he's so close to orgasm, this is totally unfair.

“Wait—” Sehun grabs his phone from the bedside table, he unlocks it and scrolls down his contacts finding _Luhan_.

He quickly types out a short text to his younger brother. 

**To: Luhan**

**From: Sehun**

**Jongin’s in here. Make sure mum doesn't come up.**

Luhan is fast to reply.

**From: Luhan**

**To: Sehun**

**Why is he here?! What are you doing??**

Sehun’s not taking too kindly to being questioned so he types out a hefty reply, his fingers pushing the buttons angrily. 

**From: Sehun**

**To: Luhan**

**I fucking dare you to come find out.**

**Now do as you're told and keep her from coming up here or I swear to GOD I will tell her about the porn I found on your tablet. I don't even care if it lands me in shit if you don't do this now I will end you, little brother.**

Sehun and Jongin wait for a minute in complete anxiety-riddled silence, the air is still sticky and it doesn't help to defuse the suffocating atmosphere.

“Do… Do you think we’re safe?” Jongin whispers after a gulp. Sehun sees the evident sweat on his brow, whether it's from their earlier activities or the chance of them being caught, Sehun doesn't know. But before he can answer the clearly distraught other, his phone vibrates in his hand from where he’d been clutching it more tightly then he realized by the clearly defined red indents on his palm.

**From: Luhan**

**To: Sehun**

**You owe me one.**

Sehun sighs and lies back on his bed, the stress and tension leaving his body as he lets his body sag further into the mattress. He breathes another sigh of relief. 

“All that stress has completely killed my boner.” Jongin whines gesturing to his now quite limp cock.

Jongin hears a snort and looks over to Sehun who's clearly trying not to laugh by covering his mouth with his hand but his breathing totally gives it away.

“Hey, don’t laugh at my dick!” 

“I’m sorry, but it is kinda funny…” Sehun confesses.

“No it’s not.” Jongin huffs, crossing his arms. 

Sehun pushes his body up from the bed and moves across to Jongin, his presses his mouth to the older’s ear. “Baby…” 

He feels Jongin tense, he licks his lips. “Don’t start something we can't finish.”

Sehun sighs and leans his head against Jongin's shoulder, taking in his musky scent. “I need a cigarette.” 

“I have some but your parents are home, remember.”    

The younger lets out a frustrated sigh, they’ve ruined such a lovely evening, fuck. 

“Can we go out? I don't feel like staying here with them.” Sehun whispers against Jongin's bare shoulder. 

Jongin senses his discomfort with the fact that his family is home. “Sure babe. Let’s go.” He gives Sehun a small kiss on the cheek and a cheesy grin, automatically making Sehun smile shyly. Jongin presses another kiss on the other cheek and feels Sehun relax with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick update as we havent posted in 5ever. bcs of uni starting n shit   
> so have a mini chapter! this directly follows onto the next chapter!  
> enjoy! (in case you didnt read it)  
> \-----------  
> next chapter is coming soon! thank you for supporting us. it means so much!! <3 fighting haha


	17. Chapter Sixteen

After the abrupt end of Sehun getting rimmed because his parents had come home, Jongin and Sehun had decided to go out instead of staying in.

Jongin moves off the bed to get dressed. Sehun watches the way he moves, body and limbs moving all smooth and svelte, it’s captivating to watch; he pulls his boxers and pants back up and Jongin offers his hand to Sehun, at which the younger takes and Jongin pulls him up from the bed. Sehun pulls on a t-shirts and some jeans before shoving his feet into a pair of battered Converse. 

“You go out through the window.” Sehun says. 

Jongin moves to place his hands on his waist. “And why can’t I just head out the front door with you?” 

“Because my mum would have a fit if she saw you. Remember—you’re not meant to be here.”

“Mm, yes, we could get caught.” Jongin teases, placing a lazy kiss on the younger’s neck. It makes Sehun smile but he presses his palms to Jongin’s chest, stopping him. Jongin knows they don’t have time for anymore fun now so he lets up, moving to put his shoes on. 

Jongin walks over to the window, fingers falling over the latch and clicks it open. With a final glance back at Sehun, he braces himself on the windowsill and reaches for a branch on the tree next to the window. He finds a grip and swings over before climbing down to the ground, crouching. He hurries to his car that he parked around the corner. 

As soon as Jongin is out of sight, Sehun snatches his leather jacket from the desk chair and unlike Jongin, he doesn’t chance a glance back. His feet pound down the stairs, hands fishing his phone from his pocket, checking a Instagram notification. He doesn’t look up when he calls through the house. “Bye! I’m going out.” He’s out the door before anyone can say anything against it. 

Sehun pulls open the passenger door and bundles himself in, locking the seatbelt in place. “Drive.” 

Jongin presses his foot onto the accelerator. 

Sehun scrolls through his Instagram feed before getting bored of the same type of pictures. He opens Snapchat, holding his phone in line with the corner of the windscreen. He covers his mouth with his signature peace sign and captures the shot with Jongin licking the corner of his mouth, wearing his smoulder. 

Sehun’s suburbs whizz past at an alarming rate but it still isn’t fast enough. He wants to get out. Sehun watches as the landscape changes until Sehun gets a message on Snapchat.  _ Meet me at the park please... _

They pull up to their destination, a familiar figure on the brick wall surrounding the kid’s park. Sehun and Jongin step out, Jongin’s hand finding Sehun’s waist and pulls him into his hip. 

Baekhyun sniffles as he looks up, eyeliner streaking his face tragically. He rubs his nose with the sleeve of a jumper that is at least two sizes too big for him, looking like the previous owner was someone much taller. Jongin jumps up to sit next to Baekhyun. Sehun hugs him before moving to sit on the other side. 

“How are you?” Sehun whispers, as if he was worried that if he’d spoken louder he’d break him. “You haven’t been answering my calls.”

Baekhyun smiles sadly but says that he’s fine with a shake of his head at the same time, that betrays his real feelings. 

Jongin asks the next question. “How are things with Chanyeol?”

That gets a laugh, albeit a forced one. “Not any better. We’re both too stubborn to see each other.” But Jongin knows they’ll meet again soon, the jumper Baekhyun is wearing is an old one of Chanyeol’s. 

Jongin sling an arm around Baekhyun’s slim shoulders, tugging him closer. “He’ll come round. Then you can talk. I know you miss him.” He rubs the top of Baekhyun’s arm, indicating to the jumper and giving him comfort. 

It occurred to Sehun that there was another pressing question. “Where have you been staying?”

“With Minnie, Yixing and Jongdae.” Jongin notices that Baekhyun’s voice is rather small when he answers. He knows Baekhyun is fiercely loyal to Kris, he wouldn’t really willingly spend time Jongdae unless he truly had to. 

Jongin hops off the wall and takes Baekhyun’s hand and pulls him down with him, shooting a smile at both Baekhyun and Sehun. “Let’s go into the park, and forget we having shitty things happening in our lives. Pretend they don’t exist.” With Jongin’s smile is so bright, it’s impossible to say no. 

Jongin breaks into a sprint into the park, forcing Sehun and Baekhyun to race after him, feet fumbling under them in the dark. He looks back at them and laughs and it’s so genuine that Sehun realises with clarity that he wants to hear it everyday of his life.

Baekhyun jumps onto the merry-go-round, holding onto the bars for dear life. Sehun and Jongin work to push it around, the metal heavy and unyielding. Baekhyun giggles, loud and unchecked, a smile lighting up his face and he hasn’t felt like this in so long. He feels weightless. Sehun laughs with him, glancing over at Jongin, caught off guard by how breath taking his smile looks right now.

“I’ll race you to the swings.” Sehun challenges. There’s only two swings, it’s all to play for. “Loser has to push.” Sehun bolts, having a head start. He sees Baekhyun in his peripheral vision, gaining speed. As Sehun gets closer, his hand closes around the chain of the swing and he shoves his butt into the seat. Baekhyun sits down in the swing next to him.

Baekhyun looks as if he feels a billion times better as he beams. “Push us, Nini!”

Jongin sighs, but it’s soft, he walks around them, ready to push Sehun up into the air before pushing Baekhyun up high too. 

Baekhyun lets himself go with the force, feeling like Jongin said, without a care in the world. He wants to keep feeling weightless. 

*

Luhan is restless. He’s staring blankly at his bedroom ceiling. Sehun went out without telling him where he was going. He’s probably with Jongin. Luhan’s bottom lip juts out. He wishes he had gone with them. With nothing else to do—unless you count homework—he grabs a pair of shoes and pulls them on. Luhan snatches his barely-charged phone from his bedside table, grabbing one of Sehun’s jackets. 

Not wanting to run the risk of being caught by his parents, Luhan opens his window and climbs down the tree. There’s a cigarette end on the sill. Someone must have come out this way. Jongin. 

He lands on the grass silently, taking the impact through his heels and knees. He crouches, bent over, still not wanting to get caught by his parents. He turns the corner, picking up into a jog down the street, out onto the main road. He finally halts at a bus stop. 

Luck seems to be on his side because the next bus pulls up less than a minute later. Luhan digs his wallet from his pocket and finds out some loose change. He gives it to the driver in exchange for a ticket. He’s gotten this bus before, when he was hunting his brother and found him waiting to get inside a club—which incidentally is where Luhan is going right now. 

He hops off the bus and doesn’t forget to thank the driver. He dashes across the street, coming up to the entrance of the club which smells like beer and smoke—something he’d never thought he’d get used to. Funny.

Luhan passes the bouncer without getting stopped—being friends with the owner has it perks. The club is thrumming even though it's not that late, he can see what looks like many underraged teens on the dance floor, dancing a little inappropriately for Luhan’s eyes. He peers to where the altar used to be, a new DJ that Luhan’s never seen before is playing a set. No Chanyeol, that’s odd. It occurs to Luhan that he should scan the rest of room for his brother at least. No Sehun either. Very strange. He walks over to the bar, and as he gets closer he recognizes one of the guys who’s currently wiping down the dark mahogany wood: it’s Minseok. 

“Oh hey Lu—what brings you here at this time and… alone?” Minseok's head bobs around looking for Sehun or Jongin or even Baekhyun. 

“Yeah, I-I’m actually looking for my brother… Do you know where he might be?” Luhan asks timidly, a little anxious.

“Oh er… N-no sorry I haven't seem him.”

“Oh right… Don’t worry then, well, see you around Minseok.”

“Bye.” Minseok smiles, but Luhan’s already gone. 

Luhan idles around the club for a while, but ends up heading out into the cold. He wraps his arms around his body for warmth. He tucks his lower lip into his mouth. He doesn’t want to go home yet—there would have been no point buying that bus ticket. What would Sehun do? 

Luhan doesn’t know what Sehun would do, Sehun wouldn't be alone, Sehun would have Jongin—Luhan thinks venomously. He walks around, into the rows of warehouses. It’s dark, intimidating. Formidable. He keeps going, through the maze. His heart is pounding in his chest. 

“—I really don’t want to do this—”

Luhan stops in his tracks. 

“—Hand it over.” Luhan knows that voice. He knows he should run but curiosity is getting the better of him. He tiptoes over to the brick wall, on the other side there’s a gap in the doorway, so he can hear everything. 

He waits for a few moments before he peeks through the gap. He can hear his heart in his ears. Kris is standing there. There in the warehouse. He’s holding a gun to another man’s head. Kris clicks his tongue with impatience. He clicks the safety down too. Luhan gasps. He covers his mouth but he sees Kris’s eyes flick to his direction. Luhan hides again. 

“C’mon man, I haven’t got all night.” The gunshot echoes. 

A nervous, unfamiliar voice speaks next. “I haven’t got it. I don’t have the money.”

“Then give me back the goods.” Kris says in a level voice. 

“I don’t have them.” Another gunshot. 

“I don’t have time for this.” Luhan watches again from the doorway. “Luhan—come here.” 

Luhan squeaks. He should not be here. He’s shaking, his heart is racking his chest. But his feet move on their own, entering the warehouse; finding that the owner of the unfamiliar voice remains unharmed. Kris hasn’t shot him yet and for that, Luhan is grateful. He does as he’s told and walks over to the drug lord. His feet echo in his ears the closer he gets to Kris. The unfamiliar man goes to speak but Kris impatiently cuts him off with another gunshot. There’s a scream of pain. 

His eyes are stuck to the floor except for when he sees the unfamiliar man on the floor clutching his calf and thigh; between, his kneecap looks shattered. There’s blood pooling on the concrete. Luhan feels bile rise in his throat. 

Luhan looks to Kris for some kind of explanation. But all he finds is that Kris’ face remains unchanged, still devastatingly handsome. “No—I’m talking.” Kris isn’t talking to Luhan. “Look, I run a business. Cogs need to turn in order for it to run smoothly. I trade. I deal. I sell. You buy. Any goods that come into your hands is exchanged for a price. Am I making myself clear?” 

Through gritted teeth, the man says, “Crystal.” 

“Good.” A pause. “Luhan—take this.” Kris hands Luhan the gun. 

It’s heavy. A dull weight in Luhan’s small hands. If it could, Luhan’s heart beats even faster. He watches Kris with doe-like, petrified eyes as if to say,  _ what? _

Translating the question, Kris gives him the answer. “Hold the gun at him.” 

Luhan knows what Kris can do, now seeing it with his own eyes, he obeys. His hands shake. 

“Look, his hands are shaking.” Kris points out to the man. “If he were to shoot, he might miss. The hit might be fatal. So—cooperate.” 

It wasn’t a choice. 

“One more time. Where are my goods?” Kris’ voice is low. He makes his way around Luhan. Large hands encircle smaller hips. Lips lower to an ear. Luhan rearranges his grip on the gun. Surer. Stronger. “You’re doing so well, Lu.” The words fill Luhan with such warmth, curling around his nape. He shivers. 

The man speaks. “I sold your goods on.” 

Luhan felt Kris tense. He chances a glance. His lips are curled into a grimace. “So you can collect the profit?” No reply to that. Kris closes the gap to the man. Luhan can only look on. Kris treads on the shattered bone. “You better find a way to repay me. Now, get out.”

The man gets up awkwardly and hobbles out. 

“Why didn’t you kill him?” Luhan asks, his voice steadier than he felt. 

“I didn’t want to frighten you.” Luhan stares at Kris, how can someone so beautiful be capable of such things? 

Kris takes the gun from his hands, putting the safety back on in the process. He puts it into the waistband of his jeans. He puts his hands on Luhan’s shoulders. Luhan doesn’t shy away. He isn’t scared. He isn’t sure why. 

Kris takes his hand. “You were such a good boy.” 

Luhan whimpers softly, causing a feral grin to plant itself upon Kris’s unblemished face.

“So Luhan, what brings you to this part of town?” Kris says, his voice all svelte and alluring. They’re walking together, away from the warehouses now. Luhan follows Kris. It's like an invisible leash is keeping him momentarily bound to taller’s side. He doesn’t know where they’re heading. 

A pretty blush pinks his round cheeks. “I was looking for my brother.” Luhan explains. 

Kris looks at him with interested eyes, giving him a silent,  _ keeping talking _ .

Luhan does. “He left the house in a hurry. Jongin was with him.”

Kris infers some meaning with the statement. “You like Jongin?”

At this, Luhan becomes quite flustered. “W-what no! Of course not!” A red hot blush now paints his entire face, his little ears reddening at the tips. Kris lets it go, throwing his head back and laughing—just under his collar Luhan spots a tattoo peeking out from his shirt. 

“Where are we going?” Luhan asks innocently. 

Kris shrugs. “My place.” 

Luhan stops in his tracks. “I-I I’m not sure that's a good idea…”

Kris smirks, hooking his arm around Luhan's waist. “I won't bite Lu—I might even mix business with pleasure, if you're there.”

Luhan tucks his lower lip into his mouth sheepishly. “I don't think my brother would like it very much.”

Kris shrugs again. “Come on, Lu. I have to reward you somehow.” Luhan’s lips part, understanding the suggestion. Luhan’s brain supplies him with the pros and cons. What wins is that he wants to be seen as capable. One of the group. Not the baby.

Luhan turns the decision over in his mind, but then he throws all reason out of the window. He nods. The drug lord smiles, taking the smaller’s hand again and taking him to his apartment. 

He notices the burnt out cars and decaying buildings on their trek back to Kris’. Luhan shrinks into his  side, for protection. Kris feels the warmth from Luhan and hurries to unlock the door. He takes Luhan inside. 

Luhan steps inside and is surrounded by an earthy smell—he knows this smell.

“Ah, Tao must have been here earlier, come in.” Kris takes Luhan's soft hand into his rough one and leads him into the living room. “Take a seat. Do you want something to drink? I don't have any juice or milk or anything and I wouldn't trust the water from the tap on this side of town but I’ve got alcohol…”

“Smirnoff Ice?” Luhan asks, as he knows it's the only thing he drinks. 

“Sure.” Kris bends his knees to shuffle through some boxes filled to the brim with alcohol. “Here.” he hands Luhan the bottle with a smile, it's big and Luhan wonders if Kris is expecting him to drink it all to himself, but his predicament is resolved when Kris mentions he has some glasses in the cupboard. He takes the bottle from Luhan and makes his way through the door. Luhan takes this time to survey the apartment. There's quite a few clothes strewn about and they definitely look high end, not really what Kris would wear Luhan thinks. He also spots a couple ashtrays and a handful of mobile phones on the end table next to him along with a golden watch. It looks expensive,  _ maybe it's Chanel _ , he wonders.

“I see you’ve noticed Tao’s expensive taste.” Kris scoffs as he reenters with two glasses filled with the cloudy liquid. “Sorry I took so long, I had an important phone call,” he apologises, sitting down. He hands Luhan his drink.

“It's okay I was just—”

“Admiring Taos shit spread all over the place?” He questions, but there's no need to answer. “Tell me Lu, do you like expensive things?”

Luhan takes a sip, “I-I guess I mean who doesn't right?”

“Baekhyun doesn't.”

“O-oh.”

Luhan shifts in his seat, thumbs tracing the rim of his glass nervously. He casts his eyes southward and Kris senses his discomfort. He quickly changes the subject. “You have anything in mind you’d like?”

“W-what do you mean?”

Kris laughs lightly. “There must be something you want. New clothes? A new phone?”

“Oh.” Luhan blushes, now understanding. “You don’t need to buy me anything.”

Kris shrugs. “But I want to…” Luhan looks up and meets his eyes. There’s an idea in them. “I can bet that jacket you have on is Sehun’s.”

Luhan nods, “Yeah but—”

“Wouldn't you like to stop borrowing Sehun’s clothes?” Kris brings his thumb up to Luhan's cheek, caressing it gently. “I can buy you anything you want, you know.” 

Luhan is blushing too much to reply. He takes a drink. Kris strokes his cheek again and Luhan finds himself leaning into the warmth of his hand, his eyes fluttering closed; feeling relaxed and sedated. 

“You’re special Luhan.” Kris’ voice drops, he leans closer into the younger, smelling his lightly floral shampoo. Coming from Kris, it makes Luhan believe it. Even if it is for a short while. 

“I-I… Thank you.” Luhan whispers. Kris smiles, his hot breath fanning his cheek. 

The pressure of lips takes Luhan by surprise. It wasn’t like kissing Jongin. Or Baekhyun or Kyungsoo. It felt… Dangerous.  Like he really shouldn't be doing this, but the addictive nature of it spurs him on. Kris is a perilous whirlwind ready to swallow him up and spit him out in the most erotic way possible. He’s a drug dealer. He's the epitome of dangerous. Wow, he really shouldn't be doing this.

But Luhan can’t find it in himself to stop. He wants to be popular. To be a part of Sehun’s friendship group. He doesn’t want to be the baby anymore. He lets Kris coax open his mouth with his tongue and Luhan  _ melts _ . 

“Baby.” Kris whispers 

Luhan whines, no one's ever called him baby before, the possessiveness of the word has him pulling kris down, so he’s on top of him on the sofa.  

“Someone's eager.” Kris growls, his face is feral and absolutely terrifying, but Luhan can't help but indulge in a feeling he's never had before. Kris’ hands find Luhan’s small waist and starts to kiss lower, onto the younger’s neck. Luhan groans. Kris sucks blotchy, purple marks onto his skin that will definitely be visible soon. 

“Ah!” Luhan’s squeak makes Kris smirk. He keeps going, painting Luhan’s pretty little neck. Kris snakes his hand underneath Luhan’s shirt, his fingers ghosting over a nipple, making the dusty pink nub harden at the contact.

“Christ. You’re so responsive. It makes me want to ruin you, you okay with that?” 

Luhan doesn’t hear the second part over the pounding of his pulse in his ears, adrenaline racing. Kris keeps going, kissing, sucking, biting… 

Both Kris’ hands sneak up underneath the younger’s shirt, sliding up over his warm, flushed chest; then over again to feel the fabric. Kris grips the sides of the shirt and  _ pulls _ . He pulls so hard Luhan can feel the fabric burn against his skin as it's stretched taunt. And it hurts.

“What are you—”

Before Luhan can finish his question, his shirt buttons all fly in all directions. He looks down and his chest is is littered with red indents and lines from the pulling. Its sore, and he realizes he doesn't want this, he's scared. 

Kris doesn’t feel him recoil and presses on. 

“If this hurts just say stop or something.” Kris rushes, he leans down and takes Luhan’s lips back, sucking on his bottom one. Luhan gasps. Kris reaches up, his fingers circling the boy’s neck. At first his hand lies there, unmoving. Kris continues kissing him, tongue licking into Luhan’s pink, wet mouth. Its  warm and tempting. Suddenly Luhan can feel a dull pressure being applied to his neck, it's startling. He whimpers.

Kris registers the whimper as a plea, a plea for more, his blunt nails press further into Luhan's neck, the dull pressure building. Luhan thrashes. He pushes at Kris’ chest, at which the drug lord gets off. 

Luhan’s heart is pounding in his ears, his eyes are shot wide. He stares at Kris, confused and frightened. Kris realises with sudden clarity that he isn’t Baekhyun, nor will he ever be. Kris gets up and passes him a t-shirt. Luhan tugs it on, along with Sehun’s leather jacket. Luhan’s chest heaves. Kris refuses to look at him now. So Luhan runs. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Luhan’s lips were almost turning blue and the boy’s small stature was shaking as he stood under a bus shelter, hiding away from the pouring rain. As the blonde began to go over everything that just happened it hit him with a force of a freight train. He just got strangled. Kris tried to choke him. He cries, he cries hard until his eyes sting and his cheeks turn red. 

“Where can I go?” He asks himself while taking his phone from his pocket, he scrolls past names, mum, dad, Sulli, Sehun. He lands on the person he wanted to find. 

**From: Luhan**

**To: Sehun**

**Please can you come get me, I’m at the bus stop next to our old church.**

He waits for ten minutes. It starts to rain again, droplets soaking through his jacket. But nothing, no reply, no calls, no nothing. So he tries calling, again no answer. He scrolls down further…  _ Jongin _ .

He calls and Jongin picks up after three rings.

“Hello? Lu?” He sounds like he's just woken up, grovely and deep. 

“H-hi… a-are you able to pick me up.” He blubbers, his voice shaky and quiet.

“Lu, are you crying?” Jongin asks suddenly more alert and awake.

“Please Jongin?” Luhan all but begs.

“O-okay, where are you?” Jongin asks, concern laced in his voice.

“The bus stop, the one next to our old — I mean the club, next to the club.” The younger replies 

“Okay, I’m coming just—just hang tight okay?” Jongin’s soft voice calms Luhan down even if it's just a little bit. 

“Okay, thank you Jongin.” Luhan says softly.

The wait for Jongin's red beat up car wasn’t long as he’d expected and he certainly heard it before he saw it, the idea that Jongin had sped from his warm house into the cold wet storm for Luhan had his heart jumping out of his chest—or was that just the thunder?

As the rebel pulled up he stopped the car and Luhan ran to the passenger seat with haste, trying to not get even more wet then he already was. He shuts the door behind him and sinks into the leather, eyes fluttering to Jongin. 

“You good?” Jongin asks. His chest heaves slightly as if under stress. 

Luhan nods although his tear streaked face and red puffy eyes say something different. Jongin notices how open Luhan’s face is. Similar to Sehun’s when he and Jongin met. Another beat passes, then Luhan’s eyes drop to Jongin’s mouth. The younger bites his lips. He goes to lean over. Jongin places a hand to Luhan’s chest. “Not here.” 

Jongin’s hand is changing gears and he drives out of this area of town. Fast.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

As smoke wisps up towards the ceiling spiraling in white tendrils Baekhyun holds a perfectly rolled spliff in his mouth, breathing in the white clouds and exhaling through his nose. He and Sehun are sprawled out on Yixing's bed—Baekhyun's using it while he's “homeless” as Yixing isn’t home a lot. 

“Sehun, do you think Chanyeol hates me?” Baekhyun asks while passing the spliff to the younger.

“I don't know.” Sehun doesn't know what to say so he places the spliff in his own mouth and asks his own question. “Why didn’t you tell me about you and Kris?”

“What is there to tell?” shrugs Baekhyun, wearing a minimal expression. 

“‘What is there to tell’?! Are you kidding me? You’re in a daddy-baby relationship with the neighborhood’s most dangerous drug dealer, I heard he’s the one that killed that dude a few years back.” He pauses. “I’m worried for you Baek.”

“Don’t be. I’m safe with Kris.” 

“And you're not with Chanyeol?” Sehun asks.

“I never said that… It’s just… look—Sehun I have daddy issues.” 

Sehun waits for him to continue. Baekhyun sighs. Sehun watches as it looks like Baekhyun is weighing how much he should tell. 

“I latched myself onto Kris because at the time he was who I needed. Now, it’s comfortable.”

“And Chanyeol isn’t comfortable?”

“I feel safe with Kris.” Baekhyun repeats. 

“And you don’t with Chanyeol?” Sehun presses again.

“Jesus Christ Sehun, can you chill for one minute?” Baekhyun tugs on his jacket—correction: Chanyeol’s jacket. 

“Okay, I‘m sorry, I shouldn't pry.” Sehun utters apologetically.

Baekhyun sighs and places his hand on Sehun's leg comfortingly. “No, no it's okay you’re just looking out for me, I'm sorry it's just hard to explain, y’know?” Baekhyun's face quirks into a  coquettish smile “Just like how hard it is for you to explain you and Jongin, huh?” 

Sehun always knew Baekhyun was remorseless. He takes a deep breath. “Jongin is…” His voice fades. Because what is Jongin? He's a walking disaster is what he is, a whirlwind, a volcano in the most svelte and incredulous way, he's an oxymoron, he's the very definition of a walking contradiction. His eyes are like liquid gold and his jaw is like the sharpest of blades, he bleeds out venom while he oozes out honey simultaneously. He’s mellifluous and perilous. And Sehun fucking loves him. 

He loves him.

“You love him.” Baekhyun says when Sehun’s silence almost suffocates them. “Y’know this shit with Kris and Chanyeol really puts your situation into perspective for me.”

“Okay.” Sehun says waiting for him to say more but a little nervous too.

“I’m high as shit right now, Sehun, and I’m about to deliver some home truths that I hope will get yours and Jongin’s ass in gear.” 

“Fine, fire away, make me feel even more shittier about the situation I’m in with that dumb fuck.” Sehun retorts, but he doesn’t mean it—maybe he does need to hear some harsh shit before he can sike himself up to change whatever it is he and Jongin have.

“Being holed up in this shitty apartment has given me time to think and honestly, I’m too hard on Jongin and I’m too soft on you. When Jongin came to me crying about how you cheated—.”

“I never cheated.”

“Let me finish.” Baekhyun says, a little annoyed, but tone vapid as if he's bored. “When he came to me  _ crying,  _ I honestly could of punched you, Sehun. I’ve never seen Jongin cry like that, I understand you misjudged his actions towards you but that just shows your prejudice towards people like us I guess.”

“You don't understand.” Sehun says almost pleading with Baekhyun to stop reminding him of his biggest mistake.

“Sehun, I do.” Baekhyun says softly, his hand now on Sehun's shoulder comfortingly. “I  _ do _ understand: you thought after your first night together two years ago that you were just friends with benefits—you misjudged Nini’s actions. But Jongin thought you were together. You kissed someone at that stupid party, he saw and came to me. And I… And I told him to fuck someone else for revenge.”

“Baekhyun please stop.” Sehun now has small tears at the corner of his eyes, causing his vision to go blurry.

“And he did, but when he saw you didn't care, he was confused, hurt even,” Baekhyun takes a breath. “And then you also came to me… And told me and I was stuck between the two of you. Sehun, you shouldn't let the fact that you misinterpreted one night stop you and Jongin from being happy.” Baekhyun now has a crying Sehun in his arms his shoulder wet from from Sehun's tears. 

“But how? How do I tell him how I feel when all he seems to want to do now is mess around with my younger brother?”

“You know I don't think he's actually that interested in Luhan, I think he's just trying to channel all the love he has into something that's not you because he thinks you don't like him like that.” Baekhyun squeezes Sehun’s sides and gives him a small peck on the cheek. “For luck.” Sehun looks up in confusion. 

“For luck because I’m kicking you out now and demanding you go over to Jongin’s and tell him how you feel.” Baekhyun's cheeky smile makes a second appearance. “Go on get out, and don't come back until you're happily married with seven kids!”

“B-but I don't even know where he is?”

“Find him, Sehun.”

With that, Sehun runs out the apartment, choosing the stairs since the elevator can be temperamental at times and right now he really can't afford to waste any more time.

He’s about to declare his love after all; the thought of it makes him smile.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Jongin's car pulls up to his driveway the rain has eased up but dark clouds still loom over the neighborhood, dark and foreboding. 

“Is this your house?” Luhan squeaks from the passenger side, his voice slightly hoarse.

“Y-yeah, my dad's in but right about now he should have fallen asleep on the couch so hopefully he won't see you.” Jongin says precariously.

They both get out of the car and run to Jongin's front door. 

The elder is swift with his key and the door is opened within a matter of seconds. As Luhan walks in he notices Jongin's home is very different to his. Where the Oh household is full of sterile versions of blue, green, cream and white with the odd picture of jesus or a cross on the walls Jongin's home is painted with a dark theme and the hallway is a deep red; it could be mistaken for being expensive if it wasn't for the cracks and chipped paint and cheap plastic plants. 

The two boys take their shoes off placing them by the front door still both shivering from the rain. 

“Oh, Nini! And...” A middle aged women stands in the arch leading to what Luhan thinks is the kitchen, if the smell of food is anything to go by. She's got wrinkles but her skin is fair; Luhan notices she looks an awful lot like Jongin—his complexion and lips he clearly inherited from her.

“Um, this is Luhan.” Jongin says but he sounds unsure in his words.

“Jongin dear, I thought we talked about bringing strangers home.” She has that motherly disappointed voice Luhan is well acquainted to with his own mother. “I understand you’re a young man and sex is a big thing but—”

“We’re not having sex!” Jongin's voice turns into a high pitched squeak, almost girly. His cheeks are tinted pink. “This is Sehun's younger brother, we're not going to do anything, we’re waiting for Sehun to pick him up.” 

“Okay dear, but please be safe.” She turns around and heads back into the kitchen, leaving the two boys to carry on their way upstairs to the elders room.

Again, his room is the polar opposite of Luhan and Sehun's joint room: his walls are a dark navy blue with posters of bands Luhan doesn't know of and a few that look like they’ve been ripped out of playboy's finest. Clothes are strewn about over the floor and on his bed. A few he spots might even be Sehun's, like that black Supreme hoodie he wears regularly. His bedside table has a bong and an ashtray with multiple lighters on top.

A hysterical laugh bubbles up from Luhan’s chest. “I should have imagined your room would look like this.”

“Like what?” Jongin’s hand rests comfortingly at the small of Luhan’s back, guiding him deeper into the dim space. It’s warm—maybe because it’s small, and because there’s fabric everywhere—and Luhan realizes the tips of his fingers had been cold. 

“Like...” Luhan takes a shaky breath and his nose is flooded with Jongin’s smell. It’s concentrated here, more concentrated than Luhan has ever had it. “Like different. But good different. Not... not...”

“Not what?” Jongin’s voice is warm just like his room and Luhan can feel the heat of his hand through his jacket. They sink onto Jongin’s bed and Jongin has to steady Luhan; the springs are worn and it dips under their weight. But Luhan doesn’t want to think about what it’s  _ not _ . He doesn’t want to think about the hickies that still pulse freshly against his skin and don’t make him feel proud. So he just leans into Jongin, drunk on his scent and warmth.

“Nevermind. Just different. Good different.” He knows he’s repeating himself but he doesn’t care. “Jongin...” He tilts his head up, looking now instead at Jongin’s lips. They look inviting and secure and familiar. But he has no clue how to be desireable; Kris had just...  _ wanted... _ Luhan licks his lips and presses closer, crowding out the memories. His mouth is almost on Jongin’s; he sways forward, closing the gap, pressing their chests together during a tight-lipped, trembling kiss but Jongin doesn't kiss back. 

Luhan quickly pulls away and opens his eyes, his breathing quick and unsteady.  He’s met with a wide eyed Jongin—a Jongin who looks unsure for the first time since Luhan’s known him.

“W-we can’t, I’m sorry Luhan but-.”

“Why.” Luhan says almost whiny, like a child who was denied a second helping of ice cream.

“B-because for the first time in a long time I think i’m in love with someone and you—you deserve better than me.” Jongin chuckles but it sounds sad. “I feel I've led you on and I shouldn't of done that, I’m sorry but I can’t give you what you want, but you’re Sehun's brother so you’re important to me and I’ll always listen and care about you, and I think there's something you want to tell me?” He questions. “Luhan, why were you crying when you called?”

“Why was I...” Luhan repeated, pulling back a little bit. He could feel the panic coming back, except now Jongin’s concerned eyes were staring back at him, and he was tired of pushing it down. It was trembling inside him and he fisted Jongin’s shirt until his knuckles were white. His next words start as a whimper and end as a whisper. “I just wanted... to go out... like... h-him.” And he was stepping out of his house again, and he wishes he could go back and tell himself to stop.

Jongin’s arms draw him closer, silently urging him to go on. Luhan speaks quickly, practically mumbling. “And I thought I’d go to the club and he’d be there and it would be like it always is except K-Kris was there instead and he—and he—” Luhan flinches when Jongin brings a thumb to his cheek to brush aside a tear.

“Where did you get those bruises from?” The elders voice falters for a moment. His jaw is tight and his eyes are far away, like he’s remembering something. But his arms are real, and strong, and warm, and now that Luhan is crying he doesn’t feel like stopping.

“I never asked him to do it, I swear, I-I didn't, I didn't.” Luhan whimpers. “I thought it was gonna be nice, it’s nice with you, I thought it was gonna be ni—” he hiccups. “ _ Nice _ .” Then he subsides into the occasional full-body tremble, his thin arms wrapping around Jongin’s torso, his face buried in the elder’s chest. Like he wants to erase his existence and just become Jongin instead.

“Tell me Luhan please.” Jongin pleads.

“He-he strangled me.” Luhans voice is barely above a whisper, afraid to admit what happened.

He buries his head further into Jongin's warm broad shoulder, dampening the fabric with his tears. Jongin breathes out harshly, he's angry, Kris should know Luhan is naive and inexperienced, Baekhyun may be used to that shit but Luhan is not. 

As Jongin is coddling Luhan, he hears heavy footsteps climbing the stairs. At first he disregards them because it's probably his mother doing house work but suddenly his door is forced open and a heavy breathing red faced Sehun is in his door for a second Jongin thinks Sehun is glowing, like he's an angel, but it's probably just his tears reflecting off the light.

“Jongin I really need to tell you somthing I—.”


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOO, we're back~

Jongin realizes instantly how compromising the situation is that he’s in.

 “Sehun, I—”

 “What the fuck is he doing here and what the fuck is on his neck?” Sehun is fuming and Jongin is scared, scared because in this split second of misunderstanding Jongin could lose everything.

 “I swear Sehun it’s not—.”

 Sehun cracks a sad and sorrowful chuckle vapid of anything happy “It’s not what? Not what it looks like?” Sehun steps closer to his little brother and his would-be lover. “ _Fuck you, Jongin._ ” He sounds utterly devastated.

 “Babe, I—”

 “And fuck you the most! You're supposed to be my little brother, my family! Not my fucking home wrecker.” Sehun’s voice is directed straight at Luhan, and with that, he runs back out of the house with Jongin hot on his heels. Luhan remains on the bed, forgotten, the last dregs of warmth from Jongin’s hug sizzling on his skin. His tears haven’t dried but they’ve been shocked into wavering stillness.

 As the two run outside the rain is still vicious, drumming on rooftops and making micro meandering rivers down the pavement. But the weather doesn't stop Sehun running away from the one thing he's ever loved.

 “I said fuck off, Jongin.” Sehun says, not turning to look at the elder.

 “Sehun, please just listen to me I swear It wasn’t me!” Jongin pleads. His voice is loud so they can hear each other over the rain, but the blond ignores him. “Sehun would you just fucking listen to me for once in your life for fuck sake!” His voice starts bubbling with anger and frustration, water dripping from his hair and down his face like vengeful tears. “I was thinking about you so much I could barely help him. Your brother got a little fucked up but _not by me_ ! Sehun!” Jongin was right behind Sehun, an insistent hand on his shoulder, trying to turn him around. “Sehun, you have to look at me, you have to believe that I just don’t want to see the same... the same... _pain_ in him I saw in you.”

 Sehuns eyes widen at Jongin's words, his anger at Jongin disappearing in an instant, and his eyes turn to the glowing window of Jongin’s room, where Luhan still is. When he looks back at Jongin, there’s hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

 “D-don’t you use that against me, don’t do that to me Jongin.” Sehun all but pleads, finally looking at the brunette.

 “I just—” Jongin’s frustration hasn’t dissipated yet. “I don’t want you to doubt me. What were you going to say, when you first burst through my door? I promise it’s just me out here.” He presses his forehead to Sehun’s so the water from the sky falls around them in a chill curtain, drops falling between their noses and onto their lips.

 “I-I was going to tell you that I—” He takes a heavy breath. “Fucking hell I can't believe I’m doing this.”

 Sehun cuts him off. “No, I know what you’re about to say.” He sucks his lower lip into his mouth raindrops streaming down his face Jongin can’t tell but he thinks maybe some of them are tears. Sehun takes a step back. “Give me some time, okay?”

 Jongin’s brow furrows as he’s left dumbfounded, watching Sehun retreat. The weight of what hangs in the balance presses down on Jongin’s shoulders, making them sag. He turns to look at his bedroom window, seeing a silhouette move within the frame. He runs a frustrated hand through his hair and marches back up into his bedroom. Luhan’s leaving.

 “Luhan? What are you doing?” Jongin asks. “You’re obviously shaken, stay until you feel better.”

 “I-I can't, I have to see someone; I’ve caused enough damage already.” Luhan is picking up his things. “I’ll text you when I’m there, so you know I’m safe okay?”

 Jongin knows it's no use to argue. He stands there mute with a coat taken from his desk chair, offering it. Luhan takes it as he moves past the elder. “See you later, Jongin.”

 Jongin doesn’t run after him, he just hears his footsteps getting quieter, and the front door closing with finality. The weight he felt earlier presses down on him again, forcing him to sit down on his bed. He puts his head in his hands.

 

~

 

Luhan marches through the rain, determined to get out of it. But the rain only seems to mock him further, pummelling his head and back. He looks down at his phone, hoping he’s going the right way, following Google Maps blindly. He just hopes he isn’t lost. It’s dark, there are only street lights to guide him.

 Luhan checks his text messages again, hoping that he put in the right address Minseok sent him. Minseok gave Luhan his number at the party. Apparently, it wasn’t very far from Jongin’s house. For that, Luhan’s grateful. He’s been walking for twenty minutes already. He makes a right, and then another right again. He walks straight, his phone vibrates in his hand; not long now.

 The rain remains unforgiving as he gets closer. The phone vibrates again, he’s here. Apparently.

 “Luhan?”

 Luhan whirls around to see where Minseok’s voice was. He finds him standing in the doorway, Luhan moves towards him, Minseok ushers him inside a soft gentle had on his back.

 Inside it's warm and cosy, the sofa looks snug albeit the rips in the upholstery, it's adorned with blankets and pillows draped across it.

 “Hello Luhan, welcome to my humble abode.” It's Baekhyun.

 Minseok laughs, “You’re here because you asked nicely and the paying residents said yes.”

 “Of course Jongdae would let me stay, his little crush is so obvious,” Baekhyun giggles lighting up looks like a splif.

 Speak of the devil, “Keep telling yourself that, Baek; and don’t go through our entire stash.” Jongdae says, picking up a jacket and promptly leaving.  Luhan awkwardly shrugs off the coat Jongin gave him. Minseok is there to take it from his hands, placing it on a radiator to dry off.

 “You want a drink, Lu?” Minseok asks.

 “If you’re getting him one, I’ll have one too.” Baekhyun calls.

 “Get one yourself.” Minseok replies, turning back to Luhan for his answer.

 “Yes, please. What do you have?”

 “Hot chocolate sound good?” Minseok says softly and his face is equally as soft. He walks into the kitchen, putting the kettle on, before putting chocolate powder into two mugs, one for Luhan and the other for himself. “Make yourself at home Luhan.”

 The younger follows his instruction, finding a seat on an armchair across from Baekhyun. Minseok returns with the two mugs of hot chocolate before passing a mug to Luhan. The younger allows it to warm him up.

 “Lu, what happened to your neck?” Baekhyun asks concern in his eyes.

 Luhan’s eyes widen with fear, what should he tell him? The truth? Some convoluted lie?

 “It-it was K-kris…” Luhan waited for the elders response. But nothing came.

 The awkward silence was suffocating, why wasn't Baekhyun saying anything? Luhan’s tears dripped down from his flushed cheeks into his hot chocolate surely making it salty.

 “It’s alright Luhan, you can tell us.” Minseok’s hand is on his back rubbing circles comforting him.

 The blond looks up towards Baekhyun, his face is stoic showing no emotion. He takes another long drag of his spliff, not offering it to anyone before standing. “It’s cool, just talk to Minseok. See you in a bit.” Luhan can’t tell if his steps are awkward. The younger watches him retreat into one of the bedrooms, he assumes.

 More tears stream down his face, catching on his lip.

 “I didn’t mean to upset him I just--”

 “Shhh.” His hand pulls Luhan’s body into him; the younger’s limp body clings onto Minseok's warmth, a warmth he hasn't felt in a long time.

 “Just, slowly, tell me what happened, you can trust me.” The elder’s hand stroking Luhan’s slightly in reassurance. Minseok’s slightly surprised that Luhan leans into his touch.

 Luhan decides it’s best to start at the beginning. “After talking to you and leaving the club, I got caught up in a warehouse Kris was in.” Luhan pauses before speaking again, “He was interrogating someone with a gun to their head. They weren’t giving him the answers he wanted so he shot him in the kneecap.” Luhan curls his own arms around his torso.

 Luhan continues, “He—Kris—brought me forward, he gave me the gun. Kris taunted the guy with the fact I was scared; if I pulled the trigger, I might miss. Kris just wanted his goods back. The guy said he sold them on, so Kris stepped on where the bullet punctured.” Luhan’s voice shakes. “Kris said he didn’t kill the man because he didn’t want to scare me.”

 “When we left the warehouse, Kris took me back to his place. He said he needed to reward me somehow for being a good boy in the warehouse. He offered me new clothes - I told him I didn’t want anything.” The younger clears his throat, “He called me special, then he kissed me. He started touching me - at first I liked it, I liked the attention - he began marking my torso. I didn’t like it, then he brought his hands around my neck—” Luhan breaks off, tears bubbling again. He’s thankful that Minseok was there, a pillar of warmth.

 “I went to Jongin because I was scared, but Sehun saw us as he was comforting me. He assumed the worse. I’ve already caused enough damage I’ve realised. I just don’t want to be alone right now. So I texted you. I just don’t want to be alone.” He repeats.

 Luhan turns to Minseok, arms circling the elder’s neck. He hides his face in Minseok’s shoulder. He openly weeps. Through the tears, he whispers, “Thank you. Thank you Minseok.”

 Minseok returns the embrace, with his hands delicately around his waist.

 

~

 

Baekhyun’s mad. How dare Kris touch another, but then… of course he would Baekhyun wasn’t around. But Luhan? Baekhyun understood the power balanced Kris liked, he loved to be the one in power. Corrupting innocence and youth? Well that's exactly what Luhan epitomised, Baekhyun knows Kris would have basked in the idea of turning Luhan bad, bad like him. Fuck’s sake he needed to cool off, he grabs his— _Chanyeol’s,_ black large hoodie and backpack, and opens the door he was hiding behind.

 “I’m going out.” He ignores the couple on the couch and makes his way to the door making sure to shut it harshly, the world deserved to know; Byun Baekhyun is pissed.

 He needs to cool down, the park sounded good, only fifteen minutes away, and close to Chanyeol’s.

 Not that it really mattered. Really though, Baekhyun needs his stuff, he could tell Jongdae was getting annoyed with him borrowing his shirts and Minseok's boxers, he needs his stuff. His camera, clothes and other necessities that were still all at Chanyeol's flat. The problem is Baekhyun doubts the idiot would even open up the door and let him in. But he could try.

The walk to Chanyeol’s flat is short but Baekhyun makes sure he has time, time to prepare himself, everything he was going to say mapped out in his head, choice insults and maybe a jab at Chanyeol’s face or something. As he gets closer, Baekhyun’s confidence wanes, he's never been good at confrontations with his ex’s, is that even what Chanyeol is? _An ex_? Nothing was ever made official, but Chanyeol had something Kris never had—warmth. Chanyeol was safe and Chanyeol was warm, he was kind and sweet… And Baekhyun loves him.

 “Fuck fuck fuck, okay Baekhyun you got this and don't take no for an answer.” He gives himself a small pep talk before bending down and lifting the letter box, “Chanyeol...I-I need my stuff… Please I-I know you're in there!” he shouts through the small rectangle in the door, he can see Chanyeol’s shoes by the mat… and a pair of stilettos…

  _That bastard, two weeks away from me and he's already chasing skirt_ , he thinks angrily.

 “Park Chanyeol, open the fucking door before I break it down!” Baekhyun knows his size and strength isn't enough to break the door down really, but the bricks on the ground left over by some builders will surely help.

 He picks up the brick, feeling the weight of it in his hand. He scans the intended target. He hurtles it at the glass, the frame shattering down. Loud and intrusive. Bet the fucker heard that.

 He climbs through carefully not to get cut on the glass and marches right to Chanyeol's bedroom, walking through the lounge he spots his belongings, his laptop’s still plugged in charging probably has been for a week now, his favorite Supreme hoodie in strewn on the floor— _that dick; that was expensive!._

 Barging in he finds his worst nightmare, Chanyeol and some blond chick half naked in Chanyeol's bed and— _is she wearing his shirt?!_

 "You prick.” Baekhyun’s voice is level but venomous.

 “Baekhyun... What the fuck why are you here? How did you even get in?” Chanyeol asks, fumbling with the covers; the girl with him scowling at him in the process.

 “I smashed your window… I’m here for my stuff.” The younger says to Chanyeol but his eyes are on the female who’s wearing his clothes. _She's blonde… Chanyeol doesn't even like blondes for fuck sake, or girls for that matter._

 “You smashed my what—.”

 “I'm here for my stuff, not to chat.” He repeats curtly and begins to search for his clothes, ripping them forcibly out of the drawers and stuffing them into his bag. “But you can fuck off sweetheart.” He shoots at the girl. She gapes like a fish but does as she instructed, taking her clothes. She shoves Chanyeol as she passes him, sending a jab his way for not saying anything to defend her. She was a fuck, nothing more. He didn’t care.

 Stuffing his life back into a bag feels awfully familiar to the time his mother kicked him out. An experience he will never forget, her cursing him, calling him a slut, screaming at him that no one will ever want or love him, kind of like Chanyeol now.

 “Baek, s-stop.” Chanyeol reaches out for the younger. “Y-you don't need to this.”

 Baekhyun blinks tears that he didn't were falling. His head is pounding. “Why? Why don’t I need to do this?” He pauses for breath, “Look—I’m sorry for what I did. I had reason, I didn’t _want_ to do it. He was gonna kick me out of school, okay?” Another pause, “But you probably don’t believe that, you probably think I’m worthless, just like everyone else; and to be honest I’ve started believing that too.” The tears sting his cheeks.

 “You’re not worthless.” Chanyeol says with a sense of urgency and finality bringing his hand up to brush the tears away from Baekhyun's cheeks, “Anything but, I’m just, a little confused.”

 Baekhyun knows what or more _who_ he's alluding to; Kris.

 “It's complicated, I don't know what to tell you but, I don't love him, it’s different; if anything he’s a parasite, he just knows how to get under my skin.” Baekhyun whispers holding on to the elder's hand that's cupped his cheek. “But, I don’t love Kris. I… I love you, Chanyeol.”

 The giant’s face breaks into a smile. “I feel the same, Baek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and Leia just want to say the BIGGEST of thank you's for staying with us, it's truly TRULY appreciated. xx

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with [Abbie <3~](https://twitter.com/ZllTA0)
> 
> [My Twitter~](https://twitter.com/TehPrincessLeia)


End file.
